Life Becomes Bone
by Persistence
Summary: Yaoi collection of Ichigo with other characters; Chapter 26 : In the 1600's a boy with orange hair is lying on his deathbed when a stranger comes and offers him a second chance at life. In return, he wants one small favor. AiIchi
1. HichiIchi: One Warning

Originally this was just my one-shot One-Warning, then I started making several others and to prevent having over 100 fics in one yr (knowing my nightly muse) I've placing them all in this fic. All one-shots will be Ichigo in different yaoi pairing.

Pairing: Ichigo/Shirosaki

Summary: Orihime learns to stay away from Ichigo.

Warning: slightly mean to Orihime ( I do not hate this character, I actually do love her, but it fit best for the story).

* * *

The bell finally rang and all the students scurried out of the classroom to go outside for lunch. Several students were already gone and the only remaining ones were waiting for their friends to hurry up.

"Come on, we don't got all day." Renji muttered as he walked over and stood over Ichigo's desk who was trying to finish the rest of his assignment. The red haired boy reached down and grabbed the paper and held it close to his face to see what Ichigo had been writing.

"Hey, what's your problem!" Ichigo yelled and got up from his desk to grab the paper back. He snatched it in his hand and placed it back on the desk with his left hand over to make sure Renji couldn't make another grab for it.

"You're my problem, everyone else is out for lunch and we're waiting on you!" Renji yelled back at the orange haired boy and the rest of their friends sighed. It was just like these two to begin an argument over the dumbest things.

"Hey, there's no need to fight, I'll stay with Kurosaki-kun while you guys find us a spot and then we'll meet you there." Orihime insisted, trying to salvage the peace between the two.

"Come on." Rukia grabbed Renji by the arm and yanked him towards the door and was followed by Chad and Uryuu.

"You don't have to stay." Ichigo told her as he placed the rest of his assignment back in its folder. The ginger haired girl only smiled sweetly and sat down in the desk in front of his.

"But I want to; it's not good to be alone." She insisted and placed her hand over his.

**Ichigo's Inner World**

Zangetsu shook his head and wished at the moment he had earplugs as the screeching of Shirosaki's echo could be heard from every part of the sideways world. He wondered how Ichigo did not notice it.

"What the fuck does she think she's doing? Get your hands off!" Shiro yelled as he saw what was happening between Ichigo and Orihime and it only made him even angrier when she moved closer. His hands clenched into fists wanting nothing more than to smack the girl away. He remembered her very well. She was the one that Ichigo had risked his life for and almost died twice.

"That's it, if he won't tell her, I will!" Shirosaki snarled and disappeared from the sideways world, much to the delight of Zangetsu who enjoyed the peace and quiet.

**Outside**

"You ready?" Ichigo asked Orihime as they were finally leaving the classroom. The girl smiled happily and placed an arm around Ichigo's and began walking out of the room when he stopped.

"Kurosaki-kun, are you alright?" Orihime asked worriedly as she saw Ichigo's eyes roll back into his head and he began to sway slightly. For a moment she thought he was going to fall over, but he caught his footing and kept his head down with his eyes covered by his hair.

"**We'll be fine once you leave us alone**." A distorted voice came from Ichigo causing Orihime to take step back in surprise. That voice was so familiar. She had heard it one other time and that was when Ichigo wore his vizard mask, but it had not formed.

"Ichigo." She whispered and jumped when she finally saw his eyes, black sclera with gold irises. She took several steps back until she reached the chalk board and felt her back press against it. "You're not Kurosaki-kun." She said with a hint of fear in her voice which only increased when that distorted voice turned into a laugh and inched closer to her.

"**You figured that on your own, maybe you do have a brain up there**." Shirosaki grinned down at the girl.

"What do you want? Where's Ichigo?" Her voice cracked slightly and she felt herself shake slightly when he ran his fingers through her hair and then placed it under her chin so they made eye contact. She tried her hardest not to flinch, but seeing those demon eyes on him made her terrified.

"**I know you like king that is why I am giving you this one warning to back off.**" His voice became harsher and his grip on her chin tightened. He tried hard not to laugh as he saw tears form in her eyes. With his other hand he pressed his fingers harshly across her eyes to get rid of the tears. "**You need to understand this girl, King is mine and I don't share my things with other people. I am getting sick of how you look at him and how you tried to kiss him**." Shirosaki spoke and noticed the surprise in her eyes which finally caused his to blurt out a laugh in her face.

"**That's right I know. I saw it all, even if King didn't. You have no idea of how badly I wanted to strangle you right there, but you didn't touch him so I didn't have to touch you. He didn't save you because he had feelings for you; he did it because he knew you couldn't save your worthless self**." Shirosaki jerked her head back and continue grinning as tears fell from her eyes.

"**Remember this every time you look at him and start to having feelings or even think you have a chance with him, all his love belongs to me whether he knows it or not. I know him better than all his friends. I am everything he needs and craves for. All of his hates, fears**-" He bent his head forward so his lips were close to her ear to get the point across. "-**and desires**." She felt a shiver run down her spine as he looked smugly down at her.

"**This is your one warning girl, just like I gave to the other two shinigami, stay away from MY King**." Were his last words before the blackness disappeared from Ichigo's eyes and his head fell forward against the blackboard.

Orihime moved away from him, still feeling slightly shaken. She looked at him and then averted her eyes. She wondered if he knew about how possessive his inner hollow was or if he had the same feelings for the hollow. She would never ask and would keep her distance from him. She knew that would remain friends, but that was all.

He belonged to someone else.

* * *

If your interested, the sort of prequal to this one-shot is Giving In, it will not be posted in here and remain a seperate one-shot.


	2. GrimmIchi: Do Not Disturb

This is a result of my insomnia and my neighbors who have contributed to it from the screaming into the ceiling.

Pairing: Grimmjow/Ichigo

Summary: Ichigo's family needs to learn to mind their own business and not assume who is behind the door.

Warnings: implied-sex, Grimmjow's mouth

* * *

Yuzu walked up the stairs to fetch her brother who had been ignoring her calls to dinner. Perhaps he was busy with his school work or had fallen asleep. Both were possibilities since he seemed stressed the past few weeks. If that was the case she would simply wrap up a plate and save it for later when he awoke and got hungry.

"Oh God!" She heard Ichigo yell from his room and rushed to the door and was about to turn it. Her first reaction was her brother was in trouble, but that soon disappeared when she heard moaning coming from his room and the bed squeaking.

"Oh." She whispered and face turned red when she realized what was going on. She wondered who it was with, she hadn't seen him come home with anyone. She leaned against the wall ignoring the sound of footsteps coming up the stairs while lost in thought. That's when it hit her: Rukia! The girl always got into the house without anyone ever seeing. She always hung out in Ichigo's room and was one of his closest friends.

"Yuzu my beautiful daughter what is taking so long?" Isshin asked his daughter who he found outside Ichigo's door. He was about to take a run and jump through the door to surprise his son when he heard the same thing she did.

"Ichi-nii is…" She didn't know how to finish the sentence and didn't need to. Her father walked up to the door and placed his ear to listen to the moans and bed squeaking from the room.

"That's my boy!" Isshin cheered and Yuzu put her finger to her lips to quiet him. She didn't want Ichigo to find out they have been listening to embarrass him. Tears were forming in his eyes as Yuzu joined him in listening. "I hope I taught him enough. Don't be selfish son think of her pleasure too!" He began to say into the door when Yuzu covered his mouth.

"Shh" Yuzu shushed him and let her hand drop when he finally behaved. Sometimes it felt like she was the mother of the house filled with children.

"I hope he is doing everything right, maybe I should peek in to make sure he is-" Isshin began to say when Karin appeared behind them with a not amused expression on her face. Dinner was late and she didn't even want to know what was happening in her brother's room.

"What are you doing? Leave him alone and let's have dinner." Karin muttered to her family, her odd pathetic perverted family.

"Karin, Ichi-nii is doing the naughty." Yuzu whispered to her sister who didn't look like she cared. None of them noticed that the bedroom had grown quiet during the past minute.

"And dinner is late. I don't want to sit around wanting because he is screwing Rukia." Karin muttered and Yuzu covered her ears when Karin put it like that.

"Oh Masaki, we may soon be blessed with grandchildren!" Isshin cried into the door and hugged it when it slammed open on his face and sent him back. Yuzu backed away innocently as Ichigo appeared in the doorway wearing only a pair of grey sweat pants.

"What the hell are you doing?" Ichigo asked irritated to his family. Karin only rolled her eyes, this was pathetic as she thought before and started going down the stairs. She didn't even know why she stayed there that long.

As soon as she reached the downstairs she walked to the kitchen and for once in her life, felt shock as her mouth fell open. Rukia was standing in the kitchen with the refrigerator open.

"Rukia? How long have you been here?" Karin asked her with slight surprised, but masked it as her normal 'I-don't-care demeanor when she spoke.

"I just got home a minute ago. I was with Orihime shopping for new clothes and we caught something to eat after." Rukia explained and wondered why Karin stared at her. She poked a hole in the juice box she had taken from the refrigerator and took a sip.

The younger girl forcefully closed her mouth and looked at the ceiling. If Rukia was here and with Orihime the whole time, then who was Ichigo with?

Ichigo muttered as he finally scared away his family and shut the door and locked it. Knowing his family, never know when they might burst through the door. He felt arms encircle his waist from behind and was pulled back into a naked Grimmjow.

"Who the hell said you could put your pants back on?" Grimmjow muttered into his neck and rubbed right hand up Ichigo's chest.

"I had to get rid of them or…shit!"Ichigo muttered as the teal haired espada bit into his neck hard enough to draw blood. The worst part was he didn't know if he had any shirts to hide the mark. "Damnit, I said anywhere that is not visible! How am I supposed to hide that?" Ichigo growled as Grimmjow licked over his mark as his lecherous hands moved south.

"I don't give a fuck who sees it as long as they know you belong to me." Grimmjow whispered into Ichigo's ear and felt the orange haired teen lean back into him when his hand found its way into his sweat pants. "If you want to scare off your family, we could go downstairs and do it on the kitchen table." He suggested and Ichigo only rolled his eyes.

"No, I don't need anything else to explain to them." Ichigo replied as he felt Grimmjow shove the sweat pants off his hips and pool at his feet.

"One more round?" Grimmjow asked as he licked up Ichigo's neck and sucked on a patch underneath his ear. He knew every part of the teen's body and what made him ticked.

Ichigo wanted to protest. He was getting hungry and had to face his family sooner or later, but he was having a hard time saying no.

"Fine, one more round." Ichigo told him as the teal haired espada grabbed him and tossed him over his shoulder and dropped him on the bed.

* * *

Please review and tell me what you think. Any flames will help melt the snow :)


	3. HichiIchi: Life Becomes Bone

This idea came from a doujinshi I read a few weeks ago, it was a Ichigo/Shiro one (extremely sad and I don't know the name of it cause I can't find it now!). It was Ichigo and Shiro dying and the one quote at the end was what inspired this fic: "let's become bone together your majesty, your highness, my king, my Ichigo" It was something like that.

Pairing: Shirosaki/Ichigo

Summary: "I'll find you, no matter how long or far, and then we'll never be separated again. After all, what kind of horse would I be if I abandoned my king?"

Warnings: Spoilers for 271, Character death

* * *

Everything had gone wrong and their mission was turning into a bigger disaster than any of them could have predicted. One by one he felt his friend's spiritual pressure disappear and it was when Ulquiorra told him that Rukia was dead that he began to wonder if it was all a mistake. They were supposed to leave with more, not less.

Ichigo had always felt invincible until he had fought Grimmjow and lost, but it only made him want to work harder to get stronger to protect his loved ones and friends. He was still young and at the point in his life where he felt he couldn't be touched. He went against some of the strongest captains in Soul Society and came out alive. He faced so much but it wasn't until he was running away from Ulquiorra with Nel in his arms that he felt the end was coming.

He felt his hollow pulling to release himself from deep inside him, but refused to let him take over. This was his problem and he would deal with it, there was no need to involve Shiro.

"Let me out!" He ignored the hollow as his attention was turned to Ulquiorra who had materialized next to him as if he wasn't running at all. His eyes widened in shock as he felt the kick from the Espada hit him and sent him flying into a building.

He felt it and he didn't know how to explain it. It felt like something inside of him broke and fell out while traveling through the building. He could hear Zangetsu in his mind yelling at him to get up, but Shiro was no longer there. He had only materialized the mask for a split second and now he didn't feel a trace of his hollow anywhere.

His eyes narrowed as Ulquiorra's form appeared in the hole he created. He felt anger burn inside him to not give up. If he could beat him it would be all over, with the strongest Espada down, the rest would be nothing.

He had been wrong. As the Espada continued to gloat about how he would never be able to defeat him he revealed his number.

Four.

After all the hardship in the short battle and power this arrancar possessed, he was only number four? It was this that shattered his resolve, not Ulquiorra's words or when his hand shot forward into his chest.

He felt his eyes go dim as the Espada pulled his bloody hand away and felt the ground coming closer. Words were spoken, but he did not hear them. All he could think about was how he had failed. His friends, family, and everyone who counted on him to protect them.

Shiro didn't know what had happened as he felt Ichigo use his power for a split second before it shattered and he felt himself catapulted out of his inner world and hit a solid wall. He opened his eyes and felt a pain in his head. His pale hand went to his right side and felt blood slipping down.

The first thing he thought was he had gained control over Ichigo's body, but that wasn't it. If it were the case he would have begun to hollowfy, but he looked exactly how he did while in the inner world with Zangetsu. He didn't have time to think as he heard voices from the stones he was thrown behind. One was the Espada freak they had been fighting just seconds ago and the other, Ichigo?

He got onto his hands and knees, feeling pain rack through his body as everything felt so new. He had never been able to gain control for more than a few minutes. A gasping sound from Ichigo startled him as he peeked over the stones to see Ulquiorra's hand through his king's chest. His eyes widened and he felt his hands claw into the stones that were supporting him to stand.

His eyes never tore away as Ichigo descended towards the ground in a thump and the Espada bragged about how he would never defeat him. He felt behind him for Zangetsu, but the Zanpakuto was not there. His hand dropped to his side in rage as he glared at the lucky Espada. If he had his sword he would have butchered the freak for what he did to his king.

When Ulquiorra had finally left, Shiro made his way to Ichigo collapsing along the way. His legs still felt weak and parts of his sides hurt from hitting the wall. He ignored the pain as he clawed on his hands and knees, fingers digging into the dirt of the ground as he made his way to his king.

"King." Shiro turned Ichigo over slowly as saw the teen's life was fading fast. His eyes wandered from the barely lit eyes down to the hole in his chest where black raietsu swirled from it.

A pain began to flare in his chest as he could practically hear a heartbeat's slow rhythm. He didn't know what it was, hollows did not have hearts nor did they feel emotions. Yet he felt sadness and loss even more powerful than rage or anything else.

"Shiro." Ichigo whispered startling the hollow. His eyes looked back at his king who's had tears circulating on the edge of his own. He watched as Ichigo tried to lift his heavy hand up to Shiro, who instantly took it into his own.

"Idiot king." Shiro muttered to hold back his frustration. The entire situation caused him anger, not at Ichigo, but himself. He could have done something, trained Ichigo to use his full potential instead of letting him figure it out himself. Instead he left all the training and words of wisdom to Zangetsu. It was useless wishing now.

"I'm sorry." He heard Ichigo whispered causing the white figure to stare at him in shock. Ichigo had never shown any love or kindness towards him, maybe that was why he was so bitter with him and wanted to crush him whenever the boy did anything stupid.

Tears were running down Ichigo's cheek and were wiped away by Shiro with a gentleness he never displayed before. "It's a little late, king. You're…" The albino began to tell him when he couldn't finish the rest of the sentence. Ichigo already knew death was coming, why remind him.

"I'm sorry I…never listened to…you." Ichigo clenched his eyes shut in pain. How he was still alive at the moment was beyond him. However, from the look of things, Ichigo was forcing himself to keep conscious knowing when he lost it he would be gone.

Shiro remained quiet listening to his king breathe and cough up blood making him wince. He was always the strong one, never felt pain or emotion until this moment. Seeing Ichigo struggle to remain alive was doing something to him. He didn't know if it was because they were now separated he missed the closeness he shared with his king before or the foreign emotions he was feeling.

"I always wanted…to be as strong like you." He coughed causing Shiro's heart to clench. His eyes widened as he brought his free hand up to his chest and felt a steady beat within it. His eyes then immediately looked at the hole in the teen's chest. He passed his heart to Shiro.

"It's why…I didn't accept help from you." Ichigo closed his eyes in pain as Shiro shushed him as he sat up feeling his regeneration taking affect making him stronger. He moved over to Ichigo and pulled his other half into his lap to hold him.

"I love you, Shiro." Ichigo whispered into his ear not knowing if he could hold on much longer. A tear finally sprung from Shiro's eye as he hugged Ichigo close to him, these new emotions overwhelming him. Finally, after all this time he received the acceptance he had longed for from his king and it was at the end. It couldn't end like this!

"I love you, Ichigo." Shiro choked on the words as he leaned down to kiss his king for the first and last time. He felt Ichigo give a small smile as their lips met and opened his eyes to look into Shiro's. There was no sadness within them. He was finally able to rest now that he told his beloved hollow how he always felt.

Shiro felt Ichigo go limp in his arms and his head fall back when he broke apart from the kiss. He brought his kings body close to him in a tight hug as it began to disappear. He didn't move for several minutes, only sitting on the ground that was still stained with blood. He brought his hand up to his eyes to wipe away the tears before he stood up.

He wondered if Ichigo knew he wasn't going to beat Ulquiorra and that was why he released him. Shiro closed his eyes at the thought. He didn't want to drag him down like he felt like he had been doing all along. He knew Shiro was strong, but didn't want to risk it. Instead he gave his heart to Shiro to remind him of his love.

"I'll find you, no matter how long or far, and then we'll never be separated again. After all, what kind of horse would I be if I abandoned my king?" Shiro vowed leaving the area. He had one thing that would forever be on his mind: find and protect his Ichigo.

* * *

Please Review and tell me your thought, all flames will be used as kitty litter


	4. HichiIchi: My Kitty

I got inspired after reading **TealEyedBeing's** fic "A Little Stray Kitty". Though, ever have an idea and it is so cute in your head and when you write it it's not the same, that's what kinda happened with this one-shot.

**Pairing**: Shiro/Ichi

**Summary**: Renji and Rukia bring home a stray neko/Ichigo, but he must pass by their other pet, Shiro, for approval.

* * *

"I don't think Nii-sama is going to like the present I got him for his birthday, maybe I should return it." Rukia told her boyfriend, Renji, as he drove her back to their house. They had spent all day trying to find her brother the perfect present, but none were ever good enough in Rukia's eyes.

"It'll be fine and if not, then he can return it." Renji muttered to her when she swatted him in the arm. For the briefest second he took his eyes off the road to look at her.

"What was that for? I mean come on, admit it, your brother is stuck up. The man looks at me like I'm disturbing him just by being in the room." Renji told her causing her to roll her eyes and look back at the road.

"RENJI!" She screamed as a figure had crossed the road and their car was heading straight for it. Renji's head shot forward and slammed on the breaks. The figure had not moved out of the way and they felt a small bump from the front of the car. "Oh my god, what was that?" Rukia asked and turned to Renji with a worried expression as he put the car in park and got out to see what he had hit.

The red head made his way around the car to find a figure curled into a fetal position and was shaking. He looked back at Rukia through the windshield and nodded to her everything was okay. "Hey, are you alright, I didn't hit you too hard did I?" Renji asked as the figure uncurled himself and sat up.

The first thing Renji noticed was the orange cat like ears that were surrounded by equally bright orange hair. He realized this must have been a stray neko hybrid. He heard that there had been many running around the streets without a home.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to disturb you or injure your car." A timid voice told him and it was then Renji realized that the neko had his ears back and his eyes showed he was frightened. He heard the door click and saw Rukia's shadow coming along the side. The red head turned his attention back to the scared neko who looked like he was ready to be hit by someone and had his head down and refused to make eye contact with him.

"What are you talking about, I was the one that hit you because I wasn't paying attention. You're not injured are you?" Renji asked as he looked over the neko's body, but didn't see any open cuts.

"I'm so sorry, that idiot wasn't paying attention." Rukia bent down next to the neko and smiled warmly at him. "You shouldn't be out by yourself, maybe we can drive you back home." She suggested to the orange haired neko, but he only looked sadder.

"I…I don't have a home." He responded sadly causing his cat ears to move further back. Rukia looked over at Renji and gave him pleading eyes. He looked at her and shook his head 'no' but it did not discourage her. She gave him a pouty lip along with watery eyes which she knew would cause him to crack.

"Why don't you come home with us?" Renji suggested to the neko who looked up surprised by this. No one had ever offered him a home, only kicked him away from their doorstep whenever he tried to find some foods.

"Why do you want to take me to your house?" The neko asked cautiously, not trusting them, but hoping that they were sincere. Rukia smiled slightly as the orange tail began to sway back and force and touched her ankle.

"Well why not? You don't have a home and we're willing to share ours with you." Renji told him and couldn't help but smile slightly when the ears perked up.

"Really?" The neko asked again just to make sure, but his voice couldn't hide the excitement.

"Yeah, but first we need to know your name." Rukia told him and he looked back at her as Renji helped him to stand up.

"Ichigo." He replied before Renji escorted him to the backseat of the car. Once seated back in the driver's seat he looked into the rear-view mirror to see Ichigo looking around happily, obviously never been inside a car before.

After a few minutes of driving, Rukia looked into the backseat to find Ichigo was passed out in sleep with his head leaning against the window. "Thanks for agreeing to take him home." Rukia told her boyfriend who only glanced over at her, not daring to take his eyes off the road again.

"You know Shiro is not going to like this." Renji stated about their white neko at home. "It's bad enough he has a temper, but now bringing in another he'll eat Ichigo alive." He told her, remember many incidents where he had tried to approach the white neko only to be kicked, scratched, or threatened.

Shiro was a very possessive cat, once he found something he likes, no one was allowed to go near it. It was not only items that he claimed, he also took over the second bedroom and if anyone tried to sit near him on HIS couch he would kick or scratch them until they left. If his owners were late for his meals, he would nag until it was served or one of Rukia's Chappy plushies would be held hostage.

Renji originally wanted to get rid of Shiro after seeing how he acted, but Rukia refused. It was her boyfriend's idea to get a neko hybrid to see how they would be with raising another living creature and so far it had not been going good. Of course, Renji blamed it all on Rukia on the fact that she practically gave the house away to Shiro and spoiled him rotten. Things would be most interesting when they brought Ichigo home that was for sure.

They opened the door and allowed Ichigo inside who looked around amazed. It wasn't over the top fancy decorated, but it was still nicer than the dumpster he had been sleeping behind. "Shiro!" Renji yelled causing Ichigo to wince slightly. He looked over at Rukia who smiled at him and told him to sit down.

"We have to be going to my brothers, so I am sorry we can't show you around more. Just make yourself comfortable and don't take any crap from Shiro." Rukia explained to the orange haired neko, who looked hesitate at the chair. He didn't feel like he was worthy of sitting on the chair after still being dirty from the outside and still had old ripped up clothing with dirt spots here and there.

"The little bastard won't come down, just if you see Shiro, ignore him and don't talk to him." Renji warned Ichigo for his own safety. He didn't want the timid neko to become more scared after an encounter with Shiro.

Ichigo watched as they left and sat down on the floor looking around the place happily. He had finally had a home with people who didn't scream or try to beat him like when he was on the streets. Everyone pushed him away or threw stuff at him whenever he tried to find some food. Renji and Rukia were the first people to ever be nice to him and didn't want to lose them.

He heard a hissing noise and looked over to see an almost exact replica of himself with except white hair with black ears and tail starring at him. This must be the one they had been talking about, Shiro. He felt his cat ears go back as the other approached him slowly, eyeing him up and down.

"Who are ya?" Shiro asked as he circled Ichigo. Neither Renji nor Rukia had said anything about bringing home a new pet so seeing Ichigo was a surprise and he did not like surprises. He stopped suddenly to study the other frightened hybrid.

"I-I'm Ichigo." He answered hesitantly and shies away from Shiro as the other neko got into his face and eyed him. He felt intimidated by the white haired hybrid, after all this was his home first.

Shiro watched as Ichigo squirmed away and had his ears pulled back frightened. His first reaction was to scare this intruder away and teach him not to enter HIS home, but his second reaction was of how adorable Ichigo looked while frightened. A small smile formed on Shiro's lips as he leaned closer to Ichigo who closed his eyes in a wince and tried to back up until he felt a lick on his cheek.

Ichigo opened his eyes and stared at Shiro who grabbed him and pulled him close to his chest. This confused the orange haired hybrid, but didn't say anything when he heard Shiro purr in his ear.

"Ya are too cute." He heard Shiro say and hug him again before he felt a nip on his right cat ear. This was very unexpected for Ichigo who reminded himself about what Renji said that Shiro was mean and nasty. It couldn't be the same person that was hugging him. Ichigo smiled slightly as he gazed up at Shiro and nuzzled his head into Shiro's neck and purred. He had finally found the perfect home.

**5 hours later**

"I seriously don't understand why you brought me with; this just proves he hates me!" Renji complained to Rukia as the couple walked through the front door. The party had been a disaster for only Renji, who had been humiliated by Rukia's brother once more.

"I'm sorry, next time you don't have to go." Rukia apologized with a sigh as she looked around and noticed it was quiet for once when they came home. Usually if they were gone this long, Shiro would throw something at them or nag at them until they finally went to bed and locked the door, although there would always be a not-so-nice present waiting in the bed for them.

Renji looked back at her and saw the confused expression on her face. He was about to ask her what was wrong when he remembered about Ichigo. 'Oh crap!' He thought to himself as he raced up the stairs to Shiro's room. He swore if the temperamental neko did anything to the stray, he would be out of the house!

He opened the door ready to yell at Shiro, but all he could do was let his mouth hang open at the sight before him. He heard footsteps coming up the stairs, but did not look over at Rukia as she stared at him with worry. "Is he alright?" She asked as she made her way over.

Renji waved his hand to motion her to come closer and peak inside. She hesitated at first before she stood next to him and gasped. Shiro was resting on his twin size bed with Ichigo curled next to him with his head on his chest. She leaned her head against the doorframe as she smiled at the way Shiro's arms were protectively wrapped around the orange haired neko. A white quilt that Shiro had stolen from the closet laid across them and even with little light; she could tell that Shiro had given Ichigo some better clothing.

"Maybe Ichigo was what Shiro needed." Renji whispered after never seeing their pet act so friendly towards another creature.

* * *

A/N: I kinda consider this my birthday gift to myself (how sad is that -_-), only… 45 more minutes! I might make another one-shot to go along with this, Shiro teaches Ichigo about the house (since they didn't get much interaction)

Please review and tell me whatcha think of the story!


	5. StarkIchi: Bed Buddy

Bed Buddy

Pairing: Stark/Ichigo

Summary: Ichigo wakes up to find a problem in the form of the Primera espada in his bed.

* * *

Ichigo groaned as he rolled over in his bed to the sound of the alarm clock blaring for him to wake up for school. He hit the snooze button as his eyes opened a crack to see he still had time for a quick ten minute nap. He rolled back over to feel breath against his cheek and opened his eyes slightly to see a figure in his bed.

His eyes shot wide open as he sat up in bed in surprise. Sleeping next to him was an arrancar and not just any arrancar, the Primera espada, Stark! He felt himself gulp as the espada didn't even notice that he had woken up. Instead he was still underneath the covers with his head resting on Ichigo's pillow.

"Hey!" Ichigo poked him to try to wake him up, but it was of no use. No matter how hard he jabbed the espada, he remained asleep. This wasn't the first time this had happened. It all started when they went to rescue Orihime and got caught. He remembered being knocked out by Nnoitra and waking up in a bed with the same sleeping espada next to him. Luckily, the captains had arrived and rescued them, but that's when his problem really started.

He didn't know when the espada would show up, but he did it regularly and mostly during the night when Ichigo slept. Now every once in a while Stark would show up and cuddle in his bed and there would be no waking the espada. He didn't understand why out of everyone in the world he had to be chosen as the Primera espada's cuddle buddy. The only explanation he ever got out of the sleeping lump next to him was that he slept better when he was near Ichigo.

"Come on!" Ichigo growled as he shoved the arrancar even harder but it came to no use. No poking, jabbing, or slapping was going to wake him up. Taking the covers he had learned from the past was a mistake. Even when asleep, Stark had fast reflexes and would snatch the blanket back.

The orange hair teen sighed in frustration. He wondered why none of the other shinigami's in the area never came whenever Stark was in his room or if Aizen even realized his top espada was sleeping in the enemies bed. He glared down at the brown haired arrancar thinking of a way to get rid of him. He knew Yuzu wouldn't see him, but he was pretty sure Karin would be able to see Stark and begin asking questions if she entered his room.

During his entire plotting of ways to get rid of the espada in his bed, Ichigo missed Stark opening his right eye and peering at the teen. He yawned before he wrapped his arms around Ichigo's waist and brought him back down onto the bed and rubbed his head against the teens shoulder.

"Worry about it later, go back to sleep." Stark muttered as he cuddled close to Ichigo, not caring if the teen liked it or not. It was the best sleep he had ever had.

Ichigo groaned when Stark pulled him closer until he was pressed against the espada with his breath tickling his neck once more. He turned his head to peer at the alarm clock that showed he had six more minutes. With a small shrug, he turned back to the espada and decided to take a snooze. He would worry about the recurring problem in his bed later. Though he'd never admit it, he also slept better when the espada was around.

* * *

Lame, yes, I know. Just wanted to finally update this yr! I've been trapped (with my parents, which is worse) because of the snow! I swear, first chance I get I am moving to a warm climate where they don't know what snow is!

So how was this one-shot? Good, meh, or why did I waste the last three minutes reading this crap? The next one-shot will probably be Life Becomes Bone 2 or My Kitty Part 2, I haven't decided yet. Also they will be longer than this short thing!


	6. HichiIchi: Life Becomes Bone 2

Pairing: Shiro/Ichigo

Summary: He finally found his aibou, and he was not going to let go.

* * *

The Winter War was still taking place at least that is what he had heard. It seemed both sides were evenly matched with only a few losses. Shiro did not care who won or lost, both sides could kill each other for all he cared. There was only one person important to him and after searching for several months finally found him.

Most souls returned to the Soul Society and became part of the raietsu or were reset with no memories of their previous life. This was a different situation. Ichigo had not been able to travel and became trapped in Hueco Mundo instead of being at peace in the Seireitei. His appearance had changed to his hollow form, but Shiro did not care, he had his aibou back.

Shiro remembered hunting through the forest and killing any hollow that dared to attack him. The Gillians were not much of a problem; it was the Adjuchas that tried to gang up on him. He easily sliced through each of them with his white blade, watching as they disintegrated into the air. Unfortunately, he had overestimated the amount of hollows and they began to get the upper hand until a cero burned three away. A giant lizard like hollow helped him take out the rest of his attackers. He instantly recognized the mask and the tattoos over the hollows body, not to mention the bright orange hair that was sticking out from the back of its head.

Ichigo instantly approached him and nuzzled his large head against Shiro affectionately that was unheard of for any hollow. He must have remembered him somehow or could sense that Shiro was a part of him.

He sat on a broken tree as he watched Ichigo hunt down other hollows for food. It did not disgust him when he slaughtered the hollow knowing he could never feel that way about the teen that had given his heart to him. It was because of him that he had feelings at all and was still getting used to them.

He still kept his appearance of completely white skin, gold over black eyes, and white hair. Although, to some of the hollows in the Menos Forrest, he looked like a human and for that they tried to attack him unsuccessfully. He kept his skills strong even though it was hardly practice against these weak hollows.

He stood up and went over to Ichigo who had finished devouring another hollow and was looking into the distance. He could sense it too. Shinigami had entered Hueco Mundo's desert and were heading to Las Noches. Shiro placed a hand on Ichigo's head and began to pet his orange hair as the hollow wrapped his tail around Shiro to bring him closer.

"Don't worry, aibou, I won't let them come near you." Shiro swore to Ichigo, not knowing if he understood or not. It was one thing that had confused him. Most hollows could talk whether intelligent or not, while Ichigo was only able to growl or make other noises.

Shiro wondered if Ichigo's old friends noticed he was gone and mourned him. Did they feel the same devastation he had when the teen disappeared from his arms? It didn't matter because they would never see him again. He didn't care if he was being selfish, he swore he would protect his aibou and that was what he planned to do. Knowing the shinigami, if they saw Ichigo at the moment they would try to kill him on sight. They did not deserve to be in his aibou presence and he would kill any who dared to approach him.

Ichigo made a slight growling noise as his tail loosened around Shiro. The white haired man gave a small smile before he traced the red lines on the mask. "I think it's time, Ichi." Shiro said as his hand traced around to the white right side of the mask and tore part of it off.

He took a step back as a screeching noise escaped Ichigo before he was engulfed by a bright white light. Shiro placed a hand over his sensitive eyes until the light died down. He hoped that he had done it right. After a run in with arrancar Nel, she said that for a hollow to become an arrancar part of their mask had to be broken off or use the Hōgyoku. He did not feel like breaking into Las Noches to steal the small gem from Aizen and instead decided to use this method. Besides, Ichigo was as strong as he could get and didn't want him to get too powerful to draw attention to himself.

When the light died down, he saw a familiar naked figure lying on the ground shivering. Shiro took off his haori and placed it around Ichigo's shoulders to keep him somewhat warm and covered until he could find another clothed being and takes its clothes.

Ichigo looked up at him in confusion, the same wonderful chocolate brown eyes that were filled with sorrow last time he saw them. Shiro smiled down at Ichigo and wrapped his arms around him to bring him close. Half of the mask remained on the left side of Ichigo's face, but he did not care. His aibou was perfect and nothing could change that.

"Shiro," Ichigo whispered as he hugged the white hair man closer to himself. Most, if not all, of his memories had been wiped. He did not remember his family, friends, or anything about his life before. The only thing he knew was this being beside him protected him now and before his memories had disappeared. The white haired man showed compassion towards him and he knew he could trust him.

"Ichigo," Shiro sighed happily as he leaned his head into the soft orange hair and kissed his aibou's head. He finally had him back. He may not have been the exact same as how he was before, but this was their new start. They could remake their memories together and ignore the outside world. Shiro knew he would keep his promise to protect Ichigo, even if his life depended on it and to him, Ichigo was worth it.

* * *

A/N: I just can't take sad ending; they leave me depressed so here's a happier ending to Life Becomes Bone. As for My Kitty Part 2, it will be up in a few hours. Also thanks to everyone that has reviewed this story! I hope everyone is enjoying reading these as much as I have fun writing them!


	7. HichiIchi: My Kitty 2

Pairing: Shiro/Ichigo

Summary: Shiro tries to teach Ichigo and an enemy shows up that Shiro does not like.

* * *

It had been over a week since Rukia and Renji had brought Ichigo home and their new pet was adapting nicely to his new home. It also helped to have Shiro around him, who showed him around and how things worked. The only main downside was neither human were allowed to approach the orange haired hybrid without being attacked by Shiro. The white haired cat had become very protective and obsessed with his new companion and no one was allowed to touch Ichigo except him.

"Idiot," Shiro called to Renji who turned around from the refrigerator and glared at the cat. So many times he wanted to toss him outside into the snow, but knew Rukia would only let him back in or he'd find a way himself. Ichigo was sitting next to Shiro at the table with his orange tail swinging back and forth. He felt bad for the man that had willingly allowed him to enter his home, but Shiro assured him that the red head was used to it and otherwise the guy would begin bossing them around.

"Get us some food!" Shiro ordered to Renji who turned back into the refrigerator and acted as if he was looking around.

"Please." Ichigo added and Shiro shook his head at the other cat. He then grabbed Ichigo and brought him into his lap before giving him a noogie.

"What did I tell you, you don't need to be polite to them!" Shiro continued holding the struggling Ichigo.

"Sorry, I won't do it again!" Ichigo exclaimed and relaxed when Shiro finally released him, but kept him seated on his lap. He circled his arms around the other neko's waist and brought him closer before purring into Ichigo's neck.

"That's better." Shiro whispered with satisfaction. He didn't even notice Renji had placed two cold sandwiches on the table and had left the room in a hurry, mostly likely to avoid Shiro's wraith. "What the hell is this? I wanted a meal!" He growled and sat back in his chair.

Ichigo frowned before he picked up a sandwich and sniffed it. He didn't understand why Shiro was protesting, it seemed fine to him. He could hear Shiro growling in protest behind him and did the one thing that would shut him up; he turned slightly in the others lap and shoved the sandwich into his mouth.

Ichigo couldn't hold back the chuckle that escaped his lips as he looked at the angry expression on Shiro's face. He watched as the white haired neko spat the sandwich out before glaring at him. "See it's not that bad." Ichigo told him before Shiro threw him off his lap and landed on the floor.

The orange haired cat thought he might have gone too far with Shiro since this was the roughest he had ever been with him, but his mind changed as soon as Shiro landed on top of him. Shiro's face was inches from his own before the devious smile came across his face and he began tickling Ichigo.

"Stop, Shiro!" Ichigo cried out as he couldn't hold back the laugh that escaped his lips. However, the other neko did not let up on his Ichigo and continued to tickle him. It was the only way he could teach him a lesson. He couldn't throw and yell at Ichigo, he did not have the heart to and knew the orange haired neko would get frightened.

"Now, will ya try that again?" Shiro asked as he placed both of his hands on either side of Ichigo's head. He leaned down and his golden eyes looked into Ichigo's brown ones.

"No, I promise I won't." Ichigo finally said as a tear ran from his right eye and down his cheek from the laughter. Shiro grinned down at his Ichigo and licked the tear up with his blue tongue.

The orange haired neko shut his eyes and purred into Shiro. Whenever he was around the possessive white neko, he felt safe. So many had been mean to him in his life, throwing beer bottles at him when he wanted food, kicked at just because he accidently walked in front of some people, and other things that had haunted him. He knew no harm would come to him as long as his Shiro was near him.

"What did you do to the sandwich I gave you?" They heard Renji's voice at the entrance to the kitchen and Shiro glared at his red haired owner who interrupted him. He quickly got up from on top of Ichigo and with a swift kick that Renji hardly had time to brace against, he kicked the red head in the stomach and sent him flying out the door.

"Come here." Shiro motioned with his head for Ichigo to join him. The orange haired neko got off the floor and scrambled over to Shiro's side who placed an arm around him and brought him out of the kitchen to stand before Renji. "You got to make sure this idiot doesn't boss you around. We are a lot smarter than him and if he gives you attitude you got to put him in his place." Shiro instructed Ichigo who did not look so sure. He did not want to be kicked out onto the streets again. Shiro was confident because he never went through the hardship he had and didn't know how terrible it could be out there.

"Don't be corrupting him." Renji scolded Shiro who stuck his tongue out. Neither neko said anything as Shiro pulled Ichigo up the stairs to their room. It was usually around this time, right after lunch, though neither had any, that they would take a quick nap so they would be up for when Rukia came home and were able to interrupt their owners alone time.

Ichigo settled himself on the bed, his head resting on the pillow and had a soft smile on his face as Shiro jumped in after him. The white haired neko smirked as he grabbed Ichigo and pulled him closer to him. More purring escaped from Ichigo as he leaned his head against Shiro's chest.

Shiro yawned before he kissed Ichigo on the forehead and shut his eyes. Neither of them saw that Renji had been standing at the door watching the two cuddle. He knew if Shiro saw him he would get his ass kicked and slam the door shut. This was one of the few times he liked the white haired neko, when he was asleep, which made him look adorable, especially when curled up next to Ichigo.

Buzzing from his cell phone interrupted him and he quickly opened it and took a few steps away from the door and headed down the stairs. "Hello." He said into the phone.

"Hey Renji, I am bringing home a surprise." Rukia told him, sounding very happy about whatever she had found. Renji only groaned, knowing it could not be good. The last time she had brought home a surprise it was Shiro and that was the worst surprise.

"What is it?" Renji asked, knowing he would dread the answer. Surprisingly enough, he prayed she would bring home another giant Chappy doll to replace the old one that Shiro had decapitated.

"It wouldn't be a surprise if I told you." Rukia said in a sing-song voice before she hung up. He clicked his phone shut now dreading for his girlfriend's arrival and knew things could only get worse.

Two hours later, Ichigo yawned as he attempted to stretch his arms and legs with little success. Shiro still had him locked to him and could barely move. Slowly, he untwined the other neko's arms from around his waist and sat up. His cat ears perked at the sound of the front door closing and heard voices from downstairs. Curiously, he began crawling off the bed when he felt those hands imprison him once again and pull him back into Shiro.

"Where are ya going?" Shiro asked Ichigo as he held him close and playfully nipped at the orange ear.

"I think Rukia's home, I heard her and Renji talking downstairs." Ichigo answered as he tried to crawl away and was successful when Shiro released him. The white haired neko stretched before he got off the bed and both stopped at the entrance to their room. They could hear Renji and Rukia arguing and just sat there to listen.

"What are you thinking? This is a stupid idea, I mean look!" Renji's voice almost sounded like it was in a panic. Shiro chuckled while Ichigo cocked his head to the side wondering what could be so terrible.

"But I had to take him, the poor thing was all alone and frightened." They heard Rukia plea and sounded pathetic.

"He doesn't look frightened to me." They heard Renji grumbled and slowly they made their way over to the top of the stairs to see what the two were arguing about.

"But I figured since Shiro is getting along with Ichigo so well, maybe he would do well with another friend." At hearing what Rukia said caused Shiro to halt and narrow his eyes. The black haired midget had better not have done what he thought she did.

"I don't think so, I mean he isn't really friendly with Ichigo, he is more obsessed with him." Renji replied when the couple noticed their two neko hybrid's sitting at the top of the stairs, obviously up from their nap.

"Ichigo, Shiro, come here." Rukia held out her hand to them. Shiro went first making sure to keep Ichigo behind him; who knew what the crazy girl had brought home. He stopped in his tracks and placed an arm out to stop Ichigo from going any further.

Standing behind Rukia and Renji was a much taller neko hybrid with short blue hair. Upon spotting the other two neko's, he eyed them over and grinned slightly as he spotted the one with orange hair who blushed slightly when looked at. That one would be an easy target. "This is Grimmjow; he is going to be staying with us from now on." Rukia introduced to the two proudly, not caring if Renji wanted Grimmjow to stay or not.

Grimmjow prowled forward towards the two, but Shiro kept his eyes narrowed and Ichigo behind him. He didn't like how this guy was looking at his Ichigo and it caused his instincts to take over and hug Ichigo close to him and hiss at Grimmjow to send a silent warning.

_Mine, back off_

* * *

A/N: I am planning on turning the My Kitty one-shots into a series; I got so many ideas for them to do, mainly with their biggest obstacle that just arrived. Thanks to everyone who has reviewed and I hope you enjoy this one-shot.


	8. KariyaIchi: Seducing the Enemy

This one was a request pairing by **Golden feathers Edward****.**

Pairing: Kariya /Ichigo

Summary: Ichigo learns that seducing the enemy can have just as good results as fighting. Spoilers for anime episode 108

* * *

Ichigo watched stunned as Captain Kuchiki and Yoruichi fell to the ground from Kariya attack. He couldn't believe it; both had or were captain class shinigami and fell so easily. He felt himself grow more restless and he turned towards the smug look on the white haired man's face. He questioned if he could beat this man that planned on destroying everything.

Ichigo closed his eyes for a second before they snapped open again with more determination than before. He had to protect his friends, there was no other choice. If he didn't defeat Kariya, many innocent lives would be endangered. He raised Tensa Zangetsu in his hands before he shunpoed next to Kariya and sliced at his midsection.

The leader of the Bounts blew off his attack as if it was nothing. The weapon on his arm cracked with yellow lightening flashed as Ichigo tried to strike again and pushed against the white haired man. Slowly, he was making progress in pushing the other man back with his heels digging into the dirt. A trickle of sweat dropped from his forehead and down onto his arm and that was when he smirked at Ichigo.

"You don't stand a chance in beating me." Kariya laughed before he shoved Ichigo back with a massive force that sent the shinigami flying back. The substitute shinigami landed face first in the dirt with his hand still clutching onto Zangetsu. He quickly tried to get up, but a foot smashed down onto his back causing him to crash back down. He huffed as he tried to struggle to get up, but it was of no use.

Suddenly, a hand grabbed him by the collar and brought him face to face with Kariya and the other hand held his arm that his Zanpakutou was in. He tried to bring the sword forward when he felt it ripped out of his hand and tossed to the side. He snarled as he was jerked forward in front of the arrogant bastard.

"Don't worry; I do not plan on destroying such as fascinating creature such as yourself. We are alike after all." Kariya stated as he tilted Ichigo's chin to turn his face to the side as if inspecting the boy. He really was a remarkable creature, such power and determination, unfortunately it was turned towards those who would only use and discard him. He chuckled to himself, that would never happen now.

"What are you talking about?" Ichigo snarled as his hands wrapped around the one supporting him up.

"I plan on taking your with me after I destroy all of Soul Society. You shall walk with me for the rest of eternity." Kariya explained though Ichigo looked like he was either going to laugh or punch the leader of the Bounts in the face. There was no way he was going to allow him to destroy all of his friends and join him. He saw out of the corner of his eye behind Kariya that Byakuya had awoken and was getting to his feet. He knew if he could distract the white haired man a little longer then perhaps the sixth captain could kill him.

He really hated himself for what he was about to do and sighed. "Where would we go? I mean being together for all eternity would get kind of boring." Ichigo asked, trying his best not to sound fake and didn't know if Kariya bought it. However, when the white haired man smiled softly at him he figured he might have.

"There will be plenty of things for us to do, my love." Kariya replied as he bent forward and captured Ichigo's mouth with his own. Ichigo's eyes widened slightly before he kissed back. He didn't know what caused him to do this, maybe it was just a distraction or those warm lips against him that made him moan. He glanced to the side quickly and saw Byakuya was standing there and watching them.

Ichigo wanted to break away from Kariya and yell at the captain, but instead continued to kiss him. When he finally released Ichigo and pulled apart slightly, a sword went through his chest and a shocked expression filled his face. Byakuya finally decided to take action instead of gawking at them and killed the white haired man. Kariya never took his eyes off of Ichigo as he felt himself disappear. He raised his right hand out and began reaching for the young man as if wanting to take him with him.

Ichigo looked up at Byakuya and felt a blush spread across his cheeks. The other man had seen him kiss the enemy and wondered what thoughts were running through the captain's mind. "Um, I don't normally do that." Ichigo told the man who looked down at him before he turned away with no expression on his face.

"It is none of my business how you defeat your enemies." Byakuya stated as he continued to walk off and check on Yoruichi who was still knocked out.

"IT'S NOT LIKE THAT!" Ichigo shouted with his face turning even redder than before. Great, now what were the rest of the captains going to think of him? He had to seduce his enemies to win. He covered his face in embarrassment, not even caring anymore that all of Soul Society had been saved.

_It wasn't that bad of a kiss._ He thought to himself before he got up and left.

* * *

A/N: Next will be My Kitty Part 3 When Grimmkitty moves into Shirokitty's territory (Ichikitty).

Please Read: at the moment all of my others fics are going through a poll, but this one is not allow to participate due to it never ending. So I was wondering if people wanted to have me update this fic one a week on a certain day, or just update randomly whenever.


	9. HIchiIchi GrimmIchi: My Kitty Part 3

Thanks so much to everyone who has reviewed!!!!!!

Pairing: Shiro/Ichigo

Summary: Their home has been intruded by Grimmjow, now Shiro and Ichigo have to deal with the annoyance who has his eyes on Ichigo.

* * *

It had been not a pleasant week for Ichigo or Shiro. Their new companion had been following them around every chance he got until Shiro would throw something at the taller neko and tell him to back off. He had learned his lesson the second day that Grimmjow could not be trusted around Ichigo. He left the two in the kitchen to use the bathroom and came back to find Ichigo huddled in the corner with Grimmjow licking his neck. Never had their owners seen Shiro so furious. He jumped on Grimmjow's back and clawed and ripped the blue neko's hair out until Renji got them separated.

At the moment both were in their room with Ichigo sleeping and Shiro watching over him. He didn't trust that Grimmjow wouldn't try to sneak into the room and try to steal Ichigo for himself. He forbid the tall neko from entering HIS room. Though, he preferred Grimmjow sleep in a box twenty miles away on the train tracks. No one touched his Ichigo!

Movement next to him caused him to look down to see Ichigo yawning and stretching his limbs slightly. Sleep still filled his eyes as he looked up at Shiro and a soft smile spread across his lips. The white hair neko purred softly as he ran his fingers through Ichigo's hair. Ichigo closed his eyes and enjoyed the scratching, especially when the white fingers moved behind his ears. The two were enjoying each other's company until the sound of their stomachs rumbling broke them apart.

"Come on, let's get something to eat." Shiro suggested as he hopped off the bed and glanced down at his companion who was now looking at the door with fear in his eyes. He didn't want to encounter Grimmjow again. He didn't know why the blue haired neko lusted after him, but it made him slightly more afraid of him. Shiro was a different story; the other pampered him and made him feel special, where as with Grimmjow he wanted something else.

"Um, I'm not that hungry." Ichigo replied as he scooted back into the bed. Shiro narrowed his eyes before he reached down and grabbed a hold of Ichigo's arm to haul him up. He was not going to allow his Ichi to stay in bed all day just because he was afraid of the tomcat down stairs.

"Don't worry; I'll protect ya if he comes near." Shiro vowed causing Ichigo to blush. He didn't like being so weak and relying on Shiro to protect and save him, however he knew against Grimmjow, he didn't stand a chance.

They opened the door and walked down the hall to go down the stairs. They soon reached the empty kitchen and Ichigo took a seat at the table while Shiro raided the refrigerator. It was quiet this time of day since Renji and Rukia were at their jobs and they did not know or care where Grimmjow was. "Perfect" he heard Shiro say with the slam of the fridge and walked over holding two plates that were wrapped and most likely their owner's dinner.

"Are you sure we can have that?" Ichigo asked as he looked down at the plate feeling guilty. He didn't want the two humans to be mad at him. Shiro rolled his eyes before shoved Ichigo's face into the plate of food.

"There now ya gotta eat it." Shiro told him as he sat down next to Ichigo so he was facing the door. He didn't want Grimmjow to sneak in without him knowing. His white tail swung back and forth in annoyance. He hated Rukia for bringing Grimmjow home. This place had been perfect and she went up and ruined it because she thought Grimmjow was a poor kitty who needed a place to stay. He silently hissed and vowed to get revenge through Chappy one of these days.

He glanced to the side and couldn't help but smirk when he saw Ichigo wiping off the sauce from the spaghetti he had splattered in his face. He then began to eat the long noodles that made Shiro lick his lips and take a bite from his own plate. It was fairly entertaining watching Ichigo try to eat the long strands that he kept slipping out of his mouth.

Ichigo grabbed a hold of a long piece of spaghetti and began to suck it in when he felt a slight tug at the end. He looked up and found that Shiro had abandoned his own plate and was not biting off the other end of the noodle. They bit away at the strand until their lips were about to touch when they heard a voice coming from the door.

"Ain't that cute," Grimmjow snorted as he walked forward. Shiro snarled and turned to face the blue haired neko while Ichigo had spat his food out in surprise and backed into Shiro.

"No one invited ya!" Shiro hissed at him and held Ichigo close to him. He didn't like the way Grimmjow was eyeing the orange haired neko and vowed if he came closer he would bite his hand off.

"Don't need your permission." Grimmjow shot at Shiro as he walked forward and sat across from Ichigo, eyeing him up and down. Just seeing how vulnerable and scared he was made Grimmjow want to grab and take him up to the bedroom. He knew he would have to wait until Shiro was not around before he could pounce on his prey.

"Come on, Ichi." Shiro pushed Ichigo away from the table and they proceeded to go back up stairs. It didn't matter where they went as long as it was as far away from Grimmjow as possible. He wanted to beat the shit out of the annoying jerk, but didn't want to risk being distracted and Grimmjow running off with his Ichigo if he lost.

"Don't worry, I'll sneak back down later and get us some more food." Shiro purred to Ichigo as he rubbed his face against the other neko's neck. They plopped down on their bed and turned the television on. Nothing seemed of interest and so they kept flipping through the channels until they heard a noise from downstairs.

"Tch, idiot," Shiro growled and got up. He walked over to the door and opened it slightly when he heard Renji's voice from downstairs. The red head was an idiot, but he could be reasoned with. Perhaps with a few threats, he would see things Shiro's way and want to get rid of Grimmjow. He turned back to Ichigo who finally found something decent to watch on TV. "Ya stay here and don't open the door until I get back." Shiro warned him and waited for Ichigo to nod his approval until he got back.

Ichigo leaned against a pillow to make himself more comfortable as he watched a group of people enter a supposed haunted house. It was better than nothing he guessed, but was still feeling slightly bored. He wished Shiro hadn't left, but he knew he wouldn't be gone long. He felt his stomach rumble and a sudden urge to use the bathroom developed. He squirmed uncomfortably on the bed until he couldn't take it anymore. He had to leave the room. He rushed over to the door and peered out; looking around to make sure the coast was clear before he dashed down the hall to find the bathroom. He closed the door behind him but not before checking one last time to make sure no one had followed him.

He relaxed as he felt much better and though perhaps it had been the spaghetti that had upset his stomach. He flushed the toilet and went over to wash his hands when the door opened slightly. Ichigo looked up into the mirror and he felt himself freeze at the sight of Grimmjow standing behind him. What was worse was the sound of the door locking. He cursed himself for forgetting such a simple task and quickly backed away from the taller neko.

"We never really got to introduce ourselves." Grimmjow took a step forward causing Ichigo to take another back until he felt the shower door behind him. He felt his arms and legs shake from fear that he tried to hide.

"W-we met already…you attacked me…the other night." Ichigo stuttered feeling more panic rise in his chest now that the blue haired neko was standing in front of him. They both heard yelling from down the hall and figured that Shiro knew Ichigo was missing. The orange haired neko gulped and hoped Shiro could break the door down to get to him before anything happened. Seconds later, pounding on the door echoed through the bathroom, but Grimmjow ignored it.

"That's right; I never got to even start." Grimmjow grinned down at him before he grabbed Ichigo by the arm and pulled him forward so his head was resting against the taller neko's chest. He tried to squirm out of his grip, but it was too firm. He didn't want to be held by Grimmjow, only Shiro, who was still unable to help him at the moment.

"Start…what?" Ichigo asked, though not sure if he wanted the answer or not.

"To claim you as my mate," Grimmjow answered.

* * *

A/N: Sorry, I know I am going to hell for the cliffhanger, but it seemed like the perfect spot to end. So, gotta wait till next installment :)

Future One-shots: There will be a Muramasa/Ichigo; another Aizen/Ichigo, and a Valentine's Day Hichi/Ichi and whatever other comes to mind or is suggested.

Thank you for reading and please review!


	10. MuraIchi: Hands Off!

I had two requests to write a Muramasa/Ichi fic (**Comet1234** and **Kyuubiluver**). Thanks to everyone that reviewed!!!!!! I have a Grimmjow plushie if anyone wants him before Ichithing and Shiro plushies attack him after they are done with Ulquiorra.

Pairing: Muramasa/Ichigo, hint of Zangetsu/Ichigo, and of course (he who invades all my fics) Hichi/Ichi

Summary: Ichigo takes Muramasa as a second blade instead of killing him, this brings competition for Zangetsu. Slight spoilers for 255, though I did change some stuff cause otherwise it wouldn't be fun.

* * *

It had been two weeks since the chaos with the Zanpakutous came to an end. All had returned to their rightful owners and Muramasa's short reign of terror came to an end. During the final battle, Ichigo had a chance to end the Zanpakutou's life by simply killing him. He found he couldn't do it. Muramasa had been abused by Kouga and only wanted to please his master, but in the end that hadn't even been enough. All he knew was pain and took pity on him. So instead of killing him like so many wanted, he took him on as a second Zanpakutou.

None of the captains had heard of another person's Zanpakutou finding a new owner until now. It was one of the rarest occasions in their history, but as long as Muramasa stayed out of trouble, he could live.

"Where is my master?" Muramasa asked Zangetsu in Ichigo's inner world. The orange haired teen had not made an appearance in two days and he was beginning to worry. This world was still new and it was taking some time to get used to. Ichigo had shown up more since obtaining Muramasa, which only usually happened when he was near death.

Zangetsu explained everything about Ichigo's inner world to him, but still felt a bit jealous at the fact that he had to share his wielder with someone else. "He does not usually show up unless he is in danger or to be taught something new." Zangetsu explained briefly. He noted that it hadn't rained for quite some time, but that couldn't be due to Muramasa.

"But he said he would come every other day to see me, it has been three days." Muramasa explained, not noticing the rare annoyed look Zangetsu shot him. He was beginning to worry that he might have angered Ichigo.

"Master!" Muramasa called to the sky, but received no answer. He began pacing back and forth worriedly. He couldn't think of anything he had done to anger Ichigo. Every time the teen arrived, he always bowed and respected his master, which was more than he could say for the others. His eyes suddenly shot open when he realized what the problem was. He raised a long nailed finger at Zangetsu and narrowed his eyes.

"You must have angered him and now he will not show up." Muramasa claimed in a serious tone. Zangetsu sighed and looked up at the sky, for once he was hoping for rain.

Zangetsu turned away from his new annoying companion and closed his eyes, trying to meditate. He could hear Muramasa's footsteps walk back and forth around him with small comments coming from the other Zanpakutou. A sudden shift in the air told him that another presence arrived and he did not have to open his eyes to know who it was.

"Master, it is good to see you, I was beginning to worry." Muramasa walked up to Ichigo and hugged him close. Zangetsu opened his left eye to peer at the scene of Ichigo being hugged by Muramasa and he felt a tinge of jealous swell up inside him. Ichigo was his shinigami first before this guy moved in. He tried to remain calm and collected, but when he saw the two of them disappear he started hunting for them. He vowed he would challenge the other Zanpakutou as soon as he found him.

In the distance, Ichigo and Muramasa appeared on a building far away from Zangetsu. Muramasa held Ichigo's arms in his hands and stared at the boy that had rescued him. He owed him his life; otherwise he would have disappeared forever.

"Ugh, hi, I was just checking in to see…" Ichigo began to say when Muramasa brought the teen's head to his chest. Ichigo felt the Zanpakutou's hand on the back of his head keeping him close so he couldn't back away. It was creepy to say the least.

"I was worried I had done something to anger you, I am sorry if I did anything, Ichigo-sama." Muramasa plead as he stroked the orange locks of hair.

"No, I was just busy with school. My teacher gave us big project to do and it took a lot of time. And don't call me 'Ichigo-sama', Ichigo is fine" Ichigo explained as he tried to pry himself away from the taller man without any luck.

"That is horrible. Why don't you let me take care of her?" Muramasa suggested and finally allowed Ichigo some room. The vizard took a step back.

"No, it's alright. No need to get involved with my personal matters. I was actually wondering if you would train me how to use your powers?" Ichigo asked him and saw the Zanpakutou's eyes grow wide and a smile spread across his face. He took a step forward and wrapped his arms around Ichigo's waist.

"It would be my honor, Ichigo." Muramasa whispered into the teen's ear, sending shivers down his spine. Ichigo felt the other's arms wrap tightly around him before his hands drifted lower to cup his ass. He jerked back, but Muramasa held firm before he started kissing Ichigo's neck.

He knew that the Zanpakutou had feelings for him; it was the main reason why he got pulled into battle with the taller man to begin with. He remembered the battle going horribly wrong when Muramasa had gotten the advantage and paralyzed his arms and legs. The Zanpakutou approached him and caressed his face before kissing him. If it hadn't been for Zangetsu, who knew how far Muramasa would have gone.

"Ugh, I didn't mean this type of training!" Ichigo stuttered as he tried to jerk back when an arm grabbed Muramasa and pulled him away from the teen. Ichigo, no longer having support, fell backwards and saw Zangetsu glaring at the other Zanpakutou. He'd never seen the old man this mad before.

"Do not touch him!" Zangetsu moved to stand in front of Ichigo, ready to attack at any given notice. The boy was his first and he was not sharing with this dress wearing sissy.

"No one asked for you to interfere. He wanted me to teach him so I will." Muramasa insisted. Ichigo rubbed his head wishing he hadn't visited today.

"He wanted to learn how to use your powers, not how to make out. If you continue to harass him, I will destroy you." Zangetsu warned, refusing to move out of the way.

"If you remember, I was able to control your mind not long ago. What chance do you have against me?" Muramasa stated and pointed a long finger at Zangetsu.

"That will not work this time," Zangetsu said and materialized a large blade in his hand before he charged at Muramasa. The two started battling over Ichigo and the teen backed away. This was not at all what he wanted. He tried to break the two up, but they refused to listen. Finally he sighed and sat down on a window until they decided to give up.

Sitting five buildings away, a white figured watched the two Zanpakutou's argue and shook his head. It had been entertaining at first since Muramasa had arrived. He had someone new to beat the crap out of, and most of the time Zangetsu allowed him to go farther than he would with King.

Then he got annoying with his constant worshipping over King and it made him sick. And of course King was not helping by all the special visits he made.

Hichigo shook his head as Muramasa grabbed a hold of Ichigo and held him close. His eyes narrowed when he started kissing King's neck and was broken up by Zangetsu (thankfully). The new guy was a total kiss ass and needed to be taught a lesson, but not right now. No, he would wait until King was fast asleep or distracted by one of his idiot friends. Then he would beat the pansy into the ground to deliver one important message:

Nobody touched HIS King!

* * *

A/N: there probably will be a few more Ichi/Muramasa one-shots due to 255, there were so many yaoi scenes I lost count (also helps if you watch the raw version and make up your own subs XD) Next up will be My Kitty Part 4: Will Grimmkitty claim Ichikitty as his, or will Shirokitty break in and kill Grimm.


	11. HichiIchi GrimmIchi: My Kitty Part 4

Thanks to everyone to reviewed, favorite, and alerted this story!!!! You guys are so awesome!!!

Pairings: GrimmIchi, HichiIchi

Summary: He invaded his home and tried to take his Ichigo away, now Shiro is mad and Grimmjow better watch his back.

* * *

To say Shiro was pissed was an understatement; they would have to come up with a whole new word to describe how livid he was. He was being kept out of the bathroom where Grimmjow was with HIS Ichigo. Alone! It was not acceptable and he swore the blue haired bastard would never walk again when he got done with him.

The white haired hybrid scratched and pounded at the door, but was not making any progress at getting in. Who knew the idiot newbie knew how to use a lock. Right now none of that mattered until he knew Ichigo was safe and the other hybrid was six feet under. He ignored the footsteps coming up behind him and when a hand landed on his shoulder, he clawed it.

"Ow, damnit, what is wrong with you! What the hell did you do to the door?" Renji shouted at Shiro as he held his injured and bleeding hand against his chest. The cat refused to acknowledge him until he glared at the red head and grabbed him by the collar of his shirt.

"He is in there with Ichigo!" Shiro yelled as he slammed Renji's head into the door to see if that would magically open it. He knew it probably wouldn't work, but it still made him feel slightly better. He took note that Renji did not lose consciousness and figured this would be a good method to use on Grimmjow. He wanted him awake when he tortured him.

"Shiro…Shiro!" Rukia called to get his attention and let Renji go, but he ignored the midget. Unless she had a way to get Ichigo out, he didn't want to listen to her. It was her fault anyways for this whole mess. If she had minded her own business and left Grimmjow in the gutter where she found him, Ichigo and him would be in bed cuddling as this moment.

With one last slam into the door, Shiro dropped Renji and began pounding into the door again. The red head slid down to the ground, feeling like he had a massive headache. Rukia bent down next to her boyfriend and helped him stand up. "We have to help him." Rukia instructed him and he looked at her like she was nuts.

"He just slammed me into the wall, I might have a concussion because of him and you want me to help him?" Renji growled at Rukia who narrowed her eyes.

"Don't think about Shiro, think of Ichigo. He hasn't been here that long and is still frightened and now with Grimmjow in there, who knows what will happen." Rukia told him and Renji nodded. He did like Ichigo better than Shiro. If he could, he would get rid of Shiro and keep Ichigo instead if the orange neko didn't protest. Renji stood up and began helping Shiro break the door down.

Inside the bathroom, Ichigo was trying to push himself away from Grimmjow, but he was still trapped with the shower door behind him and Grimmjow in front. The sound of Shiro's yelling gave him hope that he would be rescued, but he didn't know if Shiro would make it in time.

He tried to push his shirt back down when Grimmjow started lifting it up. He gave a small cry when Grimmjow took his wrist and held it to the side as he allowed his other hand to travel up Ichigo's chest and caress it. "Please stop," Ichigo whined trying once again to break free.

"Shush, you'll only make things more difficult for yourself." Grimmjow whispered into his ear as he pushed Ichigo against the shower door and began licking the orange neko's neck. He tasted so good, just like his name: strawberry. His fingers traced around Ichigo's nipple and felt the other try to get away once more. It amused him how the smaller hybrid thought he had a chance. Once Grimmjow saw what he wanted, he took it. He didn't give a rat's ass if Shiro was outside the room or not, in fact, it made things better.

He pinched Ichigo's nipple causing the boy to cry out that did not go unnoticed to those behind the door. "YOU BASTARD, LET HIM GO! I SWEAR I'LL CASTRATE YOU AS SOON AS I GET MY CLAWS ON YOU!" Shiro shouted and began to pound harder. It only amused Grimmjow more. He wondered if the white neko would still want Ichigo after he claimed him.

Grimmjow's fingers danced down Ichigo's skin until they got the waistband of his pants and placed his hand on the zipper and slowly began to pull it down. "Please, don't do this!" Ichigo plead, knowing he could not get away since Grimmjow was much stronger than him.

"I promise you'll enjoy it." Grimmjow said as he brought his lips up to Ichigo's and was about to kiss him when the door busted open. The two looked over and before Grimmjow had a chance to even turn his head; Shiro had latched himself onto his back and began clawing him. Ichigo sighed in relief as he slid down the wall still feeling slightly shaken.

Renji helped Shiro get Grimmjow away from Ichigo and the white haired neko tripped Grimmjow down the stairs and was racing after him. He was not done, he was far from it. He warned the bastard to stay away from Ichigo and he didn't listen! He dug his claws into Grimmjow's shoulders and yanked the pretty boy's blue hair out with his teeth. He ignored the claw marks Grimmjow tried making at him, but luckily Renji was there to help distract him.

Upstairs, Rukia entered the bathroom to find Ichigo still crouched down in fear after what had just happened. She felt terrible for him. She walked over and bent down across from him. "Are you alright, he didn't hurt you, did he?" She asked and he shook his head keeping it down.

"I told him to stop, but he wouldn't." Ichigo muttered his neko ears pulled back. His tail was wrapped around his waist as if to protect himself. Rukia leaned forward and hugged him. She was worried that Grimmjow might have done something to him and knew she'd have to make an appointment to take him to the vet just to be on the safe side.

Renji had finally separated Shiro from Grimmjow and threw the blue neko out of the house. He closed the door and looked down at Shiro who was spitting out blue pieces of hair. He glared up at Renji; he was not done with the stupid blue jerk yet. He was still able to move around and that was not acceptable. He needed to pay for what he did to Ichigo!

"What the hell did you do that for, dumbass? I wasn't finished with him!" Shiro growled at Renji, but the red head did not look intimidated by him.

"Why don't you go check on Ichigo instead of worrying about him?" Renji muttered as he went off to the kitchen to find a bandage for his bleeding hand. After, he had to go the hardware store to replace the door.

Shiro's eyes widened and he immediately darted up the stairs and went into the bathroom to find it empty. He felt himself panic slightly and raced towards his and Ichigo's room to find the orange neko sitting on the bed, resting his head against Rukia's shoulder. Shiro felt jealousy burn in his gut as he moved into the room. Rukia looked over at him and smiled before nudging Ichigo. As soon as the brown eyes looked at him he felt his heart melt. His Ichigo was safe.

Shiro frowned slightly at Rukia and went over and picked her up. He placed her outside the door before slamming and locking it behind him. He turned around to look at Ichigo, who still look shaken up by the event from earlier. Shiro smiled softly as he joined the other neko on the bed and pushed Ichigo back against the bed and climbed on top of him.

"I was so worried about ya; don't be doing anything stupid like that again." Shiro said as he licked Ichigo's cheek affectionately. Ichigo smiled slightly as Shiro wrapped his arms around Ichigo to bring him close. It felt good to be back in Shiro's arms.

"I'm sorry I left, I didn't think he would be there." Ichigo apologized, feeling his insecurity return. He didn't want Shiro to be mad at him for making the mistake.

"I should have taken ya with me, but he is gone now and he ain't ever coming back. I kicked his ass for touchin' ya." Shiro promised to him and kissed him on the lips. Ichigo returned the kiss, feeling slightly better knowing Grimmjow was gone and it was back to him and Shiro.

"Ain't no one ever touchin' ya again." Shiro stated as he slid to Ichigo's side, keeping the orange neko close to him. He petted Ichigo's hair and heard him purr before rubbing his head against Shiro's shoulder. For the first time that day, he felt safe, back in his Shiro's arms.

* * *

A/N: And so, Grimmjow travels by himself until he is picked up by new people who want to adapt him. They take him home where he meets his new mate, Ulquiorrakitty and is called trash 24/7.

Next time on My Kitty (sounds like a soap opera XD) Ichigo is taken to the vet by Rukia and of course Shiro has to come along, next chapter, he ain't going to be much happier either with the sadistic vet (hint, my second favorite pairing), there will also be a Valentine's Day Special of My Kitty coming up too.


	12. UlquiIchi: Shut Her Up!

Thank you everyone who has reviewed this story! 100 reviews, woohoo!!!

I was watching episode 195, where Orihime literally said Kurosaki-kun 18 times in 5 minutes in one episode, I wanted someone to shut her up! That is how this one-shot got inspired ^^

Pairing: Ulquiorra/Ichigo

Summary: He swore if the woman said "Kurosaki-kun" one more time, he would crush her dreams about her beloved Kurosaki-kun.

**Warnings:** . Sorry Hime fans, but there will be some bashing, also slight spoilers for the fight before 350, kinda around 345 in the manga.

* * *

It was the second time Ichigo and Ulquiorra had fought, but this time there was a bigger audience. Ishida and Orihime watched helplessly from the ground as Ichigo blocked Ulquiorra's attack. The young girl that had been kidnapped held her hands together against her chest as she watched her crush fight against the demon that had kept her there. It was just like she imagined it. Kurosaki-kun came to rescue her because he cared for her!

"Kurosaki-kun!" Orihime screamed as Ulquiorra cut the vizard's shoulder. The mask he wore no longer bothered her because she knew he did it all for her. He got stronger for her and once he defeated the espada they would walk hand in hand out of Hueco Mundo forever. Then they would be girlfriend and boyfriend and would eventually get married and live happily ever after.

Ichigo was either not paying attention to Orihime or did not hear her, instead his mind was focused on staying alive against the espada that had killed him once before. Ulquiorra had already gone into his resurrección form and Ichigo knew he should have killed him before he did this. Instead, he allowed it because he wanted to prove to himself that he had gotten stronger. That he could defeat the espada no matter what form or shape he was in. It was a big mistake, especially when the fourth espada went into a second resurrección.

"Kurosaki-kun!" Orihime's voice yelled out and Ulquiorra narrowed his eyes down at the girl that had been his charge since she arrived. She was an annoying thing and he wished he could do away with her at that moment. All she ever did was talk about 'Kurosaki-kun' and how he was going to save her. The girl was obviously delusional and if Aizen-sama had allowed him, he would have killed her the first hour of their meeting. However, Aizen had said as soon as he went to Karakura Town he had no use for Orihime anymore and Ulquiorra could do as he wished with the girl. He planned on making her death nice and slow, and then 'Kurosaki-kun' arrived.

Ichigo crashed against the wall and felt the black thin tail from the demon in front of him wrap around his neck. He glared at Ulquiorra as he tried to break free, but the espada held firmly. Tensa Zangetsu dropped from his hand and crashed against the dirt ground.

"Kurosaki-kun!" Orihime yelled in panic, her hands falling to her sides in fear. Ishida was worried about his friend as well, but made a small annoyed glanced at the girl next to him. It was like she was only able to say one word since they reached the area. He knew he shouldn't have brought her, knowing how she was.

Ulquiorra felt his eye twitch uncontrollably after hearing the woman shout. Even after all this time, it could get to him. He thought of snapping the boy's neck, but then realize it might cause her to go berserk with a bunch of 'Kurosaki-kuns' and feared that worse than death. Beside it wasn't his fault he had stupid friends.

"Kurosaki-kun, Kurosaki-kun, Kurosaki-kun, Kurosaki-kun, Kurosaki-kun, Kurosaki-kun, Kurosaki-kun, Kurosaki-kun, Kurosaki-kun, Kurosaki-kun, Kurosaki-kun, Kurosaki-kun!" Orihime seemed to chant. Poor Ishida was the closest to the girl and felt like finding Ichigo's Zanpakutou and stabbing himself to end his misery.

By now even Ichigo had begun to notice Orihime's cry. It was not only distracting, but annoying. He never realized how whiny the girl was or maybe she had developed it while being in Hueco Mundo. At the moment he thought of calling the battle a drawl and leaving with Ishida and hopefully all of Orihime's horrid 'Kurosaki-kun's' would destroy Ulquiorra. He highly doubted that would happen since the espada had the upper hand at the moment.

"Kurosaki-kun!" Orihime yelled again and now both Ichigo and Ulquiorra were not even in the mood to fight each other. The espada glared down at the girl one last time before an idea popped in his head. He looked at the boy in front of him that the girl was mesmerized with. He would crush her only hope.

Ulquiorra moved forward and grabbed Ichigo by the back of the head and kissed him. The vizard was shocked and freaked out. Even Grimmjow never tried this during their battle and it seemed uncharacteristic for the fourth espada.

"Kuro…" Orihime whimpered not able to finish the rest of the word. Her mouth fell open in shock. Kurosaki-kun was kissing a boy! That was not right, he was supposed to kiss her! She felt a sigh of relief when she saw Kurosaki-kun fighting against the espada and pulled away from him.

"What the hell was that?!" Ichigo shouted, but Ulquiorra's hand covered his mouth and glared at him.

"It is the only way to get the girl to shut up. Do you want to hear her shout your name over like a broken record?" He asked the young vizard who thought about it. It was extremely annoying and he didn't know if he could hear his name be called repeated again. Without hesitation he locked lips with Ulquiorra and brought the espada closer, running his hands through the black silky hair. Ulquiorra wrapped his arms around Ichigo and began removing the torn up material of his haori and let it fall to the ground.

Down below Orihime was in shock while Ishida was watching curiously before he had to hold nose to stop the nosebleed that was forming. While Orihime may have been confused as to why her Kurosaki-kun was beginning to make out with the person who kidnapped her, Ishida thought it was extremely hot.

"Kur…" Orihime mumbled and fainted as soon as Ichigo's boxers landed in front of her. It was best that she did, after all, if she saw what they were up to at the moment, she would have died.

Meanwhile, Ishida picked up Ichigo's boxers and shook his head. There was a tear where the espada had ripped them off. It was a shame, they were nice boxers too. However, this was an easy fix as he reached into his pocket and pulled out a needle and thread and got to work, ignoring the porn show happening above him.

* * *

These ideas keep getting weirder and weirder. *shakes head*

Next up is My Kitty to the vet, and the very late Valentine's Day My Kitty (since I couldn't do it last week cause of test!) and then follows by another My Kitty unless another weirdo ideas pops into mind.


	13. HichiIchi: My Kitty Part 5

Thanks to everyone that reviewed the last chapter! Didn't realize so many disliked Orihime!

Pairing: Shiro/Ichigo

Summary: My Kitty Part 5; Perverted old man staring at his Ichigo, he wanted nothing more than to claw his arms off! Shiro/Ichigo

* * *

"No!" Shiro snarled at Rukia as he held Ichigo close to him. He knew it was fishy when she suggested they go out and he was right. The twisted little midget took a different way, but they still ended up at the vet! He was not going to let Ichigo go through another ordeal because of the black hair girl again. He remembered the veterinarian and hated him.

"Shiro, we need to have Ichigo checked over to make sure Grimmjow didn't do anything to him. Besides he needs to have papers stating he is in health since we adopted him." She told him. He still didn't like the idea, but didn't want anything wrong with his Ichigo.

They reluctantly unbuckled and got out of the car to follow Rukia inside. "Now, don't talk unless I tell you to. Ya can't trust anyone in there. They'll pull on your ears, tail, shine a light in your eyes, and try to take you into the backroom where they stick a needle into you and draw your blood." Shiro warned him and Ichigo felt himself gulp involuntary. He felt fear rush through his being as they walked into the waiting room and Rukia went to the desk. Other hybrids were in the room and starring at him.

"Wh-what is the doctor like?" Ichigo asked Shiro who silently hissed. Obviously, that was not a good sign.

"He's a pervert and will touch you in places. I clawed his ass last time and if he touches you like that, he's a dead man!" Shiro declared and pulled Ichigo down onto the bench next to him and held him close. He shot a sideways glare at the dog hybrid that had bells attached to his hair that was eyeing Ichigo with a toothy grin. Running around his legs, was a little girl with pink hair and tail that began crawling up his leg until she was on his shoulder. If he knew what is good for him, he'd stay the hell away!

Ichigo glanced around the room and saw another dog hybrid sleeping on the bench across from them. He had shoulder length brown curvy hair with one arm draped over his eyes and his mouth was open. A little girl with blond hair was glaring at him and muttering curses how he went back to sleep, again!

Ichigo cast his eyes to the floor and avoided looking around. He felt so nervous, especially after what Shiro had told him about the vet. He heard muttering and looked over to see a neko like them walking behind his master with his head down. A reflection shined off his glasses and he looked over at Ichigo before turning his head away. His tail was curled around his leg and looked as if he was about to cry.

"Now remember to make sure he doesn't pick at the stitches." The lady from behind the desk told the orange hair girl who nodded happily before petting her neko on the head.

"Oh course, I'll watch him. At least now we don't have to worry about him getting m-someone else pregnant." The girl laughed as a blush came to her face and her neko looked even more embarrassed. He was no longer a man!

"Poor guy." Shiro shook his head as the other neko moved by him. He held Ichigo closer and glared at Rukia who was sitting next to them. "You even think about doing that to us, it's the end of you!" He threatened the short girl, who only rolled her eyes. She was so used to Shiro's remarks they didn't even faze her anymore.

"No, neither of you are here for 'that'. Besides, Renji may not like you, but he has a thing against it too." Rukia sighed, remembering her boyfriends face when she brought up about getting Shiro 'fixed' and he didn't hesitate to say no.

"Ichigo" a girl with black hair that was pulled back into a bun called. She smiled when Rukia waved and forced her two pets to follow. "Which one is Ichigo?" The girl named Momo asked confused. Only one pet was scheduled for the appointment and didn't understand why there were two.

"The orange haired one and just ignore whatever the other threatens you with." Rukia told her while casting a glare at Shiro who stuck his tongue out.

"Right this way." Momo said cheerfully, but noticed how scared Ichigo looked. She placed a comforting hand on his shoulder and smiled warmly. "Don't worry, Dr. Aizen is the nicest doctor and he'll make sure nothing bad happens to you." She assured him, but he looked skeptical, that's not what Shiro said!

They were led into a small room where a metal table was sitting in the middle. Ichigo felt his tail curl around his leg in fear. Shiro saw this and grabbed Ichigo and nuzzled his neck for reassurance. Nothing was going to happen. "Why don't you take a seat here and I'll inform Dr. Aizen you are here." Momo told him before she left through a different door and closed it behind her.

Ichigo looked over at Shiro with his ears pulled back. "Don't worry, it'll be fine. Besides we need to make sure you're in good health." Rukia told him, but it still didn't help. All Ichigo wanted to do was go home and curl up in his bed with Shiro right beside him.

A knock at the door almost caused Ichigo to jump off the table. The door opened and a man with brown hair and a single strand falling in front of his glasses walked in with a warm smile. Shiro held back a hiss at the man when eyed the orange haired neko.

"You must be Ichigo, I am Dr. Aizen." He introduced himself and instead of holding his hand out for a handshake, he placed his clipboard down next to Ichigo and grasped his chin in his hand and turned the neko's head. Rukia had to place her on Shiro in order for him not to attack the doctor.

Ichigo ears pulled back further as the man kept inspecting him. "You are quite a beautiful creature; did you get him from a breeder?" He asked Rukia, acting as if Ichigo wouldn't understand what he was saying.

"We found him on the street a week and a half ago and took him in. I had been meaning to set up an appointment, but then other things happened and...OW!" Rukia yanked her hand away from Shiro who had dug his claws into her. Obviously he still held sore feeling about Grimmjow, though she couldn't blame him. The blue haired neko did almost rape Ichigo.

Dr. Aizen didn't seem the least bit concerned about the white haired cat that had clawed the girl. Instead his attention was drawn the beautiful neko in front of him. "As I was saying," Rukia said as she finally got her hand free and held it close to her while shooting Shiro a glare. "We took in another neko and that one got near Ichigo and we need to make sure nothing happened." She said in the nicest way possible that wouldn't cause Shiro to attack her and then the doctor.

"I see." The doctor said as he let go of Ichigo and began examining his eyes. Ichigo kept trying to shut his eyes when a light was flashed in it, but the doctor held them open. He felt a sigh of relief when the light was gone, but then felt the doctor pulling on his cat ears and stuck something inside one of them. He struggled to get free until he felt a comforting hand on his. He looked over and found Shiro standing next to the table to calm him down.

"Well everything looks alright; we just need to draw some blood. Ichigo, if you would come with me to the back room." Dr. Aizen said as he opened the door and watched as Ichigo hopped off the table. He looked a little nervous; he had never had blood drawn before.

The doctor must have either known Ichigo was nervous or wanted to hurry him up because he placed a comforting hand on the neko's back and pushed him forward. "It'll be alright." He assured him, but Ichigo still didn't seem convinced until Shiro took his hand.

"If he's going into the dungeon of doom, I'm going with him." Shiro told the doctor, looking defiant as always. This guy couldn't be trusted and knowing Ichigo, he would listen to whatever he said out of fear.

"Alright then, I suppose it wouldn't be a problem." The doctor said with a hint of annoyance. He escorted the two to the back, leaving Rukia by herself. She wondered if it was a good idea to allow Shiro near scalpels, needles, and other pointy objects. Hopefully there wouldn't be a problem and he knew this had to be done.

Three minutes later, a scared looking Ichigo remerged with Shiro at his side holding him close. He had a bandage wrapped around the bend of his elbow and he seemed to look paler than before. "Are you okay?" Rukia asked Ichigo as he took a seat next to her and placed a hand on his arm.

"It hurt." Ichigo replied, having a new found fear of needles.

"I swear if ya bruise, I'ma cut his-" Shiro began to say when Rukia interrupted him. He did not need to finish that sentence.

"SHIRO! None of that. I'm sure he was as gentle as he could be." Rukia said, defending the doctor. She received a glare from Shiro for the remark, but could care less. Shiro was always pissed off about something.

They waited in the room for the doctor to come back with the blood work and tell them if Ichigo was okay or not. He insisted he was fine; mainly to get out of the scary place, but Rukia refused to leave. Shiro ended up picking Ichigo up and had him sit on his lap and began stroking her arms. It seemed to calm the orange haired neko down a bit and he started to nuzzle Shiro's neck while purring.

A knock at the door signal Dr. Aizen's arrival again and Shiro glared at him. The bastard was too harsh when he drew the blood. He felt himself squeeze Ichigo closer to him when the doctor started eyeing Ichigo with even more interest than before.

"Is he alright?" Rukia asked, breaking the silence. The doctor looked over at her before he looked down at the clip board.

"We ran some tests and they say he is in perfect health." He stated and saw the three let out a sigh of relief. "However we did discover something." He said causing them to stare at him in anticipation.

"He ain't goin' through surgery, known you, ya would butcher him up!" Shiro accused and noticed Ichigo seemed even more scared. He shouldn't have said that. He petted Ichigo's hair to calm him down.

"No, there would be no need for surgery. What we discovered is something very rare. You see most neko hybrids are born the natural way from a female and male, however, there are a few rare cases where a male could carry offspring. From what I know of them, they produce next to perfect litters. I have yet to encounter one, until today." The doctor said, still looking at Ichigo.

Shiro's eyes almost bugged out of their sockets and looked at his Ichigo. It was possible for them to have kittens? He had never thought about being a daddy before, but now knowing it was possible made him love Ichigo even more, if possible. Rukia looked over at the two and shook her head. This could only get worse for her and Renji. Images of little Shiro's attacking her boyfriend entered her mind and caused her to shudder. What was worse was their two pets going at it like bunnies.

"I do not normally do this, but I am just so interested with this creature." Once again, Dr. Aizen referred to Ichigo as if he was an object. "I would like to make an offer on how much you want for him. I will pay any price" He asked Rukia whose mouth fell open this time. She thought about how torn up their house was. Even her brother made comments how Renji could never support her. This could shut him up. She could go back to school, get the limited edition Chappy 4.0, get a new car, and they could go on vacation. So many wonderful ideas popped into her head, but when she looked over at Ichigo, she saw him looking at her with pleading eyes. She didn't know what the doctor had planned for him, and it would be unfair to give him away right after he just started trusting them. She looked over at Shiro and for once he was quiet and looking at her intently.

Rukia swallowed, knowing she could not tell Renji of this what so ever. "I'm sorry, but you do not have enough money for him. He is a part of our family and we are going to keep him!" Rukia stated firmly and ignored the temptation of what he was offering.

The doctor did not show any emotion of anger when he was denied. He told them very well and they were free to go. He watched as they left and saw the white haired cat kiss the orange one on the cheek. As soon as the door shut his eyes narrowed.

No one denied him what he wanted

* * *

Next: like I promised, there will be a Valentine's Day one…just a little late…by a week! I've split it up into two, so one part will be My Kitty and the other is a Valentine's Day one from one of the other stories written in here.

My Kitty Part 6: Shiro and Ichi need some serious fluff time and will get it until the little terror of Renji's friend's kid comes over and wants to play a game of KITTY! (This is an actual game, my cousin played it with my cats when she was little and they hated her guts until they died).

**Thanks for reading, hope ya enjoyed, and please review!**


	14. HichiIchi: My Kitty Holiday

Wow, this is about 2 weeks late... sorry about that!

Thank you so much everyone that reviewed the last chapter!! And a very BIG thanks to **Dream7** for beta-reading the chapter!

Pairing: Shiro/Ichi

Summary: Special My Kitty Valentine's Day.

* * *

Shiro smirked as he looked at the calendar. It was Valentine's Day, and for once he was going to celebrate the useless so-called holiday. He had been planning what he should do for his Ichigo all week. He wanted to make it special for him since he'd had so many traumatic experiences lately. This would definitely take his Ichigo's mind off of recent events, and the best part was that Renji and Rukia were going to be gone for the night.

He opened the door to his room and saw Ichigo curled up on the bed hugging his pillow close. He grinned as he stepped forward and began to run a hand through the orange neko's hair. He knew that eventually this would wake him up, and sure enough, Ichigo slowly opened his eyes. He gazed at him sleepily for a moment before yawning.

"Have a nice nap?" Shiro asked him as he sat down on the edge of the bed. Ichigo wiped the sleep from his eyes and smiled at Shiro.

"Yeah; as long as we're not going anywhere again I'll be fine," he said with a wince, looking down at the bandage on his arm. He sat up and removed the bandage to reveal a tiny pink dot surrounded by a bruise from where his blood was drawn.

"I told that asshole not to bruise you!" Shiro hissed when he saw the bruise. Next time he saw that idiot vet, he was going to claw his pretty face up. No one harmed his Ichigo!

"Its fine; it doesn't really hurt anymore," he told Shiro, who grabbed ahold of him and hugged him.

"It doesn't matter; I don't like seein' ya hurt," he whispered to him. Getting an idea, he pulled back to look into Ichigo's brown eyes. "I think the idiot is serving lunch downstairs; let's go steal it before the midget gets there," he suggested, pulling Ichigo out of bed.

"I don't want to take anything from him; he seems kind of mad when you do," Ichigo stated as Shiro pulled him out of the room and down the hallway.

"He's always mad, and if he tries anything just smack him upside the head like I do," Shiro said, looking back at Ichigo. He'd been hoping that the other neko would have gotten over his fear of being kicked out by now, but then again, with everything that had been going on there hadn't really been any time. Instead, he had found other things to be afraid of.

They reached the kitchen to find Renji artfully placing chicken and vegetables on two plates. Shiro held Ichigo to the side and waited for the redhead to leave. He peeked into the kitchen and saw the red-headed idiot placing the plates on the table and wiping his hands on a towel. He then turned and walked out of the room to go find Rukia.

"Come on." Shiro pulled Ichigo into the kitchen and took his usual spot, grabbing the plate across from him. Ichigo sat down in his spot with a plate already in front of him, and looked at it uncertainly. He still wasn't sure. Rukia had been very nice to him; she was the reason he'd been taken in, and she had kept him when she could have given him up for a lot of money. He didn't want her to regret the decision.

Shiro, on the other hand, had no problem digging into the meal, disdainfully pushing the vegetables to the side. Why the idiot made those was beyond him. He glanced over and saw Ichigo poking at the chicken, still unsure if he should eat it. Shiro shook his head and cut a piece off of his own chicken before placing it in front of the orange haired neko.

"Open up! If ya gonna poke at your food all day I'll feed ya myself," Shiro insisted, shoving the piece of chicken into Ichigo's mouth. Ichigo looked over at Shiro with a hint of annoyance at being force fed until he began to chew and found that the chicken was pretty good. It had a nice peppery and spicy taste to it, but it wasn't overpowering.

He looked down at his food and began eating it. Neither of them noticed their owners had returned and were in the doorway. "Hey, that's not for you!" Renji yelled and took a step forward, ready to pull the cats away from their meal. Ichigo's ears pulled back in fear as Shiro rolled his eyes at the redhead.

"It's fine," Rukia told her boyfriend with a small smile as she stepped into the kitchen.

"But you said that you wanted this for lunch!" Renji protested, glaring at Shiro. This was all his fault. He knew he couldn't leave food in the kitchen unguarded.

"Yes, but I told you that because I figured they would take it as soon as you left, and I thought they would enjoy it," Rukia told her dumbfounded boyfriend. If he'd known he was making dinner for Shiro and Ichigo, he would have placed a laxative in the white-haired cat's plate. That'd teach the little bastard to smack, kick, bite, and call him names.

"No wonder; this is poorly done. Ya could have cooked it better, and I hate vegetables!" Shiro reprimanded Renji, whose eye began to twitch. He seriously thought about grabbing the white neko and throwing him into the snow.

"I think it's good," Ichigo commented innocently, and Renji looked over at him with gratitude. At least someone appreciated his work.

"Come on; we're going to be late." Rukia began pulled Renji with her, but not before giving him a kiss. Shiro threw a carrot at them and smacked both in the head.

"No one wants ta see that; now get lost!" Shiro yelled at them. Rukia glared. She had been kind enough to arrange a meal for him, and this was the thanks she got. She'd remember this next time!

Shiro ignored his owners as they left, and continued eating the chicken while pushing the vegetables to the side. He noticed that Ichigo was eating more now that he knew it was okay. He knew he'd have to teach the orange neko not to be so easily intimidated, but there would be time for that later.

He finished his chicken and looked over to see Ichigo taking a bite of broccoli. Ichigo made a disgusted face. He looked like he wanted to spit it out, but wasn't sure he should. Finally, he just swallowed and stuck his tongue out. "Don't be eatin' that crap," Shiro told him as he took Ichigo's plate and threw it in the sink. He opened the refrigerator and hunted for some dessert, but there was nothing. No cake or sweets. What cheap owners they had! Opening the freezer, he spotted a carton of rocky road ice cream and licked his lips. He pulled it out and set it on the counter.

"What's that?" Ichigo asked as he came up beside him and looked at the container. He'd never had ice cream before and didn't know what it was.

"You'll see. Go check the cabinets and see if there's anything to put on it," Shiro ordered, taking some whipped cream and chocolate sauce out of the refrigerator. He looked over to see Ichigo looking in the cabinets with a confused expression. "Are there any nuts in there?" he asked.

"Yeah," Ichigo replied, pulling out a container and placed it on the counter. Shiro smirked as he reached into the cabinet on the other side of the fridge and took out two large bowls, setting them down next to the ice cream. He grabbed a scoop from the drawer and began scooping ice cream into the bowls. Ichigo looked down at the ice cream and stuck his finger in it. He brought it up to his nose and sniffed it before sticking the finger in his mouth. His eyes grew wide when he realized how good it was, and he was about to repeat the action when Shiro smacked his hand away with the ice cream scoop.

"Not yet," Shiro told him, making Ichigo pout. The white-haired neko nearly caved in and let Ichigo do what he wanted, but he stayed strong. He finished scooping the ice cream and gave the can of whipped cream a good shake before spraying some into both bowls. Then he sprayed some into his mouth for good measure. He looked over to see Ichigo laughing, and an idea came to him. He shook the can again and sprayed his companion, startling him. Ichigo had whipped cream on his face and shirt.

"Ya look good like that," Shiro whispered, putting the can down and licking the whipped cream off of Ichigo's face. He continued to lick it off until he got to Ichigo's lips and he kissed him, driving his tongue inside the other neko's welcoming mouth. They continued to kiss until Shiro began feeling aroused. He pulled away slowly. No. First they were going to finish eating; then he'd have dessert. He made a mental note to bring the whipped cream and chocolate sauce with him.

He turned back to the bowls of ice cream and poured some chocolate sauce into each before adding the nuts Ichigo had found. Ichigo licked his lips, ready to dive into the bowl, but Shiro wasn't satisfied. They was missing something. He opened the refrigerator again and shifted things around until he found a small container of chocolate strawberries hiding behind a bowl of vegetables. So the redhead was trying to hide this from him? Too bad for him! He took out the chocolate covered strawberries and placed them into the bowls of ice cream before finally handing Ichigo his. He chuckled as Ichigo quickly grabbed a spoon and went back to the table, digging into the ice cream as quickly as possible.

He sat down and had just started eating his own ice cream when he heard Ichigo groan in pain. He looked over and saw Ichigo clutching his head, and frowned for a moment before starting to snicker. "Ya can't be eatin' that fast, Ichi, or ya gonna get brain freeze," he warned. Ichigo looked at the bowl of ice cream like it was his enemy. He placed his elbows on the table and held his head to wait out the brain freeze. After that, he ate it very slowly.

Shiro picked up his chocolate covered strawberry and took a bite. He looked over at Ichigo and mused that this was what he must taste like when covered in chocolate. He licked up the juices that slid down his chin before bringing the bitten strawberry to Ichigo's lips. The orange-haired neko placed his spoon down and looked over at Shiro who was smirking at him. He gave a small smile in return and bit into the other half of the chocolate covered strawberry. He was starting to chew it when Shiro met his lips once more. He licked the sweet flavor off his partner's lips before kissing him deeper.

Ichigo pulled back and licked his lips while gazing at Shiro adoringly. He'd a hard life before he came here, but this was all making up for it. "Why don't we finish this and then go back upstairs?" Shiro purred suggestively, and Ichigo nodded happily. They finished up their ice cream as quickly as possible (without getting brain freeze) and ran up the stairs. To Ichigo's surprise, Shiro pulled him away from the door to their room.

"I got another idea," Shiro told him as he led the other neko to their owners' room and opened the door. Ichigo looked hesitant again as Shiro pulled him inside. The room was strewn with roses, and petals were scattered all over the bed. Ichigo stared around the room in awe and didn't feel himself moving until Shiro picked him up and carried him over to the bed. He laughed as Shiro tossed him on the bed and sent rose petals flying everywhere.

Shiro grinned as he lay next to Ichigo in their owners' queen-sized bed. He knew Renji had been planning this, but the idiot should have known better than to leave the house unattended. Shiro got on his hands and knees and hovered over Ichigo. He bent down and captured the other neko's lips with his own, and his hands started to travel down Ichigo's sides. He wasn't sure how Ichigo would feel after his encounter with Grimmjow, so he decided to take things slow.

He felt his heart jump when Ichigo wrapped his arms around him to bring him closer; obviously he wanted him just as much. Shiro slipped his tongue into Ichigo's mouth. It still tasted like chocolate strawberries. He moved his fingers down the hem of his shirt and was just starting to lift it up when Ichigo pulled away and started clutching his stomach.

"Ichi?" Shiro looked concerned as Ichigo curled into the fetal position and began to whimper. "What's wrong?"

"My stomach hurts," he whined. Shiro pulled him closer, silently cursing. "I think the ice cream upset my stomach," he commented, resting his head on Shiro's stomach.

He closed his eyes and felt Shiro's hand move up and down on his back. "I'm sorry I ruined the evening," he whispered, feeling terrible.

"Ya didn't ruin it; ain't your fault," Shiro told him, stroking the orange neko behind his ears. "Besides, as long as I get ta be with ya that's all that matters." He kissed Ichigo on the head and continued to hold him. This wasn't exactly what he had planned for tonight.

"Thanks, Shiro." Ichigo whispered, shutting his eyes trying to ignore the pain in his stomach. "I love you," he added before he drifted off to sleep.

Shiro stared down at him in shock. This was the first time Ichigo had ever said those words to him, and it made his heart melt. He had always liked Ichigo, but now that he thought about it there was more to it. He loved him.

"I love you too, Ichi," Shiro whispered. He grabbed the blanket folded at the end of the bed and wrapped it around himself and Ichigo as he followed other neko into sleep.

Later that evening Renji and Rukia returned home from dinner, laughing after having a few too many drinks. They headed upstairs and were about to enter their bedroom when they saw Shiro and Ichigo lying in their bed. "Damnit, they've got their own bed," Renji grumbled, and was about to shove Shiro onto the floor when Rukia stopped him.

"Let's leave them; they're fine," Rukia told him. Renji's mouth hung open. He'd had this perfectly romantic evening planned, and it had all been ruined by those damned cats! He sulked as Rukia dragged him downstairs so they could sleep on the couch.

* * *

A/N: Just want to make it clear, Ichi is not pregnant, he just had a stomach ache from the ice cream! So no kitties…yet.

Thanks for reading, hope ya enjoyed, and please review! Also I added a pic in my profile of how I picture Neko Shiro and Ichi.


	15. HichiIchi: My Kitty Part 6

Special thanks to **Dream7** for beta-reading!

My Kitty Part 6

Pairing: Shiro/Ichi

Summary: Shiro and Ichigo go against one of their toughest battles yet: watching a five-year-old Nel.

* * *

Ichigo was curled up at Shiro's side on the couch as they watched TV. There was nothing on so they were just flipping through channels. The only reason they were doing it was so Shiro could keep Renji from watching 'Dancing with the Stars'.

"Isn't there anything else to watch?" Ichigo asked with a yawn. "I'm bored." He rubbed his head against Shiro's shoulder affectionately.

"Well, there is one thing we could do." Shiro smirked as he pushed Ichigo onto his back and crawled on top of him. Ichigo's eyes widened in surprise and for a moment he wondered if he'd done something wrong, but when he saw Shiro's mischievous smirk he got the hint.

"But Rukia and Renji are home," he protested. The last thing he wanted was for his new owners to walk into the room to find him and Shiro … getting busy. Shiro's tail lashed with frustration.

"I can always send them out for somethin'," said Shiro. "Then the house will be all ours." Shiro smirked as he bent down until their noses were touching. It still frustrated him that he hadn't gotten to do everything he'd planned on Valentine's Day, but today that would change!

"Are you sure they'll…" Ichigo cut himself off when he heard someone coming down the stairs. He turned his head and saw Renji glaring down at them with a hand on his hip.

"I thought we made it perfectly clear: no sex!" Renji growled, ignoring Shiro's irritated hiss. He watched the white neko-hybrid carefully as he crawled off of Ichigo. Rukia had told him all about their adventure to the vet and the discovery that Ichigo could have kittens. It made him even more wary of the two being so close. He didn't want a litter of little Shiros terrorizing the house!

"What the hell do you want?" Shiro spat, giving Renji a nasty glare. His tail twitched to the side in irritation.

"Rukia's friend's daughter is coming over for the day while her parents are out of town. We have to watch the little brat until her dad picks her up at five," Renji informed them, trying to make his point crystal clear, especially towards Shiro. "She's five years old and would start asking questions if she saw you two kissing, so behave yourselves."

Renji opened his mouth to continue, but Shiro's nails dug into the couch and the neko growled, "Why the hell are ya lettin' the brat come over? Send her to someone else's house!" Ichigo sat up and placed a hand on the white neko's arm to try to soothe him.

"I don't want her here either; Rukia is the one allowing her to come over!" Renji said defensively, but Shiro just rolled his eyes.

"Why don't you grow some balls and stand up to your woman?" Shiro asked mockingly. "Honestly, she has you so whipped."

Renji clenched his fists and struggled to control his urge to throw the damn cat out of the house. He swore, first chance he got, the little bastard was gone! "Just behave, or I'm calling animal control and telling them you broke into our house," he growled, but immediately felt a twinge of guilt when Ichigo's eyes went wide and he clung to Shiro's side. Ichigo would be the only one who would miss Shiro. But Renji would make it up to the orange neko; they could buy a new friend for him. One who was less violent.

"Not before I send you to the hospital!" Shiro shouted, but the doorbell had just rung and his retort met with Renji's retreating back. Shiro looked down at Ichigo. He still looked slightly scared that his love might be taken away from him. "Don't listen to that idiot; I'm not leavin' ya and ya aren't leavin' me," he promised, and kissed Ichigo on the forehead and helped him up. Might as well get a look at the little terror that was invading their home.

Renji opened the door to a tall, beautiful woman who had half of her face covered by a scarf. In her arms was a quiet little girl who looked at him shyly. The redhead smiled and let them in. The little girl didn't look so bad; he didn't get what Rukia had been talking about. "Hey Harribel, how are you?"

Harribel shoved the little girl into his arms. "Just don't lose her and you'll do fine," she said, and immediately opened the door again and left. Renji's mouth hung open, feeling slightly surprised that she hadn't even say good-bye to her daughter. He looked down at the little green-haired girl. She looked back at him curiously with her fingers in her mouth before smiling brightly and shoving her saliva-covered hand into his face.

Renji yelped and almost dropped the brat, but instead stuck his arms out and held her away from his face. "What the heck!" he shouted, luckily remembering to watch his language. The last thing he needed was for the kid to learn a few words that her mother wouldn't be pleased with.

The little girl began to giggle happily. Renji cursed when he realized Harribel had never told him the brat's name. "What's your name?" he asked, hoping the kid was smart enough to understand. She didn't look too bright.

The little girl stopped giggling and looked at him quizzically for a moment before giving a wide smile. "Nel," she replied cutely. Renji set her down on the carpet and she stuck her fingers back in her mouth. Renji winced as he watched her place her wet fingers all over, and made a mental note to get the entire house hosed down after she left.

"What's that?" Shiro asked, pulling Ichigo behind him when he spotted the little mess of green hair. There was no telling what the thing could do, but he'd protect his mate!

"This is Nel; she'll just be here for a few hours," Renji answered, and wiped some saliva off his face. "Watch her; I've got to go wash this off," he grumbled, and walked past the two neko's who were still staring at the girl.

Nel turned around and saw the two figures, one with white hair and the other orange. What really caught her interest were the pointy cat ears and the tail swinging behind each. Her smile widened and she opened her mouth as she stood up. She reached her hands out for the two neko's, but they took a step back as if sensing danger.

"Kitty," Nel said, pointing at them. She started walking towards them, so Shiro hissed and shielded Ichigo. The brat looked weird but probably wouldn't be a problem; he figured she'd go down if he kicked her.

Ichigo peeked over Shiro's shoulder and looked down at the girl. She looked adorable, and he gave her a soft smile. He didn't understand why Shiro was being so protective of him around a little girl. What harm could she do? He bent down and Nel smiled happily and ran over to him. Shiro turned in frustration, wondering what the heck Ichigo was doing.

Nel reached Ichigo's side and Shiro hovered over them anxiously. She hugged Ichigo's knee, and he smiled at her and patted her head. She wasn't so bad; they could handle her. Besides, how were they going to take care of their kittens if they couldn't handle one little girl? He looked up and gave Shiro a reassuring smile.

Nel took advantage of his distraction to reach up and tug on Ichigo's cat ears. "Kitty ear," she giggled, and pulled harder. Ichigo winced and tried to get her to let go. Shiro hissed. As much as he wanted to kick her away he knew Ichigo would get pissed at him, so instead he grabbed the little girl around the waist and pulled.

"No Kitty!" Nel cried, wanting to hold onto Ichigo's ears longer. She let out a cry as Shiro pulled her away and scowled down at the hand restraining her. She grabbed it in her tiny fists and bit down. Shiro yelped and tried to pull her off, but she was hanging on good and … was she growling? Shiro reconsidered his assumption that the child was human, and thought about beating her against the wall until she let go.

Finally, Nel released him and Shiro dropped her on her behind. She looked at both neko's and got up on her feet again. "Kitty," she whined, reaching her hands out for them again. Both Ichigo and Shiro took a step back. They weren't going to fall for that bullshit again. The demon child couldn't be trusted!

"Back away slowly," Shiro whispered to Ichigo, though all he wanted to do was grab his mate and run up the stairs and slam the door before the kid could get to them.

Ichigo's tail curled around his leg in fright as the little girl came running towards them. "KITTY," she screamed, and the two neko's bolted up the stairs. The stairs were probably the only thing that saved them since the child was having trouble getting up each step.

Ichigo and Shiro ran into their room and slammed the door shut behind them, leaning back against it fearfully. "Kitty?" they heard on the other side. Shiro hissed. There was no way he was going to allow it in.

Nel felt upset as she stared at the closed door. She just wanted to play with the kitties! She pouted and decided to check the open door down the hall to see if there was a way to get to the kitties in there. Instead, she saw a queen-size bed in the middle of the room and a bunch of stuffed bunnies in the corner. She smiled happily and ran over to the Chappy bunnies and dived into them.

Renji opened the bathroom door with a towel on his head, wearing the same clothes he'd had on previously. He walked into his and Rukia's bedroom and was digging through a drawer for a fresh pair of socks when he heard a squeak. He paused and looked around, but saw nothing out of the ordinary. Shrugging dismissively, he pulled out a white pair of socks and sat on the bed.

His eyes widened when he heard the squeaking noise again. He looked over at Rukia's pile of Chappy bunnies and jumped off the bed when he saw one of them move. Renji stared at the pile. Those things had always freaked him out. He couldn't recall how many nightmares he'd had of them coming to life and eating him, and now it looked as if it was coming true.

Nel' s tiny head appeared and Renji let out a sigh of relief, but promptly freaked out when he saw Nel chewing on one of Chappy's ears. He ran over and snatched her up, and the bunny's head came with her. Stuffing fell from the head, and he groaned. How was he going to tell Rukia that Nel had killed Chappy number six? It was the one her brother had given her. She was going to yell at him for sure, saying he couldn't take care of a little girl even though this was all her fault! She was the one who'd allowed this little monster to come over!

He clenched his hand as it occurred to him that he had left Nel with Shiro and Ichigo. They were going to pay for this! He tucked Nel under one arm and stalked down the hallway until he reached the cats' room. He smirked as he opened the door and found the two taking a nap. He set the little girl down on the floor and shut the door after she'd wandered inside.

Nel looked around curiously and smiled when she saw a white tail hanging off the bed. It looked like fun, and she wondered what it tasted like. She walked over to it and grabbed it excitedly in her tiny hands. Shiro let out a yelp as he was rudely awakened, waking Ichigo in the process. He grabbed his tail and glared down at the little demon. Then his brow furrowed and he stared at her in bewilderment. How had she gotten into the room when she wasn't tall enough to reach the doorknob?

"KITTY," Nel screamed, and started to climb onto the bed. Ichigo and Shiro backed away until they hit the headboard. Ichigo slowly started to move towards the edge of the bed, but Nel saw the movement and she wasn't going to let the orange kitty get away. She wanted to play with his ears some more.

Before either of them could move, Nel jumped on the bed and clung to Ichigo. The orange neko desperately tried to pull her off, and Shiro glared down at her and elongated his claws. He didn't care anymore; no one touched his mate!

"Shiro," Ichigo chastened him with a glare, and the white-haired neko lowered his hand. Ichigo finally pulled Nel off only for her to grab ahold of his tail. "What do we do with her?" he asked Shiro, but immediately realized that there was no way the other neko was going to give him advice. Well, not any advice that would keep the little girl alive.

"Kitty." Nel showed off a few missing teeth with a big smile, then yawned widely. Ichigo set her back down on the bed and she curled up in his lap. He looked at Shiro sheepishly and received a shrug in response.

"Why don't we bring her downstairs? She's the idiot's responsibility anyways," Shiro suggested. Ichigo nodded in agreement and gathered the little girl up in his arms and held her against him. He smiled down at her and carried her out of the room. "After, ya wanna try for our own kittens?" Shiro asked suggestively.

Ichigo blushed. "I already told you, not while others are in the house," he muttered embarrassedly. Shiro's ears flicked back unhappily. He had wanted his Ichigo for so long, and he didn't know how much longer he could wait.

They dropped Nel into Renji's lap, noticing curiously that he had a sewing kit out and was performing surgery on Chappy number six. At first Renji looked down at her with irritation, but it quickly morphed into surprise when he saw that she had fallen asleep.

They went to the kitchen to grab some food. Rukia returned home just as Renji was done fixing Chappy, and he quickly hid it in the back of the Chappy collection. A bit later Nel's father came to pick her up.

Later that night when Ichigo and Shiro were curled up together getting ready to sleep, Shiro really started wondering if he wanted to have kittens. After everything they'd been though that day he was having second thoughts, but then again, there was no way _his_ kittens would be anything like that little monster! He couldn't get the image of Ichigo holding the little girl in his arms out of his head. Ichigo would make a good mother. Shiro looked down at the sleeping form at his side and kissed him on the head.

Two people sat in a car parked across the street, one pulling a hood over his face and the other studying the house through a pair of binoculars. "You sure this is the right place? It looks pretty crappy," the big one asked his partner.

"This is the address he gave us; if he got it wrong it's not our fault. Our job is just to break in, grab the orange cat, and go," the thin man with the long black hair stated as he handed the larger man a mask.

* * *

Next either My Kitty Part 7 or Stark/Ichi one-shot which ever gets done first (I work on them at a even pace so there is no favoritism), though the Stark/Ichi had to be revised cause it kept trying to make this fic rated M -_- eventually one of these is going to cross-over into that territory.


	16. HichiIchi: DayDreaming

I got a new doujinshi a month ago (Pink) though I can't read it, then I got upset when I found it was online and I wasted my money -_- Anyways, it pretty much inspired this, except Shiro is not wearing a skirt in here. I know I said that StarkIchi or My Kitty part 7 were next, but i wrote this and it is just too short to have it stand by itself so I'm placing it here.

Big thanks to **Dream7** for beta-reading!

Pairing: Shiro/Ichi

Summary: Shirosaki is bored out of his mind in class and starts daydreaming about the orange haired teen sitting in front of him. Warning Yaoi and for Shiro's perverted mind.

Warnings: Yaio and Shiro's perverted (or creative) mind and FIRST rated M one-shot in this series.

* * *

Shirosaki Ogihci yawned and let his eyes slip shut for a few moments as he listened with half an ear to his instructor drone on about … well, he wasn't really paying attention. The only thing he knew about this class was that it was boring and he regretted signing up for it. His eyes wandered over the students who had been smart enough to bring their laptops, and were now happily playing games while the teacher obliviously continued talking and showing her slides.

He rested his head in one hand and stared at the back of the young man sitting in front of him. He sighed in frustration; the unresponsive redhead was the only reason he was in this stupid class to begin with. He'd first spotted Ichigo Kurosaki last semester during Statistics, and he'd immediately wanted to get closer to him. Unfortunately the young man wasn't interested, but that didn't mean he was going to give up. He'd always get to class around the same time as Ichigo and claim the seat next to or behind his so his friends had to sit somewhere else. He'd listen in on their conversations, trying to learn as much as he could about the young man, especially when they were working out their schedules. He had enrolled in every class Ichigo was taking, but his love interest was taking the most boring classes he had ever been in.

Another yawn escaped him as he gazed longingly at the orange hair, wondering how it would feel to run his fingers through it. A lazy grin spread across his face as he continued to stare until it seemed like everyone in the classroom was disappearing except him and Ichigo.

"You're not paying attention, are you Shirosaki?" said Ichigo, turning around with a seductive smirk. Shirosaki's grin widened as Ichigo stood and revealed that he was wearing a white button down shirt and a black skirt that barely reached mid-thigh. He nearly drooled. Just seeing the redhead dressed like that made him want to bend him over and fuck him against his desk.

"I don't blame you," Ichigo said conversationally, letting his skirt ride up a bit as he sat on Shiro's desk. "This is really boring. Maybe you should teach instead," he suggested, and pulled Shiro up by the collar on his shirt. "Will you teach me?" he asked in a purr, and moving closer until their lips were almost touching.

"Of course, baby." Shiro pulled Ichigo down and kissed him. He ran his fingers through the soft orange hair, enjoying the feel of it, but not as much he was enjoying the feeling of those soft lips moving against his.

Ichigo smirked as he pulled back and pushed Shiro back into his seat, which had turned into the larger and softer chair the teacher used. Shiro absently noticed that the teacher's desk was in front of him, too.

"What will our first lesson be, Shiro-sensei?" Ichigo asked as he sat down on Shiro's lap with a leg on either side of the albino. Shiro allowed his hands to travel down Ichigo's sides until they met Ichigo's ass and gave it a squeeze. He felt his pants get tighter when he discovered that Ichigo wasn't wearing anything underneath the skirt.

"Why don'tcha please me and we'll see if you get an A." Shiro grinned, and Ichigo smiled back at him and started unbuttoning the albino's shirt. Shiro helped him slide his shirt off, and Ichigo's tongue ran across his lips teasingly before he leaned down and began to lick Shiro's neck, slowly making his way to his right nipple.

Ichigo's tongue circled around Shiro's nipple, and he cast his eyes up to Shiro's as he ran his tongue over it. He took the nub between his teeth and nibbled on it gently before taking it into his mouth. Shiro moaned and ran a hand down Ichigo's back to encourage him to continue. He felt Ichigo's fingers dance across his chest, caressing his hard muscles until they caught hold of his left nipple and Ichigo rolled it between his fingers.

"That's good, Ichi," Shiro murmured as Ichigo abandoned one nipple and moved over to the other. Shiro shivered as the air hit his wet chest and adjusted himself in the chair. It was getting harder to keep still with Ichigo so close to him.

He let his head drop back against the back of the chair as Ichigo's hand made its way down to the hem of his pants and went to the button. He loved the way Ichigo's innocent brown eyes gazed at him as he unbuttoned his pants and pulled down the zipper.

Ichigo moved down Shiro's chest, abandoning the nipple and leaving butterfly kisses down his abdomen, stopping when he reached Shiro's bellybutton to lick around the area teasingly before plunging his tongue in.

Shiro moaned in relief as Ichigo freed his erection from his pants and pulled his tongue out of his bellybutton to take a look at the organ in his hand. "I didn't realize you were this big, Shiro-sensei. I don't know if I'll be able to fit it all in my mouth," Ichigo said, looking up at Shiro anxiously. Shiro grinned in response and ran his fingers down Ichigo's cheek.

"It's the effort that counts," Shiro purred. Ichigo smiled up at him before looking at the cock before his face with determination and licking the head. Shiro moaned and ran his fingers through Ichigo's hair before pushing him closer.

Ichigo took the head into his mouth looked into Shiro's eyes as he sucked on it before pulling off and licking his lips. He ran his tongue down Shiro's member until he reached the base, then spread a slick trail back to the head and ran his tongue over the leaking slit. He tasted the salty fluid curiously and dove back down for another taste.

Shiro was in heaven as Ichigo attempted to take more of his cock in his mouth. It seemed like the young man was determined to get the entire length in. Shiro could feel his balls tightening and wrapped his hand around the base of his cock to hold off his orgasm a little longer. He wanted to wait until he was inside Ichigo before he released.

"Am I doing everything right, Shiro-sensei?" Ichigo asked after taking the cock out of his mouth. A long strand of salvia connected his mouth to Shiro's cock, and just the sight of him on his hands and knees looking up at him with pleading eyes was enough to drive Shiro over the edge.

Shiro growled. He couldn't take it anymore. He yanked Ichigo up to his feet and bent him over the desk, grinning as he lifted the skirt up to reveal Ichigo's tight entrance. He put two fingers in his mouth and coated them with saliva before shoving them into Ichigo's tight warmth. He pushed his fingers deeper inside Ichigo as he heard the teen moan, and started spreading his fingers to stretch the area. His thumb ran along Ichigo's perineum and he lightly grazed the area with his nail. He heard a gasp of pleasure and couldn't help but let his grin widen.

"Shiro, please. I need to feel you inside me!" Ichigo begged, and there was no way Shiro could resist that voice. He'd spent so many nights imagining what it would be like to be in this situation as he masturbated.

He positioned his cock against Ichigo's entrance and pushed the head in. He reached down and grabbed ahold of Ichigo's hips before slamming in the full length to the sound of Ichigo moaning beneath him.

"Shiro, oh god, you feel so good!" Ichigo moaned as Shiro pulled out halfway only to slam back in. He started pounding Ichigo into the desk as hard as he could and grabbed ahold of Ichigo's cock and began to pump it. Ichigo dug his nails into the wooden desk for support, his face full of ecstasy as Shiro kept hitting all the right areas.

"Oh god, you're so good. Why did I wait so long?" Ichigo cried as he moved his hips back to meet Shiro's fierce thrusts.

"Ya are mine now, baby. No one is goin' ta be touchin' ya again," Shiro whispered into his ear. He could feel his climax approaching, so he sped up his assault.

"Shiro."

"Shiro!"

"Shirosaki!"

"SHIROSAKI OGIHCI!" The absent grin on Shiro's face disappeared when he realized the professor had called on him and all the other students were staring at him, including Ichigo. An irritated glare told the teacher that he had no idea what was going on, so she dropped the subject in exasperation.

"Okay class, I expect you to read chapters three through six by next week," she instructed, cuing everyone to begin packing up their belongings. Shiro watched Ichigo stuff his books into his bag and begin walking up the aisle. The white-haired young man hurriedly grabbed his own books and chased after Ichigo to wrap an arm around his waist.

"So, how about we go to my place later?" Shiro whispered into Ichigo's ear. Ichigo rolled his eyes. This wasn't the first time Shiro had tried this. So far he'd counted nine times the albino had tried to pick him up; in fact, three of those times had occurred that very day.

"In your dreams," Ichigo muttered, and yanked Shiro's hand off. Shiro sighed in defeat and watched Ichigo join his friends.

"Already have," he murmured with a grin. He didn't care that he'd been rejected again. Eventually his strawberry would come around.

* * *

A/N: I know it's kinda blah, I just wrote it so Shiro will leave my other fics alone -_- So how bad was this?


	17. HichiIchi: My Kitty Part 7

Thank you so much to everyone that reviewed the last chapter!!!! And there will be more one-shots rated M coming (coughnextonecough)

Pairing: Hichi/Ichi, ???/Ichigo

Summary: the night is disturbed when two burglers break in and take Ichigo away from Shiro, who is out for vengeance.

Thanks to **Mint** for betaing!

* * *

Two masked men left their car, trying to make as little noise as possible. However, they also knew that the chances of not causing some racket were slim to none. It would be easier if the owners were gone for the night, but their boss said he wanted the neko immediately.

"You know what to do, right?" The tall skinny man asked the larger one. Unfortunately, everyone else that worked for their boss were either out of town or doing other business at the moment, and he was stuck with the idiot.

"Ugh, yeah. I grab the cat and if anyone interferes I take them out, right Nnoitra?" Yammy asked though not sounding confident that he knew what he was talking about.

"No, I grab the cat and you are backup." Nnoitra growled. If this entire mission turned into a failure and they had to return empty handed, he knew the boss would make them suffer. However, he'd make sure the ogre was shot between the eyes before that happened.

Nnoitra got out his pick and ordered the other man to be on the lookout for nosy neighbors or vehicles passing by. He jammed the pick in the lock and began twisting it around until he heard a click and the door unlocked. He smirked and pushed the door open, and ushered his accomplice inside.

The two stared around the living room for a moment and started walking through the small house, trying to stay as quiet as possible. They headed up the stairs and froze when the stairs creaked.

Rukia opened her eyes and slowly sat up in bed. She thought she heard something, or thought she was dreaming of hearing something. She glanced over at Renji who was snoring his brains out and began to poke him in the shoulder. "Hey," she whispered, but he wouldn't budge. She frowned and continued to poke at him. Finally, she had enough and pinched his nose. He shook his head and shot up from his disturbed sleep after a few seconds.

"What?" He growled and rubbed his eyes, still feeling exhausted.

"I thought I heard something downstairs, go check it out." She ordered to him and Renji rolled his eyes and laid back down.

"It's probably nothing; this house makes weird noises all the time during the night," he muttered and pulled the blanket over them again. Rukia frowned and looked at the door. She had a bad feeling about this.

Shiro perked his head up from his pillow when he heard the doorknob begin to turn and then stop. He always locked it at night to make sure no one tried to wake them up too early in the morning. He looked down at Ichigo, who was sleeping peacefully and then sat up. Rukia and Renji were never up this late.

Suddenly, the door was kicked open and two large figures emerged. Shiro hissed and pulled his ears back as he stared at the intruders, making sure to keep himself between Ichigo and them. The tall skinny one flipped the lights on and smirked down at Shiro.

"I thought we were only supposed to take one," Yammy commented as he noticed the two neko hybrids in the room. Nnoitra sighed in annoyance and felt like smacking the larger man in the head for his stupidity.

"We're only here for the orange one; the boss said he doesn't need anything else in the house." Nnoitra explained once again and prayed that the idiot understood.

Shiro's eyes widened and looked down at Ichigo who was now rubbing his eyes to shake the sleep and confusion away. Why was someone turning the lights on and making so much noise this late at night? Shiro held his claws in front of him in case either one of these idiots dared to make the first move towards his Ichigo. There was no way he was going to stand by and allow them to walk out of the room with his love!

"You take the white haired one; I'll get the orange one." Nnoitra instructed and Yammy took a step forward, only to have Shiro leap at him and claw his masked fat face. The bigger man screamed as he felt the claws break skin and tried to rip Shiro off of him.

Ichigo looked confused as Shiro tackled a large stranger that had invaded their room for a moment before his attention was turned to Nnoitra. The thin man was now standing over the bed with a grin across his face as he peered down at the neko. He involuntarily scooted back as the man reached down for him and instantly scratched the man's arm when he was too close.

"Damnit, ya little shit." Nnoitra cursed and glared down at Ichigo who, like Shiro, was not going to sit around and let these men do as they pleased. Nnoitra quickly grabbed a cloth he has previous drenched with chloroform and grabbed Ichigo by the hair, ignoring the claws that went into his arm this time around. He brought the cloth over Ichigo's mouth and nose and let the neko breath it in. Slowly, the struggling began to diminish until Ichigo's eyes rolled back in his head and his body went limp.

"What the hell!" A new voice yelled at the door and Yammy turned to see a red headed man charged at him with a little woman standing in the hallway and quickly running off, most likely to call the police.

"I got the cat, let's go!" Nnoitra yelled at Yammy who had bloody scratches running down his arms, upper chest, and shredded mask. Not only that, he had the problem of Renji who came to help. Nnoitra tossed Ichigo over his shoulder and pulled out a smaller tazer gun and went up behind Renji, and struck him in the neck with it. The redhead froze for a moment before he fell to his knees shakingly.

Yammy took the advantage of having an arm free and grabbed Shiro with it, and started to strangle him. The piercing yellow eyes so full of hate radiated at him, but it only caused him to laugh. "Ya put up a good fight, but we are still takin' your little friend." He mocked before Shiro lost consciousness due to lack of oxygen. He dropped the white-haired neko on the floor and proceeded to follow Nnoitra out the door. They didn't catch sight of the small woman as they left the house, nor did they care. She didn't stand a chance against them anyways.

Nnoitra opened up the backseat of the car and tossed Ichigo inside. He then got into the car, not even waiting for Yammy to buckle up as they drove off. They didn't know how long they had before the cops showed up, but wanted to be as far away as possible.

Rukia raced upstairs after hearing the men leave and found her boyfriend and Shiro on the floor unconscious. Renji was still shaking, but she knew he was going to be fine; whom she was more worried about was Shiro who hadn't woken up yet.

"Shiro," she whispered and began to shake the neko gently. She checked his pulse and felt it still beating. She shook him harder until she saw his eyes wince and slowly open. He looked up at Rukia for a moment and began wondering why the hell he was on the floor when he remembered the big idiot who had broken in.

"Ichigo!" Shiro jerked himself up and looked on the bed to find it empty. He looked at Rukia who bowed her head and he could see tears forming in her eyes. "Those fuckers!" he hissed and stood up. He ran a hand through his hair before he found a glass on the table and smashed it against the wall in frustration.

"Shiro calm down," Rukia got to her feet, but did not approach the neko just yet. With Shiro's temper, who knew how long it would take for him to calm down.

"Calm down? Those assholes took Ichigo! I swear when I find them, I'm going to tear them in half!" Shiro yelled just as Renji began to sit up and the doorbell rang.

"Listen, I'll talk to the police and tell them what happened. We will find Ichigo." She promised, but received no reaction from him. She hadn't been expecting one other than rage. She just hoped he didn't aim at Renji who was still slightly dazed.

**6 Hours Later**

Ichigo opened his eyes to find himself on his side. The wall across from him was completely white and he slowly sat up. He ran a hand through his orange hair while the other rested on the soft white bed… his eyes snapped open wide and he looked down at the bed and began to remember what happened. Those men had taken him away from Shiro!

He heard an amused chuckle and felt the bed move to his left and looked over and was startled. Sitting on the bed was a silver haired neko hybrid that was grinning at him with its tail moving back and forth, as it studied him. Ichigo's ears drew back and he backed away slightly. He heard another chuckle from the corner of the room and looked over to see a familiar brown haired man sitting in a chair. It was the vet!

"My Aizen-sama, you were right, he is pretty!" Gin stated as he moved closer to Ichigo until they were nose to nose. Aizen smiled at his pet as he got up from his chair and moved around the bed to corner Ichigo between them.

"Not only that, he will make us very rich; after we have our own fun with him, of course." Aizen stated and ran a hand through Ichigo's hair. The orange haired neko's eyes widened at that and he growled low in his throat. He was not going to be used like some toy for these assholes. He raised his hand and clawed Aizen's hand away and felt slight satisfaction when he heard a hiss of pain from the man. Before he knew it, he felt a sharp slap across his face and was thrown back against the pillow. He felt Gin's hands hold his wrist down as Aizen peered over him.

"Obviously your previous owner did not teach you any manners. It doesn't matter, we were going to go easy on you, but you just lost that chance, boy." Aizen said and Ichigo looked up in fear as the brown haired man smiled down at him before he turned. "Come Gin," he ordered, but the silver haired neko didn't move just yet. He moved his face closer to Ichigo before he forced a kiss on the younger neko's lips. Ichigo squirmed and tried to push the other off of him. He jerked his head to the side, which finally caused the other to let up.

"I'll be enjoyin' ya later." Gin whispered to him before he got up and followed his master.

Ichigo watched as they locked the door and left him in the white room. He wiped the bits of salvia off his lips and looked down at the bed. He didn't want to be there, he wanted to be home with Shiro in their nice warm bed with the white haired neko holding him safely. What terrified him the most was what they were going to do with him. He didn't want to be bred with the silver haired neko or anyone that wasn't Shiro!

He curled up on the bed and buried his head into the pillow, giving a silent prayer that Shiro would find him soon.

* * *

A/N: okay I am writing out a little plan because I am getting confused on which one-shot that I am working on next and working on three at a time, I'm not sure which gets done first. The next is **Stark/Ichi,** it is almost done. After that, it will return to My Kitty and alternate. I got I don't know how many one-shots lined up, but I am trying to make it OTHERS besides the little white demon that won't share Ichi with anyone!

I am posting this in all my fics since 4 of my fics have been flamed in a week (yaoi, no pairing and Het), please do not leave stupid comments such as calling the fic stupid/garbage/etc or any other name with no reason, it's annoying (though I do get a good laugh at it) before I delete it.


	18. StarkIchi: Against Orders

Thanks so much to everyone that reviewed the last chapter ^^ I promise we'll see Ichi's fate soon in My Kitty and if Shiro can get to him in time!

Pairing: Stark/Ichigo ~ requested by **skiggle**

Summary: instead of taking Orihime like ordered, Stark takes Ichigo and finds some use for him.

**Warning**: Spoilers for Manga 313! yaoi lemon! Rated M!

Special thanks to **Dream7** for beta-reading this chapter!

* * *

Ichigo sighed in relief when Kenpachi finally defeated Nnoitra. Orihime seemed a little uncertain about the situation, but it didn't matter. They would gather the rest of their friends and return home, and hopefully Orihime would be able to forget everything that had happened while she was being held prisoner.

The eleventh captain remarked that Ichigo needed to get going, but first scared Orihime half out of her skin with, "Woman, I need you to patch me up!" The girl looked a bit nervous about approaching the captain despite all the running around she did with him during the mission to rescue Rukia.

"Sir, yes Sir!" Orihime yelled as she took a few steps towards the captain. Ichigo held Tensa Zangetsu loosely at his side, enjoying the sense of relief that coursed through him for the first time in weeks. However, right before Orihime reached Kenpachi all three of them heard a sudden noise and a figure blocked Ichigo's sight of his friend.

Stark sonido'd into the scene with a bored expression on his face. He didn't really want to be there, but Aizen-sama had forced him to do some work for once. He didn't see the point since they were going to Karakura Town soon and he needed his sleep. He glanced to his right to see the girl in white who had been Aizen's captive for a while. She turned around and looked at him anxiously, taking nervous steps back towards the captain with bells on the ends of his hair. Strange looking fellow. His gaze roamed to his left, where he spotted the orange-haired boy who Aizen had told them all about. Aizen had given specific instructions to certain Espada on how to handle the boy, and he knew he was not to harm him.

Stark glanced back at the woman, who looked as if she was about ready to cry. He knew he was supposed to take her to goad the boy into following, but it seemed like such a waste of time. He had heard the girl crying every time he had to walk past her room. He would have felt somewhat bad for her if he'd cared, but he didn't. The girl was annoying, and he didn't know if he wanted to take her with him and subject himself to listening to her whine.

He glanced back at Ichigo and knew he had to make a decision fast, because the crazy-haired shinigami to his other side had a lusty grin across his face and was getting ready to charge him. On the other hand, the boy looked very appetizing and he could see why Grimmjow sought him out as often as he did.

Before Ichigo could even bring up his zanpakutou, Stark grabbed ahold of his arm. "Sorry," he whispered, and sonido'd away before Kenpachi could chop him in half.

Kenpachi glared at the empty air his sword had struck. Great, now Ichigo was gone. The only reason he had gone to Hueco Mundo in the first place (besides the opportunity for a few decent fights) was to save Ichigo's ass and claim it for his own. Now that Espada had taken him, and he'd have to hack his way through Las Noches to get him back!

"Son of a bitch," Kenpachi cursed, his reiatsu spiking slightly as the woman behind him started crying. He groaned to himself and wished he had brought Yachiru with him. At least she would know how to deal with the crying he was about to endure.

"Kurosaki-kun," Orihime cried, her knees hitting the sand at the same time her tears did. He'd risked everything to save her, and now he'd been caught. They'd surely kill him and come back for her!

"Quit your whining'," Kenpachi snapped, startling her. If anyone should be whining, it should be him!

Ichigo's stomach did flips as he was transported into a bedroom in Las Noches. He fell to his knees at Stark's feet and held his stomach, dropping Zangetsu at his side. The brown-haired Espada stared down at him, watching as red spread across the teen's face once he realized he was being watched.

"Why the hell did you take me?" Ichigo growled at the Espada, resisting the urge to kick him in the legs. He had never encountered this one before and didn't know what number he was. If he was ranked higher than Ulquiorra Ichigo would be royally screwed. He had barely been able to hit the fourth before he'd been stabbed.

Stark bent down until he was at Ichigo's level and studied him for a moment. Technically Aizen's orders were to capture the girl, but the boy seemed more interesting. Besides, with the boy already here Aizen's plans should go into motion faster.

"I was supposed to take the girl. Do you want me to take her instead?" Stark asked the teen, whose eyes narrowed slightly at the threat of his friend being recaptured. Hm, perhaps he could use this to his advantage. Normally he could care less about such trivial things as looks and power, but this boy was different. He had those things in spades but still showed compassion for his friends, even if they were weaker than him.

"Leave her alone," Ichigo growled. He reached for Zangetsu and shot up to his feet to strike Stark, but the Espada flew to his feet and caught the teen's wrist in his hand.

"I'll leave her alone if you agree to stay," Stark bargained, but the teen still looked defiant. Ichigo still believed he had a chance to get away and find his friends; Stark could see it in his eyes. He sighed and released Ichigo's wrist, keeping an eye on the black blade in case the teen tried a cheap shot. He placed his fingers on the edge of his glove and pulled it off, revealing his number. Terror grew in Ichigo's eyes as he realized that Stark was indeed the strongest, the Primera. "Coyote Stark," he introduced himself.

"You … you can't… " Ichigo stumbled over his words, taking a step back away as the Espada tossed his glove on the floor. Just looking at the fear in the vizard's eyes made Stark feel somewhat bad. He had wanted to convince the kid that there was no point in trying to escape, not scare the shit out of him.

Stark took a step forward, and Ichigo took a few steps back until he felt the cool white wall behind him. The brown-haired arrancar stopped in front of the teen, who looked to be on the edge. He noticed a slight blush spread across Ichigo's face, and realized that it had only appeared when he got closer. Had the teen ever been with anyone else before? he wondered. He felt a yawn trying to break loose, but surpressed it. A yawn might help the kid feel less intimidated, but if he felt insulted he might try to attack.

"You don't need to be afraid of me. I'm not out to kill you like some of the others," Stark told Ichigo as he leaned down and picked up the scent of sweat and dirt over the teen's body, sweetened with a hint of spice. It was refreshing, and he found himself moving closer to Ichigo.

"After everything you guys have done, do you really think I'd believe that?" Ichigo shot at the Espada, who was starting to get somewhat bored with the argument. There was one way he knew he could pick this feisty strawberry.

"Whatever," Stark said as he took a step back from the teen. "I'll be seeing you around. I'm supposed to go to your hometown with Aizen to destroy it, so see ya." Stark waved to the teen, whose eyes widened in shock.

Ichigo's fingers twitched and his feet moved forward involuntary before he grabbed ahold of the Espada's coat. Stark turned slightly and saw that the shinigami was starting to look desperate.

"I won't let you!" Ichigo snarled, anger darkening his face. The hand in which he held his zanpakutou was beginning to shake. Stark was starting to feel bad for saying what he had, but it had been true. They were scheduled to leave soon, though he didn't know what Aizen's reaction would be when he learned that the boy had been brought to Las Noches instead of the girl.

Stark turned back to face Ichigo, who looked uncertain. If it had taken him three tries to defeat the sixth, and he had been killed by the fourth, so what chance did he stand against the first? "I'll make a deal with you," Stark told him, and Ichigo looked at him curiously. "If you stay with me I'll make sure that none of the other Espada enter your town." There was a clatter as Ichigo dropped his zanpakutou to the ground in shock.

"How can I trust you?" Ichigo questioned, narrowing his eyes at the Primera. This deal just seemed too good to be true.

"Truthfully, I could care less about what Aizen wants. This whole destroying-a-town-to-get-a-key business seems like a lot of work. I'd rather stay in bed," Stark muttered, and felt relieved that Lilinette was away kicking Barragan's fraccións' asses so she couldn't hear him. "It's been very cold lately, but you look like you'd warm it up," he continued, and Ichigo's face flushed as he caught his meaning.

Ichigo's immediate impulse was to tell the Espada to fuck off, but then he thought back to Stark's words. Aizen was planning on destroying his hometown, and he knew that at the moment he wouldn't stand a chance against so many strong opponents at once, nor did he know if the Gotei 13 could handle them. Without the Primera Espada the battle would be much easier for them, and this way he wouldn't have to worry about his family and friends' lives being destroyed.

"I … okay," Ichigo replied, face still red with embarrassment at what the Espada wanted. Were all the Espada so perverted? Well, not Ulquiorra, but the others sure seemed like it!

Stark finally allowed a yawn to escape him as he grabbed Ichigo and threw him over his shoulder. The sudden movement made the teen gasp in surprise, especially since Stark's hand was moving up his leg to his thigh. He resisted the urge to strike the Espada in the back for fear that the hand would keep going north, but before anything else could happen he was thrust forward onto a mound of pillows.

Stark flopped down next to him and grabbed the teen to hold him close. Ichigo blushed, having never been subjected to to that kind of affection before. He felt the Espada's hands explore his body before they opened his haori, and Stark saw the anxiety grow in Ichigo's expression before the teen shut his eyes and turned the other way. He pulled his hand back as he sat up and nudged Ichigo. He didn't want the vizard to think of this as rape; it wasn't. He'd spent years by himself looking for a companion, and felt that Ichigo was supposed to be his. He wanted the orange-haired teen to get as much pleasure out of this as he would.

"We don't have to do this if you don't want to," Stark told Ichigo, who looked back at him with surprise.

"But what about my town?" Ichigo asked nervously, wondering if the Espada had changed his mind and chosen to destroy Kurakara after all.

"Don't worry about it; we'll take care of it before they leave," Stark replied. He moved closer to the teen and kissed his cheek, wondering if there was any blood left in his body anywhere else. When Ichigo didn't pull away he moved his lips to the teen's and kissed him.

Ichigo felt nervous, but at the same time he was relieved that his family and friends would be safe. He returned the kiss and opened his mouth when he felt the Espada's tongue slid across his lips. Stark moved his hands along Ichigo's sides before he started removing the teen's top to reveal a surprisingly muscular chest for someone his age.

Ichigo hesitantly placed one hand through the wavy brown hair and the other around Stark's shoulder to bring him closer. This was very new to him, and the only knowledge he had regarding what he was supposed to do had been gleaned from a few manga that Lisa had sent to him. He helped Stark take his haori off and moved his fingers down to tug off the Espada's shirt in return.

Stark made his way down his chest. He could feel himself getting harder with each pant that escaped the teen. He tugged on the obi and pulled it loose before pushing it down slightly to reveal the object of his quest.

Ichigo pulled away from the kiss, obviously embarrassed to have his body exposed to another for the first time. He tried to cover himself up, but Stark gently placed a hand on each wrist before he kissed Ichigo again. "Don't," he whispered against the teen's lips before moving down to explore the teen's nether regions.

"But," Ichigo tried to protest, and Stark shushed him by placing a hand around the vizard's half-erect shaft. A small moan escaped the orange-haired teen's lips, and Stark smiled. So much for protesting.

"You're beautiful, every inch of you," Stark told him, placing kisses across Ichigo's chest and abdomen before making his way lower. He gently kissed the tip of Ichigo's shaft and continued to stroke it ever so slowly to torture the boy. His thumb moved around the head before he dragged his hand down the length to the base and was rewarded with soft mews coming from the teen's lips.

Stark's gaze wandered over to the small drawer by his mound of pillows, and he abandoned his ministrations for a moment to retrieve something. Ichigo groaned when he felt the hand leave him, and looked over to see what the Espada was doing. He watched as Stark opened the drawer and grabbed a small bottle of lube before returning to sit in front of the teen. He smiled down at him, and Ichigo once again felt a bit embarrassed about being the only one naked. Stark must have sensed this, because he put the bottle of lube down and took off the rest of his clothing.

Ichigo tried not to stare, but found his gaze wandering across the newly exposed skin without his consent. Seeing Stark completely naked made him feel a bit intimidated, especially when he saw that the Espada's leaking erection was slightly bigger than his. He was so busy looking over Stark's body that he paid no attention to the arrancar's now-slick fingers until one of them entered him, making him yelp.

"What the hell, get it out!" Ichigo protested as he tried to squirm away from the uneasy feeling of the finger inside him. Stark once again shushed him and brought up his other hand to stroke the boy's face.

"Try to relax; it'll go away," Stark said soothingly before adding another finger. He saw the boy flinch and bite his lip as he turned his head the other way. He slowly slid the fingers in deeper, feeling the area clamp down around his digits.

Ichigo scrunched his face up anxiously as a third finger was added, and he hissed in pain until Stark's fingers brushed up against something inside of him that made him cry out in pleasure. Stark smiled at that, and rubbed his fingers against Ichigo's prostate once more before withdrawing them.

Ichigo felt a shiver run through him as the pressure left, and was a bit surprised to see Stark kneeling in front of him once more. The brown-haired arrancar moved down to kiss Ichigo one last time as he grabbed a small white pillow and pulled Ichigo into a sitting position. He moved the pillow underneath the teen's hips as he guided him back down. So many different emotions were running through Ichigo at that moment, some tinged with fear, but Stark's soft touches washed them away.

"Tell me to stop if you can't take it," Stark whispered in his ear. He lined himself up with Ichigo's entrance and pulled the teen's legs to either side of his waist so they wrapped around him.

Ichigo's tightened his hands around Stark's upper arms when he felt the Espada's cock enter him, and dug in with his nails. The Primera Espada stopped for a moment when he saw the discomforted expression on Ichigo's face, and nuzzled his neck.

This was defiantly bigger than the fingers he'd felt before. Ichigo closed his eyes and willed himself to relax. Stark tilted his head and placed a kiss on Ichigo's chin, pushing in a bit further when the look of discomfort disappeared. Once again he waited for the teen to get used to his size, using all his control to resist just driving himself in and splitting the vizard in half.

Stark rested his arms on either side of Ichigo as he gradually started to thrust in and out, trying once again to find that spot that made the teen forget about the pain. He was rewarded when the teen moaned his name and bucked his hips to meet Stark's thrust. Ichigo moved down to grasp his own erection as Stark sped the pace up. Both of them could feel their orgasms approaching.

"Stark… I'm going to-" Ichigo panted, and Stark smiled down at his new mate. It seemed that words were always escaping him, but at this moment there was a good reason for it.

"I am too," Stark replied, feeling his balls tighten up when they slammed into Ichigo. The teen dropped his head back, and his legs tightened around Stark as he felt his release coming. He stroked his shaft faster until the milky white fluid erupted from his cock and spilled over his chest.

Seeing the pleasure on the young vizard's face was all it took for Stark to reach his own release, and he emptied his seed into the teen. Warmth flooded Ichigo as he tiredly watched Stark slowly pull out of him and bend down to lick the come off of Ichigo's belly.

Ichigo felt his limbs grow heavy as sleep pulled at him, and it was enough for him to ignore the tongue that was cleaning him up. Once Stark finished he settled himself next to Ichigo. He grabbed a blanket that was hidden underneath one of his pillows and threw it over the two of them. He watched as Ichigo's eyes closed as he fell into a light sleep, and smiled as he brought the teen closer to rest on his chest. He knew he had made the right decision by taking the boy. It didn't matter what Aizen or anyone else thought; the only opinion he cared about was Ichigo's. If the teen wanted his hometown protected, he'd drag Lilinette into battle and fight until his last breath to protect it.

As long as Ichigo was beside him, nothing else mattered in the world.

* * *

A/N: like I said in the last chapter, I want to add others besides Hichi every chapter, the next one is a **RenIchi** one-shot (gasps a couple that has not appeared yet!). I hope it returns to My Kitty, but then this crack idea came to me for an AizenIchi cause of the manga (Come on Kubo, just have them kiss already!).


	19. RenIchi: Sweet Revenge

Pairing: RenIchi, mention of Renji/Rukia and Ichigo/Orihime (but they aren't important)

Summary: Ichigo and Renji go out to sulk after being dumped by their girlfriends, only to run into said girls at the club. After having their faces rubbed in their loss, they decide to get a little revenge.

Beta'd by the wonder **Dream7**!

* * *

Ichigo sighed and rested the side of his cheek against his knuckles as he stirred his drink. His friend Renji was sitting across from him with an identical depressed expression, and for good reason. Renji's girlfriend of two years, Rukia, had just dumped him for another guy. He hadn't even seen it coming; they had been as close as ever up until this brown haired guy named Ashido came out of nowhere and swept her off her feet. It hadn't taken long before Rukia had suggested they see other people.

As for Ichigo, he had found his girlfriend Orihime kissing his other friend Uryu. He had gotten off work early and decided to surprise her only to find the two making out. When he'd confronted them Orihime had immediately claimed that it wasn't what it looked like, blurting out some lame excuse she'd obviously made up on the spot. He'd dumped her right then and there, and she and Uryu had started dating soon after.

"This freaking bites," Renji muttered under his breath, looking up at his friend unhappily. Both knew exactly what the other was going through, but neither knew how to cheer the other up.

"It just got worse," Ichigo groaned, burying his face in his hands. Renji twisted around and immediately saw what his friend was talking about: Orihime, Uryu, Rukia, and Ashido were apparently double dating, and had decided to come to the same club they had.

"They planned it," Renji growled, looking back at Ichigo as he reluctantly raised his head back up. Knowing them, the little tramps were probably going to come over and rub their noses in the fact that it took them less than a day to get over them.

"Great, now they're coming over here," Ichigo informed him, determinedly trying not to look over at his and Renji's exes. He glanced up furtively too see Uryu's arm wrapped around Orihime's waist, and glared at it miserably while wishing they would both catch on fire.

"Oh hey Renji, I didn't know you two were here," Renji heard Rukia pipe up behind him. He twisted around to see her leaning against Ashido's chest with a small smile.

"It's easy to miss someone so short in here," Ichigo commented on Renji's behalf while awkwardly avoiding Orihime's gaze. Rukia narrowed her eyes at him.

"You had to know we'd come here. I mean, when we were dating we came here all the time," Orihime commented, making Ichigo roll his eyes. "Though I'm surprised you guys came here by yourselves. Usually people go here with a date," she continued, and both men wanted nothing more than to see something hit her in the face.

"Come on, we have better things to do than to waste our time over here," said Rukia. She pulled Ashido away towards the dance floor and was followed by the other couple.

"Bitch," Ichigo growled under his breath as he watched them leave. Renji couldn't agree more. The girls knew perfectly well they always hung out here and just wanted to gloat about how they'd found someone else so soon.

"More like whores. They would have taken anyone so long as it gave them something to shove in our faces," Renji muttered. He watched as Ichigo's gaze finally turned away from Orihime, who was shoving her chest into Uryu and making him blush like crazy.

"You want to leave? If they come back here I'm going to do something that will land me in jail," Ichigo muttered, resting the side of his head on his knuckles again.

Renji had never seen his friend so down, not even taking into account the fact that he felt the need to leave just to avoid being in the same room as the tramps. No, they couldn't leave things like this. The only way to make things right would be to do something just as evil to them, but what? He looked around and noticed that all the girls seemed to have a man with them, so there was no chance they could pick someone up. However, that thought gave him another idea.

"Come on, I've got an idea," Renji told Ichigo, grabbing his arm and leading him to the dance floor.

"What are we doing?" Ichigo asked as they made their way through the crowd. He could see the girls dancing with their boyfriends nearby, and didn't see how this was going to help any. What were they supposed to do, stand there and watch them?

"Just follow my lead, and don't ask questions no matter what," Renji ordered. Ichigo shrugged. It had better be a good idea or he would kick his friend's ass.

"Fine," he muttered, and Renji immediately grabbed him and wrapped his arms around the orange haired teen's waist. To say Ichigo was a bit startled would be putting it lightly. He was about to start swearing when Renji smashed his mouth against his.

Ichigo's eyes went wide for a moment, but after a few seconds he realized what Renji was doing and gave in to the kiss. So this was Renji's plan, to make them jealous? He could go along with that. He wrapped an arm around Renji's neck to bring the redhead closer. Both men seemed to be oblivious to the flashing lights from the club and the squeals from all the nearby women.

"Oh my god," they heard their ex-girlfriends exclaim. Renji smirked into the kiss as he brought Ichigo closer by grabbing his ass and ground his hips into the other teen's.

"What the hell! Hey!" Rukia shrieked, and they finally broke apart. They both glanced down at the small girl casually, Ichigo keeping one arm circled around Renji's neck.

"What do you want?" Renji asked with a hint of annoyance in his voice. He smirked to himself when Ichigo kissed his neck. This was making it even better. Not to mention how both Rukia and Orihime looked like they were about to throw a fit.

"There is no way you two have been seeing each other! I know for a fact you're not gay, Renji!" Rukia declared, pointing at Renji accusingly.

"Obviously you didn't know me as well as you thought," Renji replied nonchalantly, and couldn't help but smirk a bit at the anger in her eyes.

"Ichigo … you can't," Orihime whispered as she watched her ex-boyfriend hug Renji closer.

"Why do you two even care what we do? You dumped us, and we moved on to something better. Heck, we may never have realized our feelings if it weren't for you," Ichigo responded, making Orihime look as if she were about to cry. She turned her head into her boyfriend's shoulder. Uryu was stunned. He'd never tell Orihime, but he was getting a boner from seeing those two kiss.

"Why did you break them up? Why don't you leave!" one of the nearby girls shouted. "Those two are hot together!" The crowd seemed to agree, and both girls flushed in embarrassment. This was not how the night was supposed to go. Their ex-boyfriends were the ones who were supposed to leave after seeing their new boyfriends. They had never expected the two would end up together.

"Come on," Rukia growled, dragging Ashido away along with the other couple.

Renji smirked as he watched his ex leaving with her tail between her knees and saw the tears pouring down Orihime's cheeks. Served them right. However, he hadn't expected Ichigo to wrap his other arm around his neck and bring him down for another kiss. He stared at his orange haired friend in surprise, but soon melted against his lips.

He felt Ichigo's hands move up into his hair and pull at the tie that kept his hair up, allowing his long red locks to fall to the side of his face. Renji opened his mouth and started sucking on Ichigo's lower lip, and Ichigo moaned into him as he ran his hands through Renji's wild hair.

He finally released Ichigo's lip in favor of diving his tongue into the other's mouth. He traced his tongue around the other's teeth and the roof of his mouth before meeting Ichigo's tongue. The other teen''s tongue danced around his as if playing a game for a few moments before it finally stopped and met his.

Both boys ignored the heated eyes watching them kiss, and concentrated fully on one another. After a few minutes Renji finally pulled back. He looked deep into Ichigo's glazed eyes for a few moments before the teen laid his head on his chest. "You do know I only kissed you to get back at them," he said belatedly, but Ichigo only shrugged.

"No shit, I was tempted to punch you in the face the moment you did," Ichigo replied, not noticing the smirk on Renji's face.

"Then why didn't you?" Renji asked, and saw a slight blush form on Ichigo's cheeks.

"That was the best kiss I've ever had," Ichigo muttered quietly, cringing at the knowledge of how his admission would cause his friend's ego to grow. A cocky Renji was the last thing he wanted to deal with.

"Yeah, same here," Renji admitted, and Ichigo smiled. He had never thought he'd think this, but he enjoyed having Renji's strong arms around him. It felt like nothing in the world mattered but the two of them. "So uh, where do we go from here?" Renji asked awkwardly.

"I don't have a problem with this if you don't," Ichigo replied, steeling himself for the excuse Renji was probably about to come up with for why he didn't want to go out with Ichigo.

"I never said I had a problem with it; I just wasn't sure about you," Renji protested in his usual defensive manner. It didn't take much to get him worked up, and it was always entertaining to watch. "Wait, so are we going out?" he asked with some confusion, and Ichigo sighed. At least he had more brains than Orihime.

"Yeah, that was the-" Ichigo started to explain, but was cut off when Renji crushed his lips against his once more. What had started out as a little act of revenge had ended up being much more.

* * *

A/N: I know, lame ending -_- I think I got mushy at the end. I think my fluffy side is coming back, I'll have to smash it with a book again before it takes over. Next is My Kitty! and I know I'll be getting some tomatoes in the face after that chapter is posted.


	20. HichiIchi: My Kitty Part 8

Thanks so much for all the reviews from the previous chapters!!!

Pairing: HichiIchi, and bits of Aizen/Ichi/Gin

Summary: Shiro finds help from an unlikely source to rescue Ichigo from Aizen and Gin.

Special thanks to **Dream7 **for beta-reading!

* * *

It wasn't often that Shiro left the house by himself, but this was a special case. Rukia had spoken to the police and told them what she knew, but they would take too long. He couldn't wait for them to do an official investigation; who knew what could happen by the time they found him. Nobody would listen to him, but he knew who had taken Ichigo. It had to have been that vet the short woman had taken them to. He had seemed way too interested in his Ichigo.

He stopped at a small shop and kicked the door open. This place brought back memories. It was where Rukia had bought him from. The other hybrids sitting around the shop stared at him, but he ignored them. He needed to speak to the owner.

"Can I help you?" a small mouse hybrid asked him. She had rosy cheeks, black pigtails, and a small black tail.

"Where's the old man?" Shiro demanded, not caring if he sounded rude.

"Ah, Shiro-chan, it's been a while!" came a voice from the backroom. The small girl turned to see her master enter the room with a fan covering his grinning face. "Ururu, why don't you help Tessai in the back," he told the mouse hybrid, who nodded and left.

"What can I do for you, Shiro-chan?" Urahara asked cheerfully. Shiro's eye twitched. The man was extremely annoying. Always grinning and never disclosing the full truth about his plans.

Shiro growled under his breath as he approached the man who had formerly owned him and grabbed him by the front of his shirt before slamming him against the wall. "I want to know where the vet, Dr. Aizen lives! And don't give me any crap about you not knowing where he is," Shiro demanded. Urahara grew serious at the mention of the name.

"Ah, yes, Aizen Sosuke. We used to work together before he started experimenting on hybrids, mainly neko's," Urahara revealed. At another time Shiro might have been pleased to get what he wanted so easily, but right now it just made his heart race faster. What was the sick son of a bitch planning to do to his lover? "He hoped to make a fortune by making the perfect one, but when I took my share of the pay and equipment away he was left with nothing but his clinic," he explained. Shiro let him go. "I do not know where he's currently living, but I just so happen to have received a runaway from his home not too long ago. I'm sure if you asked nicely he'd be more than happy to help you."

"He damn well better help me or I'll claw his eyes out!" Shiro threatened, but Urahara only chuckled as he led the albino neko out the back door and into an alley. Shiro was suspicious at first until he saw Urahara walk over to a pale neko with black hair and green eyes. He watched as the two discussed something for a few minutes, the other neko repeatedly glancing over at Shiro.

After what felt like an eternity, the neko finally walked over with a bored expression on his face. "You do realize that crossing paths with Aizen could get you killed," the green-eyed neko told him in a monotone voice, but Shiro only rolled his eyes at him.

"I don't really give a shit; he took my lover, and when I find that son of a bitch I'm gonna rip his balls off and shove them up his ass!" Shiro growled.

Unphased by his outburst, Ulquiorra replied, "Very well; I shall show you where he lives as soon as the trash comes back." Shiro frowned in confusion. Did he mean the garbage trash or…

"Hey Ulquiorra, why the hell did you make me get–" another voice sounded from the mouth of the alley, but immediately cut off when he spotted the two neko's.

Shiro's eyes widened in rage and he felt the hair on his tail stand up. "_You_!" he shouted, pointing at the blue haired neko incredulously.

Grimmjow only grinned. "Hey whitey, where's your cute little friend?"

* * *

Ichigo rarely moved from the bed since there was nowhere else to sit in the quiet room. The only times he had any entertainment were when someone brought him food and when Aizen and Gin came to see him, and he'd rather the latter not show up at all. Even living on the streets, he had never felt such terror. His only hope was that Shiro would find him before they... He shuddered and tried not to think about it. He didn't want to be bred with Gin or anyone else who wasn't Shiro.

He stared down at the food one of the servants had brought in. His stomach was growling and it smelled so appetizing ... maybe a few bites couldn't hurt. Besides, he needed to keep his strength up for when Shiro came to his rescue and they left this horrid place. He picked up the chopsticks and began poking tentatively at the small bowl of rice that sat next to pieces of steak.

Ichigo nibbled on some of the rice before trying some of the steak. It was one of the best things he had ever tasted. He savored the juicy meat; it had been cooked to perfection and wasn't too heavy on spices or salt. He found that he couldn't get enough of it, and wolfed down the rest before gobbling up all the rice and finally gulping down the glass of milk.

Ichigo licked his lips to get any last crumbs before placing the plate on the floor and laying down on the bed. He shut his eyes and tried to go back to sleep, hoping this nightmare of a place would disappear and Shiro would rescue him. He wondered if Shiro had any idea who'd kidnapped him and if he was trying to find him at the moment. He knew that Shiro could take out Renji with a pinky finger if the redhead tried to stop him, and that brought him to a second thought: would Renji and Rukia care that he was no longer there?

He remembered the way Rukia had hesitated when Aizen had first offered her a price for him. Maybe it was all a setup and she'd called him afterwards and said she'd take the money after all, but they'd needed to keep Shiro from finding out. He opened his eyes and pulled his ears back at the thought. They'd taken him in off the streets; maybe they'd regretted it and this was just the easiest way to get rid of him.

He heard the doorknob turn, and the door opened to admit two figures. Ichigo's gaze snapped up and he felt his heart stop when Aizen and Gin entered once more. Both smiled at him pleasantly while Aizen came in front of him and Gin went around to the other side of the bed.

Aizen took a seat on the bed and Ichigo crawled back anxiously only to run into Gin, who wrapped his arms around him and lifted the orange haired neko into his lap. Ichigo struggled to get free, but the older neko held his arms at his sides.

"There is no need to struggle; we would never think of harming you," Aizen said smoothly, raising a hand to caress Ichigo's cheek. Ichigo jerked his head away to get the brown haired man to stop touching him.

"Then let me go!" Ichigo yelled. He tried to give Aizen a kick, but the older man simply caught it.

"That is not very nice, Ichigo. You should respect your new masters," Aizen purred as he forced the neko's foot to the bed and held it there in case Ichigo decided to attempt another strike.

"You're not my master! Renji and Rukia are!" Ichigo snapped, trying to break free from Gin's hold. He stiffened when they both seemed amused by his declaration.

"Ain't that cute, Aizen-sama? He thinks they actually wanted him," Gin chuckled behind him. Ichigo's struggles slowed at their words. What was so damn funny?

"He thinks they actually cared about him. You poor thing." Aizen once again placed his hand on Ichigo's cheek to keep the neko from turning his head away. "They only picked you off the streets because they took pity on you. Did you actually believe they cared about you? Of course not; you were just a mooch they took in as a plaything for their other pet," Aizen told him sympathetically.

Ichigo shut his eyes and turned away. "You're lying. Shiro loves me; he even said so," Ichigo whispered, refusing to meet Aizen's gaze. At the moment the thing he wanted more than anything in the world was just to leave this place.

"I won't deny that; he seemed very protective of you. However, how will he react when he finds out you've already been claimed?" Aizen questioned.

Ichigo's head shot up. "I'm not going to allow either of you to touch me!" Ichigo hissed, trying to jerk his arms out of Gin's strong grip.

"Who says ya get a say so in this?" the other neko whispered into his ear as one of his hands slipped under his shirt.

"You see, your dinner tonight was laced with a special medication I give to owners who want to breed their pets. It can cause a neko to go into heat much earlier than she – or he – would naturally." Aizen smiled at him, and Ichigo felt like he was going to be sick. He wanted to throw up just to get it out of his system.

"Soon ya'll be begging for it, and I'll be happy to claim ya," Gin said heatedly. He hugged Ichigo closer with one arm while the hand up his shirt moved down his body to cup his groin, making Ichigo thrash once more. This couldn't be happening to him.

"Shh; this can be a pleasurable experience for you. You'll only make this harder on yourself if you resist, so give in," Aizen whispered to the struggling neko, moving closer until his lips were bare centimeters away from Ichigo's.

Ichigo nearly broke into tears when Aizen kissed him. All his attempts to break free were useless with them holding him in place. "Please stop," he whimpered when the older man finally pulled away.

"Get some rest; you'll need it. We'll be back once the medication starts to take effect," he advised, standing up and giving Gin a nod. The neko's usual grin disappeared into a frown. He wanted to play with Ichigo ... but there would be plenty of time for that later.

Ichigo scooted back until he hit the headboard. He brought his knees up to his chest and pressed his head against his legs.

"Shiro..."

* * *

A/N: on the next My Kitty, there will be a lemon, but whether it is Shiro/Ichi or Aizen/Ichi/Gin we will have to wait to find out ^^

Next two one-shots: Amagai/Ichigo and My Kitty and I might write an AiIchi just cause


	21. AizenIchi: 388

Thanks so much to everyone who reviewed the last chapter!!!!

Pairing: Aizen/Ichigo

Summary: There was a reason why the Soul Society needed Ichigo to go to the fight in FKT. Spoilers for 388

Warnings: spoilers for 388, a bit OOCness, and pretty much crack idea that came to be at 3 in the morning

Beta'd by the wonderful **Dream7**!

* * *

Ichigo raced ahead of Captain Unohana in the garganta. As much as he wanted to stay in Hueco Mundo to make sure his friends were all right and safe from Yammy, he knew Byakuya was right. He was needed in his hometown and had to protect it.

He glanced down at himself and saw that his reiatsu was back to the level it had been at before his fight with Ulquiorra, thanks to Captain Unohana. "How much longer?" Ichigo shouted to the older woman, who smiled at him when he turned his head.

"It shouldn't be much further, Kurosaki-kun," Captain Unohana announced as they proceeded forward. She wanted to tell him the real reason why Captains Kurotsuchi, Kenpachi, Kuchiki, and herself had been assigned to go to Hueco Mundo, but she kept her mouth closed. Captain Yamamoto had ordered them to not say a word to the boy and to stay focussed on making sure he arrived in Fake Karakura Town to end the battle.

"There!" Ichigo grinned when he saw an opening, and sped up to reach it. His eyes widened slightly as he grew closer and glimpsed the back of someone's head. It was Aizen Sosuke! This was the perfect opportunity to end the battle once and for all. With Aizen defeated the arrancar would have no one to turn to, and hopefully the troll in Hueco Mundo would stop smashing his fist into the dirt once Kenpachi cut him up.

He flew out of the rip and aimed Zangetsu at the back of the man's neck, hoping that he wouldn't sense him before it was too late. However, Aizen surprised him by turning around with a confident smile and grabbing ahold of the thin black blade in one hand while firmly grasping Ichigo's arm in the other.

"It is good to see you again, Ichigo." Aizen smiled down at him and Ichigo struggled to get free. He looked over to see Captain Unohana escape the rip and stand over by the other captains.

"You have what you want, Aizen. There is no more reason to continue this war," Captain Yamamoto declared, and Aizen turned towards the group while holding Ichigo firmly in place.

"WHAT THE HELL!" Ichigo shouted, glaring at the people he'd thought were allies. They were giving him to Aizen!

"We are sorry, Kurosaki Ichigo, but we made negotiations with Aizen beforehand and he agreed to stop the war if we handed you over," Captain Yamamoto announced, and Ichigo gawked at the old man for a moment before redoubling his efforts to get away.

"So this whole thing was just a plot to hand me over?" Ichigo yelled, and when the other captains bowed their heads he really lost his temper. "You know what, fuck you guys! I did everything for you and you're handing me over to him! I hope you're all miserable for the rest of your lives!" he yelled, then narrowed his eyes at the hand that was caressing his chest. Apparently, all his yelling was turning Aizen on.

"Don't worry, my Ichigo; I'll find a way to make you feel better," Aizen whispered into his ear, sending shivers down his back.

"The only way I'll be happy is if these assholes pay," Ichigo grumbled, not even bother to struggle anymore. What was the point? Even if he got away, Soul Society would just turn him back over.

"Well perhaps if you kissed me, I could make that happen," Aizen told him, startling some of the captains.

"But you said that you wouldn't attack if we handed Kurosaki over!" Captain Hitsugaya yelled in panic. The other captains looked on in fear; they'd hoped that this war could be ended with a simple truce. How wrong they were.

Ichigo turned in Aizen's arms and a small smirk played around his lips as his arms encircled the older man's neck and brought his head down so he could capture Aizen's lips. The captains stared in shock while Gin whistled at the pair. Ichigo pressed his body as close as he could and ground his hips into Aizen's as if giving the older man a message: kick their asses, and you can do whatever you want with me.

Aizen broke away from the kiss and looked up at the captains of Soul Society before pulling out his Zanpakutou. "Did you really believe I would be foolish enough to let you defeat my army so easily? The Espada you saw were only illusions in case this moment were to come, with the exception of Ulquiorra," Aizen stated, and the figures of Stark, Baraggan, Harribel, Nnoitra, and Grimmjow appeared before them.

"Now then, have fun," Aizen ordered, and the Espada immediately charged at the captains who were still frozen in shock. Aizen looked down at Ichigo, who had his head buried in his chest.

"Perhaps we should leave; I doubt you want to dwell on what they did," Aizen suggested, and Ichigo nodded. He was actually hoping that it could be recorded somehow so he could watch it later, but for now he just wanted to leave.

"Don't worry, Aizen-sama; I'll watch over everythin'. Ya have your fun and I'll be back later ta join," said Gin with a grin. Aizen nodded and escorted Ichigo through a garganta, leaving Fake Karakura Town.

* * *

I hope everyone enjoyed this (even if it is extremely short) and please review! The next one is Amagai/Ichigo one-shot!


	22. AmagaiIchi: Human Experience

Thank you so much to everyone who reviewed the last chapter!!! Also I promise to add more lemon one-shots (though this isn't one)

Pairing: Amagai/Ichigo ~ request by **Little White Comet **

Summary: Captain Amagai is sent to Karakura Town to receive training on the real world. Unfortunately, his trainer wants nothing to do with him.

Super Thanks to **Dream7** for betaing this chapter!

Warnings: Amagai might be a bit OOC since I'm could never get a handle on his character.

* * *

Ichigo was a few minutes late to dinner due to a hollow that had been terrorizing the next street. Of course, his father hadn't been pleased with this, and had given him the usual kick in the face (or attempted to). Ichigo had caught the old man's foot and sent him flying into the wall. The rest of dinner had gone peacefully.

He finished the last piece of meat before pushing his dishes aside, and Yuzu immediately grabbed all the empty plates and brought them over to the sink to clean. Karin yawned and walked over to the TV, ignoring their father who was suggesting they have a family fun night. Ichigo rolled his eyes and went upstairs. He really needed to finish his homework, especially since he'd been neglecting it so much lately. It was hard keeping up with it while keeping the town safe from hollows, but he knew he couldn't give his teacher that excuse unless he wanted to visit a psychiatrist.

Unfortunately, this night was not to be as peaceful as he'd hoped. He opened the door to his room to find a man he'd never seen before looking around his bedroom with curiosity. "Uh, who the hell are you?" Ichigo demanded, not intimidated in the least by the captain's coat the man was wearing over his shinigami garb.

The brown haired man turned and smiled at Ichigo before putting his hand out. "My name is Captain Shūsuke Amagai. I'm going to be the new captain of the third squad. Captain Yamamoto has requested I learn all the basics of the real world before I take my post," Amagai said politely.

Ichigo had stopped listening after the words 'third squad.' "Then why don't you have that other guy … uh ... I don't remember his name, but he should be able to help you better than me," Ichigo told him, sitting down at his desk and pulling out his books. He didn't care whether the man stayed or left; he needed to get his homework done and hopefully get a good night's sleep. Rukia had decided to spend the night at Orihime's for a girl's night with Rangiku and some other women from the Shinigami Women's Association, and he intended to take advantage of the rare time apart.

"But I was given clear instructions to find Ichigo Kurosaki and learn about the real world from him," Amagai protested, folding his arms across his chest as the teen pulled out some papers and began working.

"Well I'm busy, but if you want to stand there all night watching me do my homework, be my guest," Ichigo told him with a wave of his pen.

Amagai moved behind Ichigo to see what he was doing. He saw a book with a bunch of numbers and symbols but didn't understand what it was for. Maybe it was some sort of kido spell he was working on? "What is this?" Amagai grabbed Ichigo's book and looked it over. He flipped through a few pages, but Ichigo ripped the book out of his hands.

"This is my Math book, and I have to finish my work so I don't fail school!" Ichigo growled, slapping his book on the desk and flipping back to the page he'd been on before.

"But what is it for?" Amagai asked, leaning on the edge of the desk while Ichigo wrote out the next problem.

"It's … for something," Ichigo muttered, not actually having a clear understanding himself of why he had to take Math. He didn't see how it was going to affect his life the way most of his other subjects would. It was just one of those things that everyone was required to learn.

"What sort of something?" Amagai asked curiously as he picked up Ichigo's book bag and started digging through it.

"You ask too many questions," Ichigo muttered, then growled when he turned to see the older man rifling through his bag. He had been glad for the time apart, but now he found himself wishing that Rukia was here. She still would have been a distraction, but she could have shown Amagai all the things he needed to know about the real world and Ichigo would have had relative peace.

"I already told you, I'm required to know these things. And you aren't a very good teacher," Amagai told him, pulling something out of the bag and examining it closely.

"That's because I don't care," Ichigo replied, and looked over at the older man to see him playing with a small flashlight. This man couldn't really be that helpless, could he?

"Hm, so all teachers in the real world don't care whether their students learn or fail," Amagai observed, and Ichigo stopped writing in exasperation.

"Yeah, pretty much," he said dryly, placing an elbow on the desk and resting his head against it.

"And do all teenager boys have dirty rooms and wear tight clothing?" Amagai asked, and Ichigo growled and turned around. He felt like throwing his book at the older man.

"My room is not messy! And there is nothing wrong with my clothes!" Ichigo shot at him, but Amagai didn't seem deterred in the slightest and continued looking around the room.

"Or maybe it's only you," Amagai mused. Ichigo felt like chucking his Math book at the captain's head. Maybe he would get lucky and it would knock him out. So far he'd only managed to finish writing the problems out; he'd yet to solve a single one. It was hard to concentrate, not to mention annoying, when someone was constantly asking questions.

"Hm, what's this?" Ichigo groaned, not wanting to know what the man had found now. He hoped that whatever it was kept him busy long enough that the teen could at least get five problems done.

Amagai pulled a magazine out from under Ichigo's bed and started flipping through it before taking a seat on the bed. This helped quite a bit, and he wondered why Ichigo hadn't just shown it to him in the first place. "Very interesting," Amagai said, and Ichigo finally turned around to see what he had.

"So, are these the mating habits of people in the real world? They post them in magazines?" Amagai asked, turning the magazine around to show Ichigo. The teen's eyes nearly popped out of his head. He jumped out of his seat and lunged at the black haired man, but Amagai held the magazine away from him.

"I'm not done looking," Amagai told him. He turned the page to see two men kissing, and Ichigo blushed.

"This isn't mine," Ichigo defended himself before Amagai could say anything more. He noticed that the older man stared at it for quite a while before he looked back up at him.

"Really? Because there is writing on this page and little hearts circling the men," Amagai told him, and Ichigo growled under his breath. It was Rukia's magazine; the little brat had set him up!

"If you give me the magazine, I'll show you something that people do in the real world," Ichigo said, and that caught the older man's interest. Amagai shut the magazine but didn't hand it over yet. He needed to make sure the teen was going to stay true to his word.

"Anything I want to learn?" Amagai asked him, and Ichigo nodded 'yes.' A few minutes spent dealing with this idiot would be worth it as long he got to burn that magazine. He also made a mental note to get a few beetles and put them in his closet. He wanted to hear the midget scream at night when they were crawling on her.

"Very well." Amagai finally handed the magazine over to him, and Ichigo sighed in relief as he grabbed it. He looked at the cover and blushed when he saw a variety of naked people. What if one of his sisters saw this, or worse, his father? He'd never hear the end of it.

"Now then, I want you to show me how people in this world kiss," Amagai said slyly. Ichigo dropped the magazine in surprise and a blush spread across his cheeks. He had expected to show the soon-to-be-captain around town and answer a few questions; not … that!

"Wait, what?" Ichigo stuttered, and scooted back a bit on the bed as the older man leaned forward with a small smile on his lips.

"I am just interested in seeing if it's the same here as it is in Soul Society," Amagai replied, and Ichigo berated himself for not asking what the other man wanted before agreeing to his terms. He didn't seem like the perverted type, so the thought had never crossed his mind.

"It's not that different; a kiss is a kiss," Ichigo growled in hopes of deterring the man, but no such luck. Instead, the older man moved closer.

"Well, I would like to find out for myself. If you show me I'll leave you alone for the night," he said, and Ichigo sighed in frustration. The other man probably wouldn't leave him alone until he did this, and it was just one kiss; not a big deal. It wasn't like anyone was going to see.

"Fine," Ichigo muttered, and quickly kissed Amagai on the lips. He started to pull away, but the older man caught the back of his head to bring him in for a deeper kiss. Apparently he wasn't going to get away that easily.

Ichigo's eyes widened when he felt the other man's soft lips move against his slowly. He blinked when Amagai closed his eyes and tried to encourage the younger man to give in. Ichigo parted his lips for a moment, and felt the other man gently tug on his bottom lip with his teeth before taking it into his mouth and beginning to suck on it.

Ichigo finally gave in and leaned forward to press his moist lips against the captain's, eliciting a moan. The feeling of the older man's lips moving across his made Ichigo feel bold enough to run his tongue across the man's upper lip. Amagai smiled and opened his mouth, allowing Ichigo access.

The teen was about to explore his mouth when he met the resistance of Amagai's tongue curling around his. The slick muscle massaged his own, and Ichigo wrapped his arms around the older man to bring him closer.

He already knew that the whole thing had been a setup. The man obviously knew that there was unlikely to be a difference in the ways people kissed in different worlds, but Ichigo couldn't bring himself to care. He had to admit, the man was a very good kisser.

Ichigo finally freed his tongue and realized that at some point he'd been pulled into the other's lap. "I believe that answers my question," Amagai said, leaning his forehead against Ichigo's and closing his eyes.

"You have any others?" Ichigo asked, the words slipping out of his mouth without his conscious consent.

"No, I think I'm good," Amagai replied as he pulled back from the teen and looked down at him. "I'll let you get back to your work; sorry for disturbing you," he said, and was about to set Ichigo back on the bed when the teen's arms tightened around him.

"Actually, I'd prefer it if you stayed. I can do my homework later." Ichigo blushed, and Amagai smiled down at the teen before kissing him once more. Neither of them noticed the open window, nor the group of girls outside watching them with binoculars.

"Hehehehe, I told you guys you can see everything from here," Rurichiyo said to the girls next to her: Rukia, Orihime, and Rangiku.

"They are just so cute together," Rangiku gushed as she watched the two men kiss again.

"What are you doing Kuchiki-san?" Orihime asked, putting down her binoculars and looking over as Rukia took out her hollow pager and held it up. She had an evil smirk on her face, which meant that something bad was going to happen.

"Oh, just a little present for them when they go back to the Soul Society," Rukia replied as she snapped a picture of the two kissing. This was definitely going in the newsletter.

* * *

A/N: For some reason when I start one of these, I start another 5 along with it and only 2 end up getting posted and the others sit around to be finished, so I am going to write one at a time so I don't forget about them and try to finish the others.

Next one-shot on the list is: My Kitty Part 9 (lemon)

Hope ya enjoyed the chapter and please review!


	23. HichiIchi: My Kitty Part 9

Sorry this one took so long, but it is finally here, the last part to My Kitty!

Pairing: HichiIchi

Summary: conclusion to My Kitty: Gin and Aizen smex Ichigo up and Shiro walks home crying… *gets shot* okay I was kidding, just read!

Special thanks to the wonderful Dream7 for betaing this chapter!

* * *

Shiro followed Ulquiorra to Aizen Sosuke's house to retrieve his love. Grimmjow kept shooting him a dirty look, but he knew the blue neko wouldn't dare try anything. At least, not after he'd tried to attack him and gotten a claw in the face from Ulquiorra.

"This is the place," Ulquiorra said as they stopped in front of a large white mansion. Grimmjow whistled. The place was huge. In front was a large yard complete with a fountain.

"Damn, I'll trade places with him," Grimmjow commented, prompting Ulquiorra to punch him in the side.

"Aizen puts on an act to make you believe he is kind until he takes you here. I was a prisoner here for two months before I escaped," Ulquiorra stated. Shiro looked over at the green-eyed neko and then back at the mansion.

"Whatever. I'm clawing his balls off and grabbing Ichi," Shiro snarled. He started to move forward, but paused when he felt a hand on his shoulder. He turned his head to look at the green-eyed neko.

"While I was held in Aizen's care, he tortured me and used me in several experiments. I wish to repay him for what he did." Shiro's eyes widened. He hadn't been expecting help, but it definitely couldn't hurt. "You will find your friend and get him out while we take care of Aizen," Ulquiorra stated. Grimmjow's protests went sadly ignored. No one had asked him if he wanted to help, especially considering how the albino neko had ripped his hair out the last time they'd met.

"Hey, I never said that I would--" Grimmjow yelled before Ulquiorra slammed his fist in his face and watched impassively as the blue neko held his bleeding nose.

"If you have any built up anger, save it. You will need it in there," Ulquiorra told him, and the small group continued moving to the house. Shiro kept his eyes on the building, but all his thoughts went to prayers that he would make it to Ichigo before anything happened to him.

* * *

Ichigo lay on his side hugging a pillow close to his body. He moaned before rolling onto his other side. He'd started getting a weird feeling in his gut about an hour before, and it was driving him nuts. Of course, things only got worse when the door opened and the two people who had been tormenting him stepped in.

"How ya feelin', Ichi?" Gin asked happily as he hopped onto the bed and crawled over to Ichigo. Aizen smiled down at his pets and took a seat at the edge of the bed.

Ichigo tried to crawl away from the silver-haired neko, but was pinned down when Gin straddled him. "I'd say he's ready, Aizen-sama," Gin said happily to his master before turning back to his future mate.

"N-no, please!" Ichigo cried as Gin stripped the orange-haired neko of his shirt. He tried to pull away, but his efforts were futile.

"Don't worry; I know it's your first time so I'll be gentle. Maybe after, if ya are good, Aizen-sama will join in," Gin told Ichigo, who sobbed and pushed at Gin's chest fruitlessly. He wanted Shiro more than ever.

"We will see how he holds up after you. For now I'd just like to watch." Aizen smirked as he stood up and walked towards a chair in the corner of the room, but when he was halfway there the door was suddenly kicked open. Aizen's eyes narrowed as he set his sights on Ulquiorra, who pounced on him and dragged him out into the hallway.

Gin's eyes opened when he saw his master being attacked. He abandoned Ichigo to help him, but was jumped by a blue haired neko in the hallway.

Shiro watched the two take care of the sick bastards, and when it seemed like they had things well in hand he made his way into the room they'd been dragged out of. His eyes widened when he saw Ichigo on the bed, sweating and panting despite being bear from the waist up. They softened as he made his way over to the bed, sat down next to Ichigo, and placed a hand on the side of his face.

"Ichi, ya okay?" Shiro asked in a surprisingly calm voice considering everything he'd gone through to find his mate. He saw sweat dripping off Ichigo's forehead, and noticed the orange haired neko scoot closer to him.

"Shiro," Ichigo whispered in a low purr, rubbing his head against the white neko's leg. He had almost given up hope when Gin had gotten on top of him, but as soon as he'd seen Shiro he'd known that everything was going to be all right. He neither knew nor cared who was taking care of Aizen and Gin. His Shiro had come for him.

"Come on, let's get outta here," Shiro told him when the commotion downstairs started to settle down. He could hear glass shattering and Grimmjow calling someone a chicken.

"Shiro," Ichigo moaned again, nuzzling the white neko's leg. Shiro noticed that Ichigo's face was flushed and he was definitely acting strange … his eyes widened, realizing what was going on: Ichigo was in heat! He hadn't thought it was time for Ichigo to go into heat. Something had to have happened to him. "Shiro, I need you," the other neko said, looking up at his mate pleadingly.

"Ichi, we gotta get you outta here," Shiro told him, trying to resist the urge to take the orange haired neko right then and there. The flushed skin of his chest was exposed, and his face looked so innocent and adorable despite how hot he was. He realized that it was silent downstairs, and since neither Aizen nor Gin were racing into the room, he assumed that Ulquiorra and the blue mongrel had won.

Shiro shook his head to clear his thoughts. He had to get Ichigo out of here first; there would be time to ravage the younger neko later. He felt hands wander up to the waistband of his pants, and looked down to find that Ichigo was trying to undo his zipper. "Hey!" Shiro gasped, more surprised by Ichigo's directness than anything. The timid neko never tried anything like this before.

"Please Shiro, there's no one I'd rather start a family with than you. The entire time I was trapped in this room all I could think about was you and how I hoped that you would come before they could do anything to me. Please Shiro," Ichigo pleaded, looking up at the albino neko with watery eyes.

Shiro stared down at Ichigo, cursing the awakening arousal in his boxers. He had wanted nothing more than to take Ichigo on many occasions, but the idiot redhead would always interrupt or otherwise do everything within his power to make sure they never got the chance. Now they were alone with the exception of the other two nekos downstairs, and no one could stop them from giving in to the desires they shared.

"We wouldn't have much time," Shiro muttered, looking over at the door. Hopefully those two would stay downstairs and wouldn't interrupt. A hand grasped his arm, and he turned back to Ichigo who was now sitting up and had a soft smile on his face.

"I don't care. I need you right now," he said, pushing Shiro back on the bed and crawling on top of him. He immediately covered Shiro's mouth with his own, and his mate's arms circled around him in response to feel the burning flesh of his back.

Ichigo moved his hands down to Shiro's pants once more and undid the button before pulling down his zipper. He needed the white neko so badly, and there was no one else in the world who could fulfill his needs. He wanted to be dominated and claimed by the one he loved.

Shiro worked his way down and pulled down Ichigo's sweatpants before rolling them over so he was on top. He bent down and kissed Ichigo while grinding his clothed groin against Ichigo's bare skin, making them both moan into the kiss. "Shiro," Ichigo gasped as Shiro finally broke the kiss and moved off Ichigo for a moment to take his pants and boxers off, revealing his hard erection.

Ichigo bit his lip uncertainly. He didn't really know what to do next. His only experience with sex was a few times he'd seen strays having sex back when he lived on the streets, one on their hands and knees and the other behind them. He stared at Shiro nervously, and the other neko smirked and crawled closer until Ichigo turned away with a flushed face and got on his hands and knees with his face resting against the mattress.

"Ichi, I don't want ta take ya that way," Shiro purred as he grabbed Ichigo by the waist and pulled the young neko into his lap, his cock brushing against Ichigo's thigh.

"I don't care, I just need you to fill me," Ichigo whined, wanting the feeling in his gut to go away. Shiro settled Ichigo down on his back and looked around before spotting a nightstand. He found some non-scented lotion and figured it would work. He turned back to look at Ichigo, who was staring longingly at Shiro with a flushed face. His eyes wandered over Ichigo's body, and he licked his lips.

"Ya want me to prep--" Shiro started to ask, but Ichigo grabbed him by the back of the neck and kissed him roughly. He would have lost his balance and fallen on his mate if his hands hadn't hit the bed on either side of Ichigo.

"Just do it," Ichigo practically growled. Ichigo had always been rather timid and shy. Shiro had never seen him act so rough and demanding, but it only turned him on more.

"As you wish, my king," Shiro replied with a grin before he squirted some lotion into his hand and rubbed it on his cock to try and make what he was about to do less painful for his mate. He positioned Ichigo's legs on his shoulders and moved the head of his cock to Ichigo's tight entrance to tease it a bit.

Shiro leaned forward and captured Ichigo's lips. The orange haired neko eagerly accepted the kiss and deepened it as he felt Shiro push inside of him. His hands clawed at Shiro's arms as he tried to ignored the pain, and he bit Shiro's lip, not allowing the other to move until he was ready. He felt Shiro's throbbing cock stretching him, and he started to regret not waiting for Shiro to properly prepare him. However, as Shiro shifted slightly and moved a little forward, the pain seemed to subside and he kissed Shiro once more.

Shiro gazed down into Ichigo's brown eyes as he moved his hips back slightly before moving in deeper. He didn't want to be rough with him knowing it was the first time for them both, but it was difficult to fight back the urge to fuck him like there was no tomorrow.

Ichigo's orange tail moved to wrap around Shiro's as the white neko began to pick up the pace slightly. Ichigo moaned loudly as Shiro hit a spot inside of him that made his vision turn white with pleasure. "Shiro, do that … again!" Ichigo demanded as he moved his hips up to meet Shiro's next thrust.

"Do what?" Shiro teased as he hit Ichigo's prostate again and repeated the act over again.

"Shiro," Ichigo gasped. His cock twitched between them, and he knew he was about to come. He pulled Shiro's head down once more for a kiss, sucking on the lip that was still swollen from the bite. Shiro started to speed up, feeling his own release approaching.

"Ichi, I'm gonna..." Shiro whispered as he thrust into Ichigo once more. His balls tightened and he felt Ichigo come over both of their stomachs a moment before he released inside his mate. He leaned down and kissed Ichigo, who moaned into the kiss tiredly.

Shiro felt his arms going numb, and finally broke the kiss and fell to Ichigo's side in exhaustion. "Why did we allow the red idiot to stop us?" Shiro asked Ichigo, who laid his head on Shiro's chest.

"Next time we'll just scratch his eyes out," Ichigo suggested, pulling Shiro into a kiss. "Maybe we should go now. I don't think I want to spend another night here, even if those assholes are gone," he stated, and slowly sat up with care for the awakening pain in his backside.

Shiro helped Ichigo dress in a set of extra clothing he'd found in the closet in the next room. After he dressed himself, he wrapped an arm around Ichigo's waist and led him down the stairs to find Grimmjow and Ulquiorra rummaging around the house. Ichigo shrunk back when he saw Grimmjow, remembering his last encounter with him. It didn't help when Grimmjow grinned at him.

"Ya should have called me if ya were going to … damnit." Grimmjow growled when Ulquiorra, who didn't want to hear the other neko's next words, chucked a framed picture at his head.

"If you remember your way home, then good luck. We'll be staying here since the previous owner has … disappeared," Ulquiorra said before turning back to the items he was sorting through.

"Listen here ya little bitch, I am not going to follow orders from you. This is my house and you need to get the hell out!" Grimmjow snapped at Ulquiorra. Much to Shiro and Ichigo's amusement, Ulquiorra responded by kneeing the other neko in the crotch.

**2 years later**

Ichigo opened his eyes and yawned as he sat up in bed. He noticed that Shiro was gone and figured he'd probably gone downstairs since dinner would be ready soon. He glanced down at the little bundle of white hair that was resting against him and smiled. Shortly after Shiro had rescued him from Aizen, he'd found out that he was pregnant with Shiro's kittens. It had been a stressful few months since his hormones had been shifting and he'd become moodier, mostly taking his frustration out on Renji. However, it was worth the months of back pains and morning sickness to have the family he'd always dreamed of.

He moved out of the bed carefully to avoid waking his son, and was walking quietly towards the door when he heard a soft sniffle. He turned around to see the white haired kitten with black sclera and yellow iris staring back at him with watery eyes. Tiny fingers reached for him and the kitten whined unhappily. Ichigo sighed quietly as he walked over to the kitten and picked him up, noticing that the small white tail seemed to have perked up.

"Don't worry, I wouldn't leave you. I just thought you would like to sleep longer," Ichigo cooed to the white kitten, who rubbed his face against Ichigo's chest affectionately.

Ichigo left the room and walked down the hallway and towards the stairs. Many things had changed over the past two years. For one, Renji and Rukia had gotten married three months ago. It was a small wedding since Renji didn't have any family and Rukia didn't want her brother to make a big deal out of it and invite everyone he knew.

In the kitchen, Rukia was cooking in an apron that was much too large for her and hung down past her knees. She stirred the rice before checking on some of the other on trays she was preparing. Since their family had gotten bigger, they needed to buy extra food so there was enough for everyone. Luckily, Urahara Kisuke had offered to give the family a discount if Renji helped out around the shop once in a while.

Rukia felt someone tugging on her apron, and looked down to see a small figure with orange hair and brown eyes looking up at her with a bright smile. Rukia smiled down at the small kitten and scooped up some rice with a spare spoon. She blew on it to cool it down and she bent down, placing the spoon near the kitten's mouth. He happily opened up and accepted the food. "I wish they would stay like this forever," Rukia said, patting the orange haired kitten on the head and standing back up. She looked over at Shiro, who had one elbow on the table and was resting his head against his hand.

"Let's see ya say that when ya have your own kids, if that idiot isn't sterile," Shiro replied, and got down on the floor to watch the orange haired kitten get onto wobbly feet and walk towards him with a grin on his little face, the small tail swishing back and forth.

"He is not sterile," Rukia defended her husband, and turned her attention back towards the food. Shiro ignored the comment, and raised his hand above his sons head and watched as the kitten tried to make a grab for it.

"Dinner ready yet?" Ichigo asked as he walked into the kitchen with the white haired kitten who still clung to him.

"Almost," Rukia replied, keeping her eyes on the pot in front of her until she was satisfied before moving back to making a salad.

Ichigo walked over to Shiro and his other son and tried to set the white kitten down, but he refused to leave Ichigo's arms. The orange haired kitten looked at his brother and smiled as he got up and crawled onto Ichigo's lap to try to coax his brother into playing with him.

"_Shiro_! _Ichigo_!" a yell was heard from the living room, and Shiro rolled his eyes. What did the redheaded idiot want now? He glanced over at Ichigo, who had managed to set the white kitten down. His other son was now trying to bite his brother's ear.

"I thought you were watching them!" Renji snarled as he marched through the door. In his outstretched hands was another orange haired kitten, but this one had black sclera and brown eyes and was scratching Renji's hands and trying to bite him.

"Not our fault you pissed him off." Shiro grinned as he took his son from the redhead and kissed the top of his head. The kitten glared at Renji, who retreated over to his wife.

"I thought I told you to teach him to behave," Ichigo muttered as Shiro set the kitten down next to his brothers.

"I figured it would give us a little alone time if they had someone to pick on." Shiro grinned as he stepped closer to his mate and circled his arms around Ichigo's waist to bring him closer. Ichigo glanced down at his kittens, who were now playing with one another. He smiled as the timid white haired kitten backed away from the others. Unfortunately, his brothers wouldn't let him get away that easily and pounced on him.

"Ever think of having more kittens?" Ichigo asked him, and didn't notice Renji's eye twitch. If they had more kittens it would be the death of him. It was bad enough that Shiro was training the kittens to attack him.

"We could make some right now." Shiro kissed Ichigo, but was interrupted from deepening the kiss when he felt a tug on his pants leg. He looked down and saw an orange haired kitten smiling up at him. "Or maybe later," Shiro sighed just as Rukia announced it was time for dinner. Ichigo smiled and picked up the white haired kitten who was reaching for him while Shiro grabbed the other two. Years ago he couldn't even have imagined life being as wonderful as it was now. He had a nice home with wonderful (and annoying) owners, a loving mate, and three healthy kittens. Life couldn't be better.

* * *

A/N: Sorry for the lame ending, not good at endings -_- For those who wanted an Aizen/Ichi/Gin, don't worry, I have a one-shot for that planned in the future. Also there might be some future My Kitty holidays with the Shiro, Ichi, and the kittens (who need names). And no other one-shot is going to go this long -_- this was a mini story that I didn't think would be this long! For now, it is finished, though if you wish to read a cute neko story, go tell **TealEyedBeing** to update A Stray Little Kitty!

Next one-shot: **KenIchi; **also I was thinking of adding a table of contents so everyone knows which one is coming next (though it changes so often it's not even funny -_-) Is that a waste of space or would people actually read it?

Hope ya enjoyed the chapter :) and please review


	24. KenIchi: Good Morning Kenny!

Thanks to all the lovely people who reviewed the last chapter! Kenny plushies for all!

Pairing: KenIchi ~ requested by **Bonnenuit**

Summary: Isshin had always expected to find a beautiful girl with nice assets in his son's bed, not a large man with bells at the end of his hair.

**Warnings**: Yaoi (duh), Lemon, there might be some OOCness in Kenpachi (still trying to get used to his character)

Beta'd by the ever awesome **Dream7**! Thanks so much!

* * *

Isshin had always thought of himself as an open-minded man. He loved his children and intended to be supportive of whichever lifestyle they chose. If they decided they wanted to quit school, get a tattoo, and rebel against authority, he was behind them. However, he had not been expecting what he found in his son's bed this morning during his routine wake-up call.

So many different girls had come over to see Ichigo over the years, and many had even gone into his room. Many of them had made him drool, and he'd figured that one day he would find one of them in Ichigo's bed. However, that was not what he found. Instead, he found a man taller and broader than himself who had bells on the ends of his spiky hair. Which brought him to his current situation.

Kenpachi was sitting across the table from Isshin wearing nothing but a pair of pants Ichigo had forced him wear (Kenpachi had no problem with walking around naked; it was more for his sisters' sake than anything else). Ichigo was sitting next to him with a hand covering his blushing face, obviously still embarrassed that his father had caught him.

"Now can you explain what happened?" Isshin asked, looking between the two. The eleventh division captain grinned and was about to tell his side of the story when Ichigo elbowed him. He knew that Kenpachi would make up a story to hide what really happened.

**The Night Before**

Kenpachi was known as one of the fiercest fighters in the whole of Seireitei, to the point where many people went out of their way to avoid him. All those in his squad either respected or feared him; either way, it didn't matter to him. He always enjoyed fighting so long as his opponent wasn't a coward; that was the main reason he he'd begun seeking out Ichigo. However, after a while he'd found himself wanting to have the orange haired vizard as more than just a sparring partner: he wanted him as a lover. When he'd first approached Ichigo about it, the teen had immediately thought that Kenpachi had come to try to fight him. He hadn't know whether or not the other man was serious about being in a relationship, and had dismissed the idea. Of course, that hadn't deterred Kenpachi from getting what he wanted, and he'd finally gotten Ichigo to come around after saving him from being crushed by Nnoitra. Afterwards, Ichigo had decided to give Kenpachi a chance and they'd started going out. Only a few people knew about the two of them, including Yachiru and Ichigo's sisters, which had led to the position he was in now.

"Do you want more tea, Kenny?" Yachiru asked as she poured Yuzu some imaginary tea at the small pink table surrounded by stuffed animals. Ichigo had suggested Kenpachi bring Yachiru over to play with his sisters, though Karin wanted nothing to do with it and instead lay on her bed reading a magazine while taking quiet glances at her brother's boyfriend and the little girl with pink hair.

"No," Kenpachi muttered, wanting nothing more than to punch himself for having to be in such a girly room. Not only that, but Yachiru and Yuzu had replaced the bells in his hair with pink bows. He had tried to protest, but then Yachiru had gotten mad and he'd caved.

"Yes you do, Kenny." Yachiru smiled and poured some tea into his empty cup. Kenpachi sighed and looked at the clock. When was Ichigo going to get back from fighting hollows? The teen owed him big time, and he was going to make sure Ichigo paid up!

"This is delicious, Yachiru." Yuzu smiled at the pink haired girl as she sipped her tea.

Karin peeked out from behind her magazine again and shook her head as she stared at the large man sitting in the small chair. It was a sad sight. She heard the door open and looked over to see Ichigo come in and stare down at his boyfriend. She could tell he was trying to hold back his laughter at the sight of the older man wearing bows.

"Hey, uhh..." Ichigo cracked and grinned as he stared at Kenpachi. Upon spotting Ichigo, he got up from his seat and walked over to the teen.

"Kenny, we're not done yet!" Yachiru yelled after him.

"I'll make it up to you later," Kenpachi muttered, which seemed to please the little girl. He knew he might come to regret those words given Yachiru's imagination, but right now he didn't care. He needed Ichigo.

"Ichi-nii, Papa said he wouldn't be back from his conference until tomorrow morning," Yuzu told her older brother. He nodded absently, most of his focus on the man approaching him.

"Come on." Kenpachi grabbed Ichigo and shoved him out the door towards his room before he could protest. The little girls said goodnight to them, though sleep was the last thing they would be doing.

"What did they do to you?" Ichigo asked, trying to hide his grin as he shut the door behind him. Kenpachi began ripping the bows out now that Yachiru was no longer present.

Kenpachi turned around with his hair down. A grin was on his face as he moved towards Ichigo, who instantly didn't think it was funny anymore. He knew that look on the older man's face; he had seen it a million times. "Don't care why you were late; you're going to make it up to me now," Kenpachi said as he slowly approached the teen. Ichigo pressed himself against the door and was about to turn the doorknob when the older man pulled him close and threw him over his shoulder.

"Hey, what the hell!" Ichigo protested. He tried to kick Kenpachi to make him let him down, but it had no effect on the captain whatsoever besides provoking him into grabbing his ass.

"Gottta get ya cleaned up first," Kenpachi told him, opening the bathroom door and turning the water on before putting Ichigo back down. The teen normally wouldn't have any objections, but the fact that his sisters and Yachiru were so close by could cause some problems.

"Wait, we can't do this here with them right next to us," Ichigo whispered as Kenpachi began to divest him of his shirt and tug at his belt buckle. His cheeks reddened slightly when the older man finally undid his pants and dipped his hands into his boxers.

"Well then, I guess you'll have to be quiet." Kenpachi licked his lips before standing up and grabbing Ichigo by the back of the head to pull him into a heated kiss. Ichigo's eyes softened and he tried to hold back the moan that tried to escape him as Kenpachi palmed his slowly hardening cock.

"Bastard," Ichigo muttered as they broke apart, but that didn't stop Kenpachi from pulling down the teen's boxers. Ichigo's blush deepened even further and he took a step back. "Let me take a shower first!" Ichigo protested when he saw the hunger dancing around in the older man's eyes. He was surprised that Kenpachi was even showing this much restraint when he could have just taken him and pinned him against the wall. It had happened once before, when he'd stopped by the eleventh division while visiting his friends in Seiretei. Luckily, the captain had sent his men on a routine mission and the place was mostly empty; otherwise people would have heard him moaning Kenpachi's name in the middle of the training room.

Ichigo stepped into the shower and closed the curtain for some privacy, though he was unlikely to keep it for long. He could already hear Kenpachi undressing. He sighed and leaned his forehead against the cool tiles as warm water ran down his face. His thoughts wandered towards his relationship with Kenpachi. He wasn't sure how long it had been since the older man had stopped scaring the heck out of him, but he'd found that he was indeed almost a perfect match for him. Kenpachi had a soft side, but it wasn't over the top or irritating. He also knew that he didn't have to worry about his lover while in battle, and should probably be more scared for whomever Kenpachi was fighting. The man had also known hardship just as he had himself, but he didn't dwell on it and instead used it to make himself stronger. Not only that, but…

The shower curtain opened behind him and Ichigo turned to find a naked Kenpachi stepping in behind him. "What are ya waiting for?" Kenpachi's warm breath blew against his neck and sent shivers down his spine. He could feel a washcloth being pressed against his back as the older man scrubbed him and then dropped the cloth in favor of a bar of soap.

Ichigo sighed as he leaned back against the older man, feeling his lover's erection poking him in the back. There were times he had this sense of calm inside him around the older man, just as strongly as the feelings of adrenaline and arousal he often got when he was near. He evoked so many different emotions in the young man rather than one solid emotion. He didn't need to pretend to be someone he wasn't around him. Kenpachi didn't expect him to save the world, and would most likely be ticked off if he wasn't invited.

A moan escaped from Ichigo's lips as Kenpachi's soapy hands wandered around his chest and made their way lower. Ichigo bit his lip to keep quiet as the older man's hands circled around his cock before taking it firmly and slowly stroking it. His eyes widened when he felt a finger from the other hand move down his cheeks and settle against his entrance. "Gotta make sure you're all clean, don't I?" Kenpachi whispered into his ear, and Ichigo turned his head to the side.

Ichigo felt the finger enter him, and moved his hips forward into the hand that was stroking him. The feeling of being stretched was still hard to get used to, but the other man knew when to stop and give Ichigo time to adjust. He never hurried him, save for the times he wanted it rough (which was very often).

"Damn ya feel tight again," Kenpachi said, leaning his head on Ichigo's shoulder as the young man arched back against him. There was nothing he loved to see more than Ichigo panting and screaming his name, but due to their location, he would have to settle for only one of those things. However, the water dripping down the young man's body was making up for it, and he was actually surprised at himself for not just fucking Ichigo against the wall. He licked his lips at the thought of being inside that tight ass, but resisted. He knew that Ichigo would never forgive him with his sisters and Yachiru being right in the next room.

"Kenpachi," Ichigo gasped as he felt more fingers invade and stretch him while the other hand continued to stroke him. All it took was a brush of the older man's fingers against his prostate and he felt his throbbing member getting close to releasing.

"Thought ya wanted to be quiet." Kenpachi grinned as he continued to torture the teen. He loved the irritated moan that come from Ichigo's lips.

"Bastard," Ichigo growled under his breath, and gasped as he finally came. He put a hand over his mouth to remain as quiet as possible. He felt his legs becoming wobbly beneath him, but didn't have to give it a second thought as Kenpachi removed the fingers from his ass and lifted him in his strong arms.

"That's not what ya said yesterday during training." Kenpachi grinned at the memory of their fight. Sweaty, half-naked, with bleeding cuts littering their skin; best damn fight he'd ever had, especially towards the end.

"Shut up," Ichigo growled, and Kenpachi kissed him and carried him out of the shower. He grabbed a towel and threw it over Ichigo's head, ignoring the teen's protests. Ichigo pulled the towel off his head as Kenpachi left the bathroom and headed for his bedroom (luckily, no one was watching).

"Okay, we're back; let me down," Ichigo ordered, but the larger man refused to release him.

"I ain't done with you yet," Kenpachi said as he sat on Ichigo's bed and raised the teen so he was straddling his hips. Ichigo's eyes widened and he grabbed onto the older man's arms so he wouldn't fall back and hit the floor. His knees were on either side of the captain, and he could feel the older man's cock rubbing against his entrance.

"Wait, we can't do this here," Ichigo protested again, but just by looking in the other man's lustful eyes he knew he wasn't going to take 'no' for an answer.

"What part of 'then stay quiet' do ya not get?" Kenpachi asked, raising an eyebrow. Ichigo was trying to resist the urge to punch him in the face when the captain slammed his hips down and impaled him on his cock. Kenpachi threw his head back as he felt the tight walls clamping down around his cock, not even hearing Ichigo muffle a moan by biting into Kenpachi's shoulder. It was the only thing he could do to keep quiet.

"Damn," Kenpachi groaned, placing his hands on Ichigo's hips. He looking down and saw that the teen's eyes were still tightly shut. "Hey, ya ready?" he asked. Ichigo finally released his teeth from Kenpachi's shoulder, and blood dripped down from the bite.

"Move, damnit," Ichigo muttered, looking into Kenpachi's eyes. The larger man lifted the teen's hips up and slammed him down at a different angle. Ichigo buried his head against Kenpachi's chest and wrapped his hands wrapped around his neck, feeling the loose black strands of hair that he loved tangle in his fingers. He pulled the larger man down for a kiss and Kenpachi thrust into him again, earning a moan that vibrated against his lips.

"Stop being so gentle," Ichigo groaned as he broke the kiss and buried his head against Kenpachi's shoulder, not having to look to know that the older man was grinning like the maniac he was.

"My pleasure," Kenpachi replied as he lifted Ichigo's hips up once more, fingers digging into the skin so hard he would most likely have bruises in the morning. He slammed into Ichigo once more and gave him no time to adjust as he repeated the action over and over, teasing the teen by hitting his prostrate with every other thrust.

Ichigo's member had reawakened, and pre-cum was dripping down the head and spilling down the length. Ichigo desperately wanted to stroke it, but was afraid that if he let go he'd fall off of Kenpachi's lap even if he doubted the older man would allow that to happen.

"Fuck," Ichigo moaned as quietly as he could as Kenpachi hit his prostate once more. "Ken…" he started to say, but cut himself off and bit Kenpachi's shoulder again. He could feel a second orgasm coming, and dug his fingers into the older man's arms.

"Damn you feel so good around me," Kenpachi whispered as he felt his own release approaching. He slammed Ichigo's hips down once more before freeing one of his hands from the teen's hips and grasping his erection. All it took was four strokes before the vizard came.

Spurts of white come shot from the teen's cock, spilling onto their stomachs and the older man's hand. The teen's head lolled back as he lost himself in pleasure, but that was no deterrent to Kenpachi. He continued to thrust into Ichigo as fast and as hard as he could until he finally found his release and came inside the teen. He stayed inside as his seed filled the teen's tight ass. He wanted to stay like this for a little longer, but Ichigo was starting to drift off.

"That makes up for the tea party?" Ichigo whispered with a yawn, feeling himself drifting asleep. His eyes were half lidded as Kenpachi laid the two of them on the bed and used the towel to clean them off.

"How about you make it up to me every night this week," Kenpachi replied with a kiss that the teen barely returned before his eyes closed. The older man settled himself next to the teen and brought him close to his chest before pulling the covers over them.

It wasn't until the next morning that they had the unexpected encounter. Ichigo never heard his alarm clock ring, but the older man did. Kenpachi took the cursed thing and threw it across the room, shattering it.

The captain looked down at the sleeping teen who was still resting on his chest and pulled him closer. He was about to kiss the top of his head when he heard someone running down the hall. He turned his head in time to see the door slam open and a pair of feet head in their direction. The alarm clock was not the only thing that woke the teen up in the morning, but Ichigo had forgotten to mention how his lunatic of a father often barged in, and unfortunately, Isshin had returned home and wished to greet his family with his morning ritual.

"GOOOOOOOOD MOOOORRRRRNNNNIIIINNG IIICH-" Isshin Kurosaki shouted until his foot was grabbed by an angry eleventh division captain and slammed into the ground.

**Present**

"Kenpachi came over with Yachiru so she and Yuzu could play. It got really late and they decided to spend the night," Ichigo replied, leaving out all the dirty details that his father didn't need to hear. And there was no way he was going to explain his sex life to his father!

Isshin had tears in his eyes as he looked at his son and his boyfriend. He finally stood and went running to the wall where a picture of Ichigo's dead mother was hanging. "Mother! Our little boy has found a mate! He is growing up so fast!" Isshin yelled, clinging to the poster.

Ichigo slapped a hand over his face in embarrassment once more. Kenpachi, on the other hand, didn't care whatsoever whether or not Isshin accepted him; _no one_ was taking his strawberry away from him!

* * *

A/N: I usually have problems writing lemons, they usually take me a week to write, but if I drink about two-three glasses of wine they become much easier :D so if anything doesn't make sense in here, sorry!

Next one-shot: Temptation: **Shirosaki/Ichigo/Aizen**! My two top favorite pairings added to one ^^

Hope ya enjoyed the chapter!


	25. AizenIchi: Blood Vow Betrayal

Thank you so much to everyone that reviewed the previous chapter and I am sorry it took so long to get another one-shot out (even though its not the one I had promised, but that one will be out soon!). I'll be back to updating this more frequently now! Also Special thanks to my wonderful beta **Panruru** for getting this out so fast!

Pairing: Aizen/Ichigo

Summary: In the 1600's a boy with orange hair is lying on his deathbed when a stranger comes and offers him a second chance at life. In return, he wants one small favor… AiIchi

**Side Note**: this will eventually turn into a full story once I have finished majority of my current fics, and eventually I'll be writing all AiIchi and HichiIchi (with the exception of this collection).

* * *

The village was burning. Men, women, and children lay dead in the streets while their homes burned to the ground. Screams of horror echoed all the way to the forest, but no one would come to their aid. Not when the next village over was several miles away.

One small cottage remained untouched by the destruction, and it was this that was the monsters' main target. A man with short brown hair stood in front of the home with a confident smile upon his face. He had finally found it; he had finally found _him_. Without moving his gaze, he snapped his fingers and two figures ceased the destruction they were causing and came to his side.

"Aizen-sama, are you sure this is it?" Ulquiorra, the shortest among the three men, asked in a polite tone. He was never rude or obnoxious, unlike the blue haired man standing on the other side of their lord.

"Who cares, I've been havin' fun. Even if ya do find him, we should still pillage every town we come across." Grimmjow smirked and crossed his arms. When Aizen had approached him for this task, he'd signed on immediately. There was no way he'd pass up an opportunity to rummage throughout towns, crush the very essence of society in his grasp, and watch as the humans' lives fell apart. There was nothing more beautiful.

"We'll see. For now, you know what to do," Aizen said, and looked on as the two approached the cottage. He watched with satisfaction as Grimmjow kicked down the door and screams escaped from somewhere inside. One of the occupants tried to stop the intruders, but Ulquiorra took care him with a swift jab to the throat. Aizen would enter in a minute or two to see if what he was looking for was really inside, but in the meantime there was no reason for him to get his hands dirty when he could have his minions do it for him.

"We should stay here, Aizen-sama! This place has so many fun people!" Aizen's gaze shifted away from the cottage and towards a silver haired man dragging a struggling blond boy at his side. "Look at how cute he is!" The boy whimpered as he was grasped by his hair and pulled up so he was at eye level with the brown haired man, who did not look amused.

"Go play with your toys somewhere else, Gin," Aizen muttered. He started walking towards the cottage, ignoring the horrified scream that tore from the throat of the captive behind him.

Aizen stepped into the small building, frowning in disgust when he got blood on his shoes. It seemed that Grimmjow had had a little too much fun slaughtering this family. He gazed dispassionately at the man who had tried to fight back, now lying very still with his side torn open. Nearby, a woman lay on her stomach in a pool of her own blood. Neither were important. They were only garbage dirtying his path.

High, feminine shrieks came from down the hallway, and he took only two steps before Grimmjow came forth with a little girl under each arm. One was crying uncontrollably while the other was beating at his chest and trying to bite the arm that restrained her.

"Found these brats, ya want them?" Grimmjow asked with a toothy grin. Aizen looked at the girls with disinterest. He could sense they were not what he had come for, and he had no use for them.

"Do what you want with them," Aizen replied. He walked past the blue haired man and across the small living room where he saw Ulquiorra waiting for him.

"Aizen-sama, there is only one left alive. He is in there." Ulquiorra pointed to a door partially open, the light of the burning buildings shining through. Ulquiorra bowed but Aizen paid little mind, his attention caught by the room ahead. He placed one hand on the door and pushed it open, and couldn't help but smirk at the sight that greeted him.

A too-pale boy with bright orange hair lay shivering in his bed, coughing every few moments. He looked to be in his mid-teens, maybe sixteen or so, though that didn't matter one way or the other to the older man. He'd found what he'd come for.

Aizen stepped into the room and shut the door behind him quietly, not that the boy was likely to notice given how restlessly he slept. Did he know that his family had been murdered? Did he know his hometown was burning, and the people he grew up with were nothing but smears on the side of the road? It didn't matter; the boy was now in his possession and had no way of fighting free.

Aizen walked across the room, sat down on the side of the bed, and placed a hand on the boy's burning cheek. He must have felt the bed dip or the cold hand on his face, because the his eyes fluttered open and gazed feverishly into Aizen's. He looked so tired, not only from the lack of rest but also from the illness that plagued his body. Aizen's smirk softened and he ran a hand through the boy's damp, sweaty hair.

"A-are you another *cough* doctor?" the boy wheezed, covering his mouth with his blanket. A sympathetic expression washed over Aizen's features, something he had mastered over the hundreds of years of his existence. He could act as if he sincerely cared about someone while he was inwardly mocking him or even planning his death, and no one would suspect a thing.

"Yes, my boy. I've come with a cure," Aizen replied softly, running his hand back down the boy's cheek.

"Good; I can't *cough* take this anymore. I know my *cough cough* family's been worried I'm not going to make it." The boy put one hand to his chest and erupted into a coughing fit, feeling more mucous and other debris burst from his lungs.

Aizen continued to stroke the boy's cheek, feeling sorry for how much the boy had suffered and for the suffering of those around him too. At least, he would have felt those things if he'd had a heart.

"This is a very expensive medicine, and I am afraid your family doesn't have enough to pay for it," Aizen explained, and saw panic rise in the boy's eyes. "Don't worry." He placed a finger over the boy's lips before he spoke once more. "I am willing to administer it for free in exchange for one small thing," Aizen assured him, and took his finger off the boy's lips.

The boy ran his tongue over his dry, cracked lower lip, and Aizen couldn't help but smirk as he watched, wishing to devour it into his own mouth. "What's the price?" he asked, breaking Aizen's concentration.

"You come with me," he replied simply, making no mention of his other plans for the boy. If he knew the whole truth the boy would most likely protest, and that would lead to a struggle. It would be easier if he came of his own accord. "I've already discussed it with your father and mother, and they've agreed," he assured him, and watched as those brown eyes suddenly filled with betrayal and looked down with disappointment.

"But..." the boy tried to protest, but he trailed off and his eyes drifted in and out of focus. It seemed that his fever was making him a little delirious. That was good. It would make things just that much easier.

"All the money they've spent trying to cure you has taken a toll on them. They said they love you dearly and want what's best for you. This is the only way you'll be able to beat this illness," Aizen said gently. The boy bit his lip, torn between the need to be healthy and the desire not to be taken away from his family. It was understandable. It's always hard for the young to move away from their parents. With one last cough, the boy finally answered.

"Ok," he mumbled, his eyes looking distant. He didn't notice the gleam in the older man's eyes as he bent his head down until he was at eye level with the youth.

"I must warn you," Aizen began as he moved closer until their faces were only centimeters apart, "it will hurt." He brushed his lips against the confused teen's, then pulled away and turned the boy's head to the side to lick across the smooth, pale skin. His canines elongated and he ran his tongue over the sharp points before biting down into the delicate flesh of the boy's throat.

"What are you – ah!" the boy cried when a sharp pain erupted from his neck. He brought his hands up and tried to push the older man off of him, but his hands were caught and pinned to his sides. He'd known something was wrong from the moment he'd laid eyes on this man – no – monster!

Aizen couldn't believe how rich and fulfilling the taste of this boy's blood was. He had never tasted anything like it in his whole nine hundred years. He knew it; this boy was the one he'd been searching for. It had taken centuries, but he had finally found him and he wasn't going to let him go.

The boy's gasps of pain began to diminish as his pulse slowed down. Aizen pulled his fangs from the boy's neck and slowly stood, cradling him in his arms. Fading brown eyes stared up at him lifelessly as he smiled down at them. He leaned down and placed a deep, passionate kiss to the boy's lips, smearing them with his own blood.

"Sleep, my little Ichigo. We have the rest of eternity together."

* * *

Personally, I love flamers! I always get a good kick out of them and I thought I'd share with the rest of you what the latest one told me:

Anon - Great, more shitty Ichigo-Sue fanfics. I'll never understand the moronic majority's obsession with the ginger twat. He's a fugly dipshit, and people like you glorify this. I'll never understand the morons' obsession with him, other than the fact that they stupidly buy into Kubo's glorification of him. He's not even /vaguely/ attractive, and still people(mainly Bonnenuit) write of him turning everyone gay. I despise this fandom. Come back when you grow a brain. That goes for your and Bonne's reviewers too.

Isn't it cute? Just want to pinch it's cheeks XD aw, don't worry, maybe once you hit puberty you will understand.

**On to more important things**: I will be getting back to posting one-shots again and have recorded each request and have plots for all of them (it was a really long summer) and a bunch of other one-shots that I plan to post.

Next One-Shot as promised: _**Resisting Temptation: **_Shirosaki/Ichigo/Aizen

After will be followed by either an Ulqui/Ichi, Grim/Ichi, or Nnoi/Ichi, which ever one I write first.

Thanks for reading, hope ya enjoyed, and please review!


End file.
